The Guardian
by Theodore the poet
Summary: Adopted from Satoshi-Greninja with his permission. My version of the guardian: A former prince from a kingdom that has been massacred, gets adopted by a lucario that also survived. years later both goes on the journey not only to become the greatest but to defeat the monster/s that caused the massacre. and maybe find love? (rated T for abuse and dark stuff rating may change later.)
1. prologue

This is my version of Phantom-infinite's the guardian fanfic that he unfortunately retired. so I am going to adopt this fanfic from him and do this as a consolation for all who read his version, and was prepared to see more, only to feel down when he announced that he was done with this.

and to let you guys know this was done with his permission so try not to be angry thinking I stole this. because I asked him before doing this.

I do not own pokemon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.

now that intro is done, happy readings.

* * *

It was night time with a bright moon overhead after the rainy weather passed. When a young boy no older than 4 was running through the clear path through the forest on a route, looking exhausted but too frightened to stop. There was visible signs of damage on his body but not enough to draw blood. It felt like forever when he tripped and fell onto his hands and knees letting exhaustion happen as he let his sweat drip down his face onto the ground. The bright moonlight shone on him revealing his looks.

His hair is a raven black color while looking messy from the damage caused to him. His clothing looks fancier than an average human clothing, with a midnight formal blue button up shirt, with the long sleeves torn off giving him a t-shirt ,with a light blue dress pants matching with it. With black shoes and a red sash around his waist a sign of royalty.

The thing that helps him stand out, and the oddest part about him is his eyes. The irises instead of round are ovular shaped, Looking red with a soft glow in the dark, with a metallic shine, looking like they are a Pokémon's eyes instead of the eyes on a human.

The boy kept breathing heavily on his knees for a few minutes when he heard some footsteps and sensed someone coming to him. When he looked up he saw what is not a person… but a Pokémon.

The Pokémon in question is a bipedal with canine-like characteristics. Looking blue and black furred with a round short spike on each forepaw, in addition to a third one on his chest and four small black appendages on it's head. Having a long snout, with long ears, possessing cream colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on it's thighs that are like pants. It also has a medium length tail with the same blue color behind him, and stands on it's toes.

The boy easily recognized the Pokémon before him with wide eyes. "A lucario." he breathed out getting his hands off the ground, but remaining on his knees.

The said lucario also had wide eyes as he also recognized the boy in front of him. ( _Is it you?!...yes you're sir Asheton from the kingdom of the lucario._ ) the Pokémon said with a male voice, showing it is a he.

The boy known as Asheton was surprised for two reasons as one, he could understand the Pokémon like it speaks his language perfectly, and two, he knows of his home kingdom. "You're from the kingdom?! You have to be a survivor."

The lucario had a sad look on his face as he nodded. ( _You're right. Out of all the riolu, lucario, and other Pokémon and people massacred, I'm the only one to have survived. I got lucky enough to get away before i ...followed them_.) then he realized what happened, and his eyes got wide again. ( _Wait a minute. You understand me?!_ ) he exclaimed kneeling in front of the prince.

"I know... it feels weird. But how can I do that?" Asheton asked as lucario then noticed the boy's eyes.

( _It must be because of those eyes that you have._ ) lucario told ash.

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked when lucario gestured him to a nearby puddle. To which Asheton crawled over to the puddle and lucario used his aura to make a not too bright light and shined it to the puddle as Asheton looked at his reflection. Seeing his eyes he got startled to standing up as he realized what lucario means. "How did my eyes change to it's strange colors and shape!?"

( _I don't know your highness._ ) lucario answered shrugging. Before asking ( _What do you remember? Before we met._ )

"I ...I ran from my captors. The same ones that killed my... family and friends. And burned down the kingdom of the lucario." Asheton answered with tears in his eyes.

Lucario was shocked at the answer Asheton gave him. ( _H_ _ow did you run away!?_ )

Ashton replied "I don't know... I only woke up with some of them down on the floor, with the room i was in ruined. So i ran out of there. I was so lucky i didn't get caught again."

Lucario cupped his jaw in thought. ( _Perhaps you were experimented on By them. your highness._ )

"Experimented?" Asheton asked.

( _I_ _t seems they made you a Pokémon._ ) lucario answered. With a nod

"But how!? I still look like myself! How am I a Pokémon?" ash asked shocked.

( _It is likely that you are a... part Pokémon as evidenced by your eyes._ ) lucario deduced trying to calm him putting a paw on his head. ( _But do not be scared we'll figure this out. Your highness._ )

Ashton suddenly scowled at lucario. Shoving lucario's paw off his head. "Do not call me that! I'm not a prince!" he shouted surprising lucario. Then he got a sad look on his face as he had tears trailing down his face. "At least... not anymore. Because my home is gone. As well as my friends, But most of all…" he stuttered as he tried to finish his sentence. "My Mom and Dad." he finished with his voice breaking.

Lucario heard every word he said as he too mourned them ( _Your parents the king and queen, were the greatest rulers of all time. Possibly the best the kingdom has ever had. It is absolutely sad that they're now gone with the rest of us._ )

"Don't remind me!" Ashton growled out to lucario with clenched teeth. His face red with anger, and exhaustion, with tears still streaming down his face "It was already painful enough to experience it. I do not need to be told again."

( _I'm sorry your highness._ ) lucario answered, which was a Bad idea.

" **STOP CALLING ME THAT!** " ash screamed on top of his lungs. Making lucario wince as nearby pidgey flew away in terror. "I told you I'm no longer a prince! Not anymore... at least." Asheton then made more tears. "I'll only be reminded of that terrible day. I'm not strong enough for that. I'm not... ready to be the prince. Not anymore." Asheton said with hiccups between words. He then cried once again. Trying to hold himself from letting it all out.

Lucario understood what the poor boy was going through. And he couldn't blame him. Seeing his home burned down, and his parents killed in front of him would scare and traumatize any little child eternally. Especially little Asheton. So lucario inched closer to Asheton, who couldn't see him due to looking down and closing his eyes, Trying not to cry. Then he wrapped his arm around him surprising the former prince with a hug.

"Lu-lucario?" Asheton asked

( _It is alright Asheton. You are young so there is no need to hold back your sadness._ ) lucario told Asheton. "B-b-but luc-lucario…." Asheton tried to say.

( _I understand that you are sad. There is a good reason to be, after what happened. So there shouldn't be any shame in crying. So it is all right. Let it out._ ) lucario said as Asheton did what he said. And cried his heart out to lucario in anguish as lucario hugged him like a loving father would as their child wept.

It was a while before Asheton was done crying. Though he still was hiccupping still. ( _Do you feel better now.)_ Lucario asked.

Ash nodded while whispering "Kind of." Which lucario heard while ash then continued "I-I-I w-wish I could h-h-have done something to stop this from happening." Asheton said between sobs

(I _know. But there would be nothing you could do. You are still too young and inexperienced and You had no training in aura, so you could've suffered too if you tried, and without your parents, you may learn nothing about it._ ) It was at this point an idea came up in lucario's head and got Asheton away from his torso after it got stained in tears to look him in the eyes. ( _Hey Asheton I may have something that could benefit both of us._ )

Ashton then wiped his tears with his torn sleeves. Then looked at lucario with curiosity. "What is it?" he asked.

( _It could be weird, but I will be your father._ ) Asheton widened his eyes with surprise. ( _I'll take care of you like you were my own son and shall teach you in aura and defense. We could help the Pokémon who were abandoned by their trainers, or got wounded by their biggest battle against other Pokémon, we could also help the sick Pokémon helping them heal from their illnesses._ )

Ashton brightened up hearing that smiling at lucario. "Of course... dad" he stated almost immediately hugging lucario in his abdomen.

Lucario was surprised at the move from the former prince, but immediately smiled and returned the hug. ( _I am very grateful to hear that Asheton._ )

Ashton scoffed but smiled all the same. "Hey dad?"

( _yes Asheton?_ ) lucario asked confused

"Don't call me Asheton anymore, just call me ash."

* * *

and I'm done. so I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and constructive criticism is welcome.

and for those that read my fashian empire fanfic, I apologize for the few month hiatus but I had a few problems.

1\. I had fun with some games like yakuza 0, and shadow of war.

2\. I had some issues with my password system, where I forgot my password so I had to update my password. but the way that they set up the password update system feels like crap. I'm sure I'm not alone on this one.

3\. I suffered an anxiety attack that had me unable to fall asleep properly. so I was unable to upload because my mind felt fatigued.

I'm fine now so I would like to tell you guys that I do not plan on abandoning the dbz fic right now. if I did I would let you guys know and put it up for adoption. as well as put this fic up to. so do not worry guys. okay?

also I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.

Theodore the poet signing out.


	2. Chapter 1

**,P** **reviously on the guardian, Ashton the prince of the kingdom of lucario escaped, then met a lucario that became his replacement father.**

 **T** **hen they recovered from that day, and now are escaping from the region to start a new life somewhere else.**

 **H** **ow well will that go for them?**

I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.

"Normal speech"

( _Lucario speaks_ )

" _thoughts and Pokémon speaking through aura_ "

( _a/n my comments in the story_ )

* * *

After that fateful day, lucario and the former prince now known as ash ended up going on an adventure to escape the region of sinnoh. It was days and nights of traveling by foot, by travel bus with friendly drivers who don't know who ash is, and by flight with the help of the friendly bird Pokémon, and some days of helping ash with his nightmares, to find a way out of sinnoh. Along the way lucario stood true to his word and taught ash way of the aura.

It was hard for ash, he ended up failing to make a glowing ball a few times. But learning from lucario and his own failures, he eventually succeeded. now he had the rest of his training with his aura to do. all the while they both traveled seeing the beauty of the rest of Sinnoh that was untouched from the destruction. all the while they picked berries for eating, and drinking the berry juices to not die of thirst.

Eventually after days of travelling they both got to a ferry called the S.S Anne that led to kanto. But it requires an S.S ticket to be given a ride. So they did some odd jobs in the harbor hoping to save up for the S.S ticket. Fortunately for them a nice man named bill ended up giving them the very ticket they wanted after a shoeshine.

After they got some food and drinks from buying with the poke dollars they earned, they got on the ship and cruised to the Kanto region. Why they went there was because lucario learned from a companion, that there was a scientist friend named Samuel oak. who would be of some help for ash.

Once on the ship, both ended up continuing the aura training at night, and watching some Pokémon trainers having Pokémon battles in daytime. One battle of which inspired ash to someday become a Pokémon trainer, much to lucario's pride and slight ire.

It was near a month of cruising when the ship finally made it to Kanto. Once the ship docked both packed up their remaining food and drinks, and did some traveling once again. It was days of traveling by foot, or by flying Pokémon, picking berries for food, when they finally reached ash's new home.

" **Pallet town** "

Pallet town was as lucario noted, where the professor, Samuel oak lives. Once they got to oak's lab and met him, they talked to him first, made sure that they were alone with oak, then introduced themselves much to oak's surprise. Then ash and oak talked to each other, with oak also taking note of ash's unusual eyes. They first had a conversation about what oak's profession is like, then about Pokémon and the battles that happen around the world, etc.

It was when ash then spoke to oak between only three of them, about what happened that caused ash's journey from his home to kanto, that the conversation took a dark and serious turn. With ash's details of how he got captured, only to escape, did oak feel shocked about what happened, saddened for ash's family and the Pokémon that suffered as well, and furious about who would be heartless enough to do such a thing.

At the end of the conversation, oak agreed to teach the boy about Pokémon and how they also are like people in personality and life, while also helping lucario raise him too. Much to ash's joy and relief. Oak also gave ash a vacant home in pallet town where they can both live.

Once given a home in pallet town, ash and lucario then spent their time exercising, watching Pokémon battles, comedy shows and news, etc. on TV, and training ash's aura. Lucario also put a protective barrier over their house so that only those with a stronger or similar aura to ash and lucario can enter. Otherwise they merely get shocked if they even try.

Suddenly it was during one of his training sessions that ash learned that he has psychic powers as well. When he ended up catching a falling rock that rolled down a huge hill that nearly flattened Lucario, with his mind.

It came as a surprise to both when ash's Pokémon eyes had a psychic power to them. Nevertheless lucario proceeded to train ash in not only his aura or hand to hand combat, but also his psychic powers. So that way ash can put his psychic powers to good use when the situation called for it.

Two years of training and exercising, ended up paying off for ash as he already mastered stage one of his aura training. With stage two half complete for ash. He was also taught about aura guardians and their profession, and their history. With lucario also telling him about sir Aaron and his lucario, which much to ash's surprise, is the lucario that he himself descends from.

He also had enough training for his psychic powers. With him not only able to lift heavy things telekinetically, but also have him able to read people's thoughts, and predict the near future. But was only adept at hypnosis, as he can help people sleep, and make them be more honest, but he can't mind control them.

Their training also had some changes in locations. Beginning with in front of their house, but they relocated to oaks ranch to avoid wrecking it, then relocated to the hills near pallet town so they don't anger professor oak because his Pokémon was freaking out, then they relocated to the forest near pallet town after the aforementioned big rock near accident that awakened ash's psychic powers.

It was in the forest Where suddenly they ended up bumping into, and saving, a girl from some unfriendly spearow Pokémon. The girl had some honey blond hair that ended on her neck. With a bright pink dress with a magenta color in the middle, and a straw hat with a pink ribbon around the dome.

Both Ash and Lucario ended up learning that she was supposed to be in a group that was touring Kanto from a different region, as part of a summer camp. When she accidentally separated from them. So she tried to find them when she got attacked, which led to her leg hurting.

So ash helped her get onto her feet after bandaging her leg with his handkerchief he was rewarded for helping oak around his ranch, keeping it as a good luck charm until now. He than helped her find her other campmates while he told her his favorite quote he read from a Poké manga. "Do not give up until it's over."

The girl introducing herself as Serena, and her new friends in Ash and Lucario finally found the camp. Letting her go back to her camp, they returned to the forest for more training while he also let her keep the handkerchief to remember him by. Little does ash know but lucario saw coming, was that Serena gained a crush on him after that day, also finding his unusual eyes cute.

Then more years have passed of Lucario and oak raising ash. And both felt they did a good job. With ash being like a good son to both of them, like both had been a good father to him. Ash learned about how not to let his angst and anger control his actions as well as his desire for revenge, fighting with honor, and to fight for the people unable to defend themselves, and most of all to never give up.

It was at age 7 when he learned about attacking with his aura, was given knowledge of psychic Pokémon's powers, developing his own as a result. By age 9 he was given sparring practices with lucario to develop his combat prowess, and use of aura in self defense. and at the age of ten that ash knew he was ready to go out on his journey. To become the Pokémon master, and to hopefully defeat the monster/s that destroyed his kingdom of lucario. Not simply out of revenge, but also to prevent the same thing happening to other people, and possibly, just possibly, see if he can attempt to bring back his old kingdom from extinction and possibly start it anew.

* * *

Which begins Ash's story of his journey through Kanto, now on the day before he would gain his first Pokémon and start his Pokémon adventure. when he and lucario sparred in the field leading into the forest, as what could be their final time in pallet before ash's Pokémon journey.

Lucario fired an aura sphere, but ash dodged it and got in a stance like he's a ninja. then fired back an aura sphere of his own, but lucario also dodged it and had a running stance like a ninja, showing that this spar is an even match with no winner in sight. "I'm gonna get ya dad!" ash spoke out.

( _I'd like to see you try_.) Lucario said while smirking. Both then ran into the forest where the sparring continued. Ash chased lucario but had an idea, so he changed course and hid himself in the trees.

Lucario was smirking and kept going through the open path in the forest. Until suddenly, he felt an aura sphere to the torso. falling on his back he witnessed ash emerge from behind one of the trees. He quickly got up, but was forced to dodge an aura sphere from ash, leading to lucario at a disadvantage with ash getting the upper hand on him.

Lucario was able to end the spar in a tie, with both on the ground catching their breath. But he sees this as a sign of ash growing up well as a combatant, and possibly as a person.

Both sat up and looked at each other feeling proud. ( _I'm impressed ash, you hid your aura in the forest so i couldn't find you, and you changed courses to find a more strategic move to make. You have really grown up well my son._ )

"Thank you dad. I learned from the best, after all." ash said happy to have gotten this far in his training.

( _And come to think, this is our last day in pallet town before your journey._ ) lucario said as both he and ash then caught their breath, then got apples from the branches, then proceeded to snack on them.

"You know dad, we have been living on berries and other food from plants, have we?" ash said as he bit into his apples.

( _Well might as well as get used to it, cause once we go on this journey, we're gonna live off of this for a long time._ ) lucario responded

"Touché father." ash said as they both finished. Then they both got back to their house where they watched TV, and ash had his final time with his n64 for a while, both spoke about how their adventure might go and eventually both went to bed.

" _I wonder what I'm going to get? a Squirtle? or maybe Charmander? why not Bulbasaur?_ " Ash thought, in his bed feeling too excited to sleep. " _Ah I don't care, I'll be a Pokémon master no matter what I choose_. Ash continued to have thoughts until he finally slept.

* * *

It was morning when ash finally woke up. Though his clock did say that it was at least 6:45. Unfortunately for ash as he can read time, when he looked out the window the sun's position said that it was not even close. "OH NO! my alarm clock broke again!" ash said as he quickly rushed out of his room, and out the house wearing his pajamas, on the way to Prof. oak's lab.

Lucario was watching then news when he saw his son running out of his house in a hurry, feeling disappointed. ( _His alarm clock must have broke again._ ) Lucario thought ( _He must have got too excited to sleep yesterday, so I believe he relied on that old thing to wake him up earlier. Such a shame that he wasn't told that he'd make a mistake in doing that._ )

Ash rushed as fast as he can to oak's lab. When he finally got there he met someone didn't expect so see. "Well well well. If it isn't ashy boy." Gary said

"Oh hi Gary" ash said to his friend/rival. Gary oak was the grandson of professor oak. A fact that he prides himself on, as he arrogantly points out to others.

Gary oak may be an arrogant snooty little bastard to lots of people, but he was friendly to Ash. The reason being is that on the day Ash arrived to pallet town, when Ash and Prof. Oak had a conversation about ash's past and journey, a young Gary was hiding around the corner. Overhearing the dark conversation between the two, he ended up feeling sorry for Ash when he broke down in tears, talking about his parents dying, as well as his kidnapping and escape.

So Gary limited his snooty personality to anybody but Ash, and any jabs that he makes towards Ash are merely playful and not insulting. He and ash became friends during their time in oak's school, for their love and knowledge of Pokémon, their moments of ego, and their fun loving traits. And Ash and Lucario one day, knew about Gary's knowledge of his past, but he promised not to tell anybody about Ash's past, making sure not to make ash angry at him, especially when Lucario is around.

Ash knew that Gary may be a jerk but he has a heart of gold. Which was shown to him when Gary knew about his past, yet expressed his sympathy for ash instead of thinking and treating it like it was just a joke. So Gary became like a big brother to him through ash's growing up, despite being the same age as ash. Although ash also views him as a rival that he would like to defeat. But they never had their rivalry go so far to where they want to literally kill each other.

( _A/n unlike Naruto and sasuke._ )

"I see you have your first Pokémon. eh Gary?" ash said when he saw a poke ball in his hand.

"You bet ash, and I'm going to be a Pokémon master. Though I don't mind having you as a close second to me. Smell you later." Gary oak said as he got in the expensive car with cheerleaders in it and drove off.

" _What a show off. But I kinda like him for it_." ash thought then rushed up the stairs to oak's lab where he entered to find the man himself at his desk.

"Well hello ash, I see you showed up." oak said

"Why yes professor I have come for my starter Pokémon. May I see them?" ash asked excitedly

Prof. oak had a dejected look as he said "Unfortunately ash I have bad news. You see, all the starter Pokémon have already been chosen. You're out of luck on that part."

Ash was shocked yet saddened by that fact. As he was so ready for his journey to begin only to be too late for his choice of Pokémon. "Isn't there any Pokémon you have left for me, at least?"

Oak had to really think about it for a minute before responding. "Well I do have one Pokémon in my lab. But it is a mischievous little guy so there could be problems with it."

"I don't care, I need my starter Pokémon! Besides I could learn from raising this Pokémon in how to raise other Pokémon." ash responded.

Oak reluctantly conceded and got a poke ball, then opened it to let out a small mouse like Pokémon. Having yellow fur all over with two brown stripes on its back, and with a tail that zig-zagged like a lightning bolt to the base being brown near the base and yellow near the tip, pointy ears having black at the tips, and has two red circles on its cheeks. The tail being zig-zagged shaped with only a straight tip suggests it is a male Pikachu.

"A Pikachu." ash said excitedly though sensed in its aura that the Pikachu is not in a good mood. So when he got close to pet it he ended up pulling his hand back so he won't get shocked.

"That Pikachu may be so cute, but it's lightning packs quite a punch. So I recommend caution." oak said before giving a pokedex and five poke balls to ash.

After ash received his stuff from oak, oak then said quietly "And one more thing ash, be very careful on your journey. I don't want you to follow your family to the afterlife, or worse get captured by the very monster/s you might face if you don't remember your training from your father. Okay ash?"

"Okay professor goodbye for now. I'll see you in the other town!" ash called out while running to his house, Pikachu in his arms.

While on the path to his house, he put Pikachu down then got a poke ball. "Okay Pikachu, return." ash said having a beam of red light dancing out the poke ball center. But Pikachu dodged the light when it tried to touch him.

"So you don't like it in the poke ball?" Ash asked. "Pika" Pikachu said signifying yes.

"Well that is okay. I won't force you in the ball if you don't want to." ash said shocking Pikachu. A human respecting his wishes? This guy is different from the others.

Sensing confusion in his aura, ash told Pikachu to follow him to his house. Once both are at the house, lucario was at the front yard. Pikachu did a thundershock at lucario. Who used metal claw to easily deflect it, shocking and intimidating Pikachu.

( _I see that this Pikachu is quite strong._ ) lucario said to ash. ( _Lemme guess, you were late._ )

"Yes I was, I should've gone to sleep sooner so I could've chose one of the starters." Ash spoke to lucario. Much to Pikachu's surprise and confusion. He didn't know that lucario and ash could speak to each other, much less understand each other. He must be special.

"So I got Pikachu as he was the only Pokémon that professor oak had for me." ash said. ( _I see that, anyways I got your clothes ready._ )

Ash smiled at lucario. "Thank you father. I appreciate it." ash said, shocking Pikachu out of his fur. How did a Pokémon become a father to a human? Albeit one with unusual eyes? Unless lucario adopted him like he is his son.

Ash entered his house for the last time. at least for awhile, he then got dressed in his white and blue short sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a black T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots. His only royal cloth he kept is his sash which he uses as a bandana under his red and white hat that has a stylized L on it.

Putting on his shades so when he's in public, he won't have anybody drawing unwanted attention to his eyes. Then he got outside where Pikachu and lucario are waiting.

( _I like these on you, don't you?_ ) lucario asked. "Why yes father _._ Now as we promised each other." ash then took out his poke ball.

On lucario's say so he then threw the poke ball and caught lucario in it. "YESSSS! I caught dad! Err… I mean Lucario." ash said catching himself on that humorous slip of the tongue

After a second of posing, ash then let lucario out. "How did you feel?" he asked

( _I was only a little dizzy when I got sucked in._ ) Lucario said smiling.

"Well don't worry, you're free to stay out of the poke ball like Pikachu." ash said much to lucario's delight.

( _Of course, now I'll protect you effectively from the dangers that this world could throw at us._ ) lucario said

"That is right, and together we are unstoppable." ash said as he prepared to walk out of pallet town. "Coming Pikachu?" ash asked as Pikachu reluctantly followed them.

( _This Pikachu may be strong, but he seems to be stubborn_.) lucario said as he read Pikachu's aura as still grumpy but obeying simply out of respecting ash.

" _Don't worry dad, with you here, I'm sure you'll scare some sense into him when he acts up._ " ash spoke via thoughts to lucario. as they continued to the forest path of route 1 in the direction to pewter city.

* * *

Once in route 1 they all searched for any Pokémon that may help Pikachu gain some experience in battling, or to catch and raise.

They searched for minutes until they found a pidgey. ash was excited about having his first wild Pokémon battle. hopefully with Pikachu having his first battle showing his potential.

"Alright Pikachu are you ready?" ash asked as Pikachu decided to reluctantly obey ash simply out of respect.

"Okay Pikachu, thundershock!" ash commanded with Pikachu doing so. However due to Pikachu's thunder being half committed and pidgey sensing the attack, it ended in pidgey dodging it and flying away with surprising speed.

Ash was dejected as was lucario not believing what just happened. Pikachu was also disappointed about that battle, and was moping about it, but then noticed a lone spearow in a clearing of the forest. So Getting ash and lucario's attention, he then decided to do another thundershock, putting more of his effort into it. He nailed spearow from behind with super effective results as spearow fainted after giving a loud screech.

"YEAH We did it! I'm so proud of you Pikachu!" ash yelled out in excitement as lucario was also proud of Pikachu. While Pikachu also huffed. mostly out of snark as if going "You're welcome. But don't thank me or anything."

Ash then got ready to catch the spearow with his pokeball, until suddenly the sound of branches moving and mass flapping wings coming their direction, interrupted him. Then suddenly a flock of spearow flew out of the woods to their direction, responding to the screech that the lone one made, and they don't seem to be so happy. Lucario's eyes widened. ( _I think it's the same flock that attacked the girl you saved_.) lucario said. Ash wanted to fight back as payback for her but lucario refused to let him so they ran.

Ash, Lucario and Pikachu all ran for safety with the flock in hot pursuit. While lucario launching aura spheres back behind him to hopefully thin out the flock.

The chase lead to out of the forest, to where a river was under the small cliff, where lucario had an idea. ( _ASH! let's split up in hopes that more of the spearow flock gets drawn to me! Don't worry I'll take care of myself!_ ) ash reluctantly agreed with lucario about the plan and with Pikachu, separated from lucario and went to another direction. the plan only half succeeded with only the other half of spearow chasing lucario, and only some spearow chasing ash and Pikachu.

Which however is still a threatening flock for ash and Pikachu. It was when they were cornered at the edge of the small cliff with a river under them, ash and Pikachu then tried to fight the flock. "Quick Pikachu, use your thundershock!" Pikachu ended up doing that and took down at least 5-10 spearow before the spearow caught up and pecked Pikachu.

Pikachu was able to take out more spearow with his thunder, while ash was able to rescue Pikachu from them. however Pikachu was quite hurt. So ash had no choice but to run from the still flying spearow by jumping into a river with Pikachu in his arms.

Swimming with much of his strength, he made sure to find some flat enough terrain to climb out of the flowing river. which he did and got out. Then wiped his shades of the droplets that remained.

He then put them back on and looked around spotting a girl with bright strawberry blonde hair tied into a side ponytail, red suspenders, a yellow sleeveless tank top that shows her midriff, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs, and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces, with fair skin looking at him with green eyes. Where ash is from, her clothes were looking pretty risqué for her body, in ash's eyes. She was looking shocked at him, though looked also annoyed.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Why yes thank you." ash said while reading her aura as annoyed for some reason. "Not you the Pikachu!" she yelled out.

"Well he's possibly not gonna be, if I don't find him a Pokémon center!" Ash responded bluntly, startling her.

"Uh so sorry. And the nearest Pokémon center is just down the north path to Viridian city." she told him.

"Well I need your bike, so I can save my friend. I'll try to repay you someday." ash explained to her as he got on the bike and put Pikachu in the basket.

"Now hold on why do you need it anyway?" she asked. But ash had no time to explain as the spearow flock that was chasing him found him and resumed their chase, much to his horror, as he rode away getting chased. While she was also horrified at the display and wished she could help.

* * *

Ash was fast on the bike while making sure not to crash with Pikachu in the basket. Pikachu ended up feeling regretful about his actions that caused the flock to chase them. At this point, Pikachu wished that he could make up for his reckless mistake, and was apologetic to ash as a result. Just as ash thought it couldn't get any worse, it was suddenly raining a bad thunderstorm by the time ash felt closer to the city when the flock of spearow was still chasing him. Causing him to accidentally crash the bike and wipe out, thanks to the squishy mud, with both of them on the ground.

Ash though was determined to keep Pikachu safe to where he ended up launching aura spheres at the attacking spearow, despite some pecking attacks. in front of Pikachu. Causing him to trust ash if only so he could make up for what he did to him. Suddenly ash felt something rise from within him.

At a distance away Lucario who got away from the flock by hiding in the trees and the shadows, also sensed it then he felt proud. ( _Congratulations ash, you have became the aura guardian._ ) lucario said as he then ran to the direction of ash.

Ash then charged up his strongest aura sphere while Pikachu got ready to use his own attack. Then at the crucial moment, the spearow charged with fury at the same time ash launched the aura sphere with Pikachu launching himself in front of ash then used thunder at the spearow, at the same time the lighting strike hit the sphere. Causing a massive explosion that had the trees bending over by the blast but still rooted to the spot.

Lucario saw the explosion, and accelerated to the location hoping that ash has survived.

After the explosion it felt like hours for ash when he ended up waking up from his brief unconsciousness. Looking around he saw all of the flock of spearow that chased them on the ground fainted, bruised, and crispy, but not dead, but they may possibly think twice before trying to chase ash and Pikachu again. Speaking of which Pikachu was still beside him still alive but hurt worse because of the blast, and the girl's bike totaled and crispy. It was then lucario appeared before ash and was relieved that ash did not die.

"Are you okay father?" ash asked. ( _Yes I am. I'm hoping you're okay to?_ ) lucario responded as the sky became clear again. Then ash got alarmed and rushed to Pikachu holding it in his arms, as Pikachu woke up. "Pikachu! Are you okay?" ash asked hopeful, then relieved when Pikachu responded with a yes.

Then suddenly a rainbow appeared overhead, with a golden rainbow bird flying overhead. Ash tried to scan it with the pokedex.

" **No data description of this Pokémon, identified.** " the pokedex said. Much to ash's dismay.

( _Not all Pokémon can be scanned._ ) lucario said. ( _At least not with the Pokedex that you have, considering that there are Pokémon from other regions. But if you have reached the other regions then you may receive an_ _upgrade for it._ )

"Oh right." ash spoke while he and company watched the bird disappear into the sky with a screech, with the rainbow following suit. Then ash and company then trekked the path until they finally found the city in the distance "We made it. We found viridian city at last." ash then felt Pikachu licking his cheek. Signaling that he trusts ash. Then with energy in their steps, they ran to the city and begin their adventure that may change their life for the better, or... for worse.

* * *

And done for now. do not forget to r/r,

constructive criticism is welcome,

and I hope that you guys may enjoy this story.

and this will have a psychic/ash and aura/ash with some smart ash. not intelligent, but ash will be much more smart in this than his canon anime counterpart.

 **And once again I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.**

Theodore the poet out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously on The Guardian, On the first day of ash's Pokémon journey, ash's first Pokémon a Pikachu accidentally attracted an angry flock of spearow.**

 **That proceeded to chase ash, his other Pokémon, a lucario, and Pikachu. injuring Pikachu.**

 **after lucario attempted to lure the flock away, ash carried Pikachu, to the Pokémon center that a girl directed him to.**

 **after unlocking his aura guardian title he then gained Pikachu's trust, and warded the flock off, then reunited with lucario, on their way to,**

" **Viridian city** "

 **What'll happen there?**

I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.

"Normal speech"

( _Lucario speaks_ )

" _thoughts and Pokémon speaking through aura_ "

"SCREAMING ON TOP OF HIS/HER LUNGS"

( _a/n my comments in the story_ )

" **Pokedex speaks** "

* * *

Ash lucario and pikachu was sprinting on the path to viridian city. All running regardless of how tired either might be. It was near the entrance of viridian city where they stopped to catch a breath, that lucario noticed that ash still has his surprisingly undamaged shades, that remained unbroken by the explosion.

( _By the way ash, why is your glasses unbroken?_ ) lucario asked ash while running. "Hmmmm…. I don't know dad i must have some strong shades. I wonder why?" ash answered. When they caught their breath, they ran again entering the city.

When on the city roads they kept running to the direction of where they may find the pokemon center, when they found a lady on a bike stopping them. She had dark teal hair and fair skin. she wears a purple cap with a black rim, red top, and gold star, a purple collared shirt with red trim, a sky blue chest piece, and gold shoulder pads, a matching belt with a gold buckle, a purple skirt, black shoes, and white gloves.

"Halt! I am officer jenny, and I want to know who you are!" she yelled out as she stopped them.

"I-i'm sorry officer i'm just in a hurry, my pikachu is hurt. And i need to find a pokemon center." ash explained to her. "Well do you actually own this pokemon?" she asked threateningly much to lucario's ire.

Ash then gave her the pokedex. Then she scanned the information in the pokedex, then gave it back. Feeling a little remorseful. "I'm so sorry. it's just that the pokemon thieves were running rampant here in this city that i just had to keep my guard up." jenny apologised. "And did you say your pikachu is hurt? Well say no more, hop in and i'll get you there quick!" Ash and lucario got in the sidecar of jenny's motorcycle and got zoomed off to the Pokemon center. Little do they know, an angry trainer with her crispy bike, saw where the bike is going and followed it.

* * *

It was a few minutes when they made it to the Pokemon center. Jenny followed by ash and lucario, barged in yelling "Emergency we have a pokemon that needs help!" nurse joy came out to berate jenny about not using her parking space, but when she saw ash's hurt pikachu, she put aside her annoyance for now, and was now shocked.

"Oh my arceus! What happened!?" nurse joy asked alarmed and calling for a stretcher.

"A spearow flock attacked us, and Pikachu... he was trying to protect me." Ash said sadly.

"A spearow flock!? Why mister, you should know better than to provoke a flock so recklessly like that." she scolded, disappointed in ash.

"It was just an accident nurse! If I knew that a flock of spearow was close by, I would've stopped Pikachu from shocking one of them! Now he needs help badly, and I would do anything to see him okay again." Ash said a little angrily, then sadly on the last part, startling both of them.

"W-well... sorry for the scolding." nurse joy said a little awkwardly. "But it's a good thing that you got him here just in time. Both you and jenny." Nurse joy praised them both.

"No problem nurse joy. Oh look at the time, better get back to work!" officer jenny said as she then made a quick exit from the Pokémon center.

"Just use the driveway next time!" nurse joy called out to her retreating form. "Now ash, just wait in this room and leave the healing process to me. Okay?" She said, then noticed Lucario, looking a little hurt himself. "Oh by the way, does the other one need help?" she asked.

"Nope, Lucario's just fine. Just needs a little potion, but he'll make it. It's only my Pikachu that needs help." ash responded.

"Really, a Lucario is it? Did you know that Lucario's like this one is rare in this region?"

"Of course I do."

"Well you're so lucky to have one. You know that right? Anyways we'll have your Pikachu up without trouble, just leave it to me." Nurse joy said as Pikachu's stretcher appeared while towed by two chansey, all of which helped ash and nurse joy, put Pikachu in a stretcher and wheel him to the back.

While pikachu was being helped, ash and lucario then talked to each other. " _I can't believe she scolded me. I'm not that reckless._ " Ash said with his thoughts.

( _I know. But you could've charged that flock by yourself, if I didn't stop you. If that isn't recklessness then I don't know what is.) Lucario responded._

" _Yeah, I guess your right, sorry dad._ " ash said sadly, then he changed the subject. " _Hey dad when I protected Pikachu, I felt a power flow through me._ " ash asked

( _I_ _t was supposed to happen, that's what people feels when they become aura guardians._ ) lucario spoke

" _What do you mean?_ " ash asked

( _When you became an aura guardian, you felt like your power got an upgrade, and got more powerful. Trust me I felt it to._ )

" _You mean I've gotten stronger?_ "

( _You could say that._ )

" _So is that why my aura sphere made that explosion after pikachu and that lightning strike combined with it?_ "

( _Correct. Though the normal aura sphere, mixed with pikachu's electric attack on its own wouldn't create that much of an explosion._ )

" _With that aside, the power up is what aura guardians feel when they earn the title?_ " lucario nodded yes. " _So... that means i'm an aura guardian?_ "

Lucario nodded again. ( _Yes. congratulations ash. I'm so proud of you._ )

Ash smiled and hugged lucario. " _Thanks father._ " it was a few minutes until ash broke the hug. "I'm gonna call professor oak, tell him where i am." ash spoke.

Ash then went to the video phone, then used it to call oak. It didn't take long for oak to answer the call. "Oh hello ash, i'm hoping that you are in viridian city.?

"Why yes i have." ash responded

"What a relief. You know when i saw you leave with pikachu i thought that this journey would be to much for you. I also bet my grandson that you might not catch a new pokemon by the time you reach viridian city."

Ash then smiled, "well i have my lucario, does that count?" ash asked. Then lucario got to the screen.

"Well i believe so. I'm sure gary won't mind this minor loss. That is, if it was you that defeated him. " oak said

"You and me both. By the way professor, my pokedex couldn't scan lucario. Could you help me?"

"Say no more ash just put it in the slot and i'll give it an upgrade." ash then did so. Then said "Oh by the way, on the way here, i saw a big rainbow bird flying over the rainbow."

"A rainbow bird? Seriously ash were you dreaming? Many trainers searched their whole lives, and none even came close to finding it." the pokedex then popped out the slot. "There, lucario is registered in the Pokedex, and may compete in the pokemon league." oak said

"Thank you professor." ash said

"No problem, oh and ash, here's a little advice, try to catch more pokemon, to be a good pokemon trainer."

"Speaking of which, how many does gary have?"

Oak had a minute to think "ten i believe."

"TEN?!"

Oak nodded. "well ash i better go, Good luck ash." oak then hung up.

After that, ash then turned to lucario. " _Alright father let's see what this knows about you._ " ash said then proceeded to scan lucario with his Pokedex.

" **Lucario the aura pokemon, and the evolved form of riolu. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away** **. I** **t can also read their thoughts and movements.** " the pokedex said.

Ash was awed " _You know what dad, you are awesome._ " ash said.

( _I know. Me and the other lucario must get that a lot._ ) Lucario said a little smugly.

Both were unexpectedly interrupted by someone barging in angrily followed by her yelling "I FOUND YOU!" both turned to see the same girl with the bright strawberry blonde hair, from the river. And she seemed steaming mad with the crispy bike in her hands.

"Woah, what happened to your bike?" ash asked.

"YOU happened to it." she angrily said.

"Whoops i guess that explosion must have been quite strong. Sorry." ash said.

( _What happened?_ ) lucario asked

"I borrowed this girls bike so that i could use it to get to this city faster. It went quite awry, as you can see."

( _Well did you ask for permission?_ )

"Well i did but i rode ahead without her answering back, since the spearow flock was close by... I'm not in trouble aren't i?"

( _Since it was an emergency, i'll let it pass. ...This time._ ) lucario said

"Thank you." ash said before talking with the girl.

"Hello i'm speaking to you." she said trying to grab ash's attention.

"Sorry about your bike. Name's ash by the way and I hope to pay you back, miss…" ash trailed off trying to guess her name.

"It's misty. And i'm gonna be your worst nightmare if you don't pay me back for the bike." misty said.

"Well i would like to meet you in my dreams later, right now I'm hoping they'll heal my pikachu first." ash snarked

Misty always had a soft side for Pokémon, so at the mention of pikachu, misty calmed down. Though she was still annoyed that she got snarked by that boy.

It was seconds later when nurse joy came out of the operating room, with pikachu on the stretcher. then told ash that the pikachu is fine. "It needs some rest first to be at full strength."

"It is nice that you are gonna be just fine pikachu." misty said with pikachu responding with"pika." then misty noticed lucario close to ash. "Wow what is that pokemon? I never saw it before." misty asked

"Why it's my lucario. He's from another region." ash answered

"Wow it looks cool." Misty said, much to ash's delight.

Suddenly there was an explosion, followed by windows breaking. Then two Pokeballs appeared opening up, releasing an ekans, and koffing. The latter then made smokescreen.

All was surprised by the unexpected move, and coughed due to the smoke. "What's happening?"

"Prepare for trouble." a woman's voice spoke.

"Make it double." a man's voice also said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The smoke then faded to reveal two people beside their pokemon, along with a meowth in the middle.

One was a woman with long magenta hair, sapphire blue eyes, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a large red R on the middle showing her midriff, a white miniskirt which ends at her thighs, black thigh-high boots that hug her legs, and wears a pair of green and large pearl-like earrings and long black arm length gloves.

The Pokémon near her was an ekans.

The other is a male with shoulder length blue hair, with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple belt on his waist and black boots and matching gloves.

The Pokémon floating near him, and the one making the smoke, was a koffing.

"Jessie."

"James"

"Team rocket blasts off to the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Then the meowth suddenly spoke "Meowth that's right." in the human language like he was born to know how to speak that way without issue, finishing the motto.

"That's team rocket! The pokemon thieves that was causing trouble in this city." nurse joy exclaimed.

"What do you want from this place?" misty defiantly asked.

"What do we want? Why the rare Pokémon of course." jessie mockingly answered "So hand em over." james demanded

"Well i refuse since there is only common and sick pokemon. so you're gonna have to leave." nurse joy responded.

"If i were you, i'd obey, unless you want things to get hairy." misty threatened. Pokeball in hand.

"Well tough luck. We refuse to leave empty handed. And we know that there are rare pokemon you have, like that lucario for example." james said with an evil smile. "So it's time to battle. And we are going to win thi-... hey what is his problem." jessie cut herself off upon focusing on ash.

All then focused on ash. With his eyes facing the floor, who happens to be enraged. His nostrils were flaring, his breathing was labored, then he looked at team rocket with a glare that could melt steel, showing his eyes in his shades making a dim glow, and to lucario, his aura was flaring like a raging fire.

Everyone was intimidated by ash's rage. Lucario was scared for a different reason though. He knew of some people from team rocket that was among and even helped the monsters that destroyed ash's home in the kingdom of lucario. He was also told by ash in their travels that quote on quote, "T-there was also some p-people with the R on them." that also experimented on him. So he was dreading ever meeting the other people that worked for team rocket, as their presence could set him off, and they may have nothing to do with what happened, let alone have any knowledge in the slightest of ash's past there. Not to mention knowing what happened there to begin with.

So lucario had to calm ash down. He put his paw on ash's back telling him to calm down. Using his aura to sooth ash, he basically reminded ash of his training. Making sure to stop him from destroying them in cold blood.

When ash calmed down he then said "well i refuse to let you have him."

Despite being intimidated by ash, team rocket still persisted. "W-w-well if you don't give us your pokemon, we'll take it by force! Go ekans!"

"Go koffing!"

Ash though was unfazed by team rocket's bold attempt to catch his pokemon. He brought his lucario out to fight them. " _It's almost admirable of them to be determined to fight, regardless of how they are scared of me. ...almost_."

"Lucario use aura sphere!" lucario put his aura in his palm until a blue swirling glowing sphere appeared. Which he threw at ekans and koffing. Hitting both, it blew up, knocking them back towards both team rocket and knocking them down.

While they're down ash and lucario then followed misty and nurse joy to the other side of the center. Where they escaped to the transfer room with pikachu's stretcher in tow. where they turned on the machine and tried to use it to transfer the pokemon in the center. However the problem is that the transfer machine is not fast enough to transfer enough pokemon to the other centers.

Which was enough time for the team rocket trio to bust in the room for a fight. Thus ash and lucario was forced to fight back. While misty tried to surf her pokeballs for her pokemon to help ash.

"Pokeball go!" misty yelled throwing her pokeball sending out goldeen. At a bad time as there is no water for goldeen to swim in.

Nevertheless ash just couldn't resist. He had to use his Pokedex on it.

" **Goldeen, the fish pokemon. Though it appears very elegant when swimming with fins unfurled, it can jab powerfully with its horn. It's also a capable of swimming nonstop up fast streams at a steady speed of five knots.** " the pokedex said.

"Misty there is no water it can fight on, you must recall it!" ash called to misty.

Though she was determined to fight with ash against team rocket, she had no choice. She returned goldeen to her pokeball.

"Okay you twerps, funtime is over. Ekans poison sting!" ekans opened his mouth and out of its mouth launched glowing purple needles. The needles then tried to hit ash but lucario stood in its way. Due to lucario's part steel type, he was unaffected, but angry.

"Okay lucario give them your bone rush." two bone shaped staffs appeared in his paws, then lucario charged forwards and proceeded to beat up ekans while koffing, and meowth was trying to dodge.

Pikachu suddenly called ash from his stretcher, having an idea. Ash listened to pikachu when he pointed to the light on misty's bike. Understanding pikachu's idea, he called out to lucario via thoughts.

" _Hey lucario, keep those pokemon busy, then cast aura sphere on my cue!_ "

( _As you wish ash, i hope you know what you're doing._ ) lucario said as he fought on, making sure none passes him for a dash for ash and his pikachu. And doing a good job at it, regardless of any shots he endured from Ekans's bite, and Koffing's tackle attack, and meowth's scratches. It hurts, but not too badly.

While that is going on, ash pedaled on misty's bike fast enough until it's light was a fully charged bright. Then pikachu jumped onto the front above the light to absorb its electricity, charging pikachu up in the process. Lucario was still in fighting condition by the time ash charged his pikachu.

"NOW Lucario!" ash called out.

Lucario backflipped to ash's side then casted his aura sphere, while at the same time, pikachu casted thundershock. Then mixing with the aura sphere like when against the spearow flock, except this time with lucario's, it caused a big explosion. That leveled most of the pokemon center.

The result of which, ended up sending the team rocket trio flying out of the pokemon center, into the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" the trio screamed out as they were flying into the distance. Complete with a twinkle, and ding sound.

Officer jenny was on the motorbike, racing to the pokemon center by the time the explosion occurred. "Damn it, i'm too late again. At least i made it for the fireworks." she said.

*Time skip to daytime*

"The pokemon has been successfully transfered." nurse joy said while on the p.c. to her sister in pewter, with officer jenny behind her. "My center is destroyed but it's the Pokemon's safety that counts."

"I know, all the pokemon arrived here safely." pewter joy said. "It was thanks to not only the trainers that were there, but because of your bravery that this was possible."

"That is a relief. The trainers are on their way to your city. Thanks sis." she said as she turned off the p.c.

"Those kids sure are something, aren't they?" jenny chuckled

"They sure are. I hope they'll get through the forest in one piece."

"I'm sure they'll be fine.

Meanwhile at a distance, the team rocket trio was in the woods, figuratively licking their wounds from that battle.

"That pikachu was strong." jessie said.

"Quite strong. We should catch it." james responded

"But what about that lucario, it's strong to." meowth said

"Well duh, we'll catch it to. We'll catch both pokemon from that twerp." james responded as they both recuperated wondering what to do.

All the while ash and company entered what could be, misty's nightmare on earth.

* * *

 **And done.**

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review.

and once again, **I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.**

 **Theodore the poet signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously on The Guardian, Ash, lucario, and, Pikachu, reached the viridian city Pokémon center. Where Pikachu was taken to be healed from his wounds.**

 **While there, the girl with the bike, introducing herself as Misty, met ash and lucario, hoping for them to pay her back for the bike that got broken in the explosion.**

 **Unfortunately for them, a trio of Pokémon thieves, known as team rocket, barged in demanding for all the Pokémon that resides in the center.**

 **Unfortunately for them, they were beaten by ash and his Pokémon, and were sent blasting off.**

 **After that fiasco, Ash, and lucario and Pikachu, now followed by misty, proceeded to viridian forest. where misty's nightmare was about to begin.**

 **What's gonna happen?**

I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.

"Normal speech"

( _Lucario speaks_ )

" _thoughts and Pokémon speaking through aura_ "

"SCREAMING ON TOP OF HIS/HER LUNGS"

( _a/n my comments in the story_ )

" **Pokedex speaks** "

* * *

In the viridian forest, ash, Pikachu, and lucario, walked along through while misty trailed behind scared. She then saw a caterpie and screamed, then hid behind ash. "Get that thing away from me!"

Ash, Pikachu and lucario turned and spotted the caterpie in question. Getting ash exited, but wondering what her problem is.

"It's just a caterpie misty." ash said.

"I don't care what it is! It's a bug, and I hate bugs!"

" _What does she have against bugs?_ " Ash spoke via thoughts to lucario, who responded with shrugging.

"It doesn't matter though. I'm catching it! But first I should know about this Pokémon first." he spoke out. Before using his pokedex on caterpie

" **Caterpie, the worm Pokémon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. Also for protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies**." Dexter said.

"Geez i hope i don't provoke the strong stench then. Nevertheless, Pokeball Go!" ash said throwing the pokeball at the caterpie. The pokeball tapped caterpie, then opened up, and sucked in the caterpie in a white light.

After landing it then had a red center while shaking left and right. It was a tense few seconds before making a high pitched click sound at the same time the red in center faded leaving the center white. Signaling a successful capture.

Ash was ecstatic about his first Pokémon caught. "YESS! I caught a caterpie!" ash yelled out in celebration. Putting the pokeball in his hand, he then celebrated tucking misty's arm under his, as he marched fast in circles, while she was protesting. The circular motions left Pikachu dizzy and falling backwards, while lucario was cracking up on the inside.

Getting her arm out of ash's she was gonna admonish him when he put his pokeball up close to her face. Leaving her quite horrified.

"Look at this. This is the first Pokémon I've caught without mistakes. Ash said.

"That's great, now keep it away from me."

"Aw come on you're not scared of a little bug now are ya?"

"All bugs are creepy, and they are disgusting too! Even in a pokeball. JUST KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" misty yelled.

"Well I like bug types, even in a pokeball. It must be great having one inside my pokeball, so cute and cuddly, I love my new Pokémon" ash said rather fondly. With lucario agreeing with him.

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." misty snarked. Turning her back to ash.

"And I'm actually wondering why you aren't a fire Pokémon trainer with fire Pokémon that matches your personality." ash snarked back. Much to misty's ire. And lucario's slight amusement.

Once Pikachu recovered ash showed him the pokeball containing caterpie. "Look Pikachu you have a new friend to play with in your free time." ash said resulting in Pikachu agreeing happily with ash. ( _It would be fun, and beneficial in bonding, to have a Pokémon to play around with_.) lucario said

"I'm glad both of you like it, and now we can catch new friends after this one. Caterpie is sticking with us." ash said much to misty's horror.

"That means…" misty trailed off scared, as ash let out caterpie from it's Pokeball. Making misty run to make some distance until she's behind the tree.

"There's nothing to be scared of misty, it's just a cute bug Pokémon." ash then stretched his arm out. " It's Okay caterpie, why don't you climb onto my shoulder."

Ash lowered his right arm to let caterpie onto his shoulder, it began to crawl on his arm, but when it saw misty, caterpie zoomed to her. Rubbing her leg, much to her horror.

"Aww, look at that. Caterpie likes you misty. So cute." ash said

"If it wants to like me, then it better stay AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled out, hurting caterpie's feelings. Misty then had an idea. "I know, you can keep caterpie, and get to keep the adorable Pikachu."

"Try not to waste your time. Pikachu likes me and is gonna shock anyone that touches it, or gets too close." ash said until lucario got his attention and pointed to Pikachu… enjoying the petting he gained from misty.

"Pikachu…" ash said in disappointment as lucario was secretly cracking up.

Caterpie was still close to misty's leg still keeping her horrified. "Ash put it back in the pokeball! Bugs are one of the three disgusting things ever!" caterpie returned to ash saddened.

After ash comforted caterpie, he then got angry. "How dare you talk to caterpie that way!" he then realized something. "Wait aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?"

"Carrots and peppers. That's what. Also, very funny ash." misty sarcastically said angrily.

Ash and lucario looked at each other and shrugged. Then ash turned to her still angry. "Well that gives you no right to talk mean to a Pokémon, just because you are afraid of it!" ash soothed his anger then had caterpie crawl onto it's shoulder. "I don't think you're disgusting caterpie, don't worry you'll never scare her anymore." ash turned to misty. "Because we're leaving without her. Come on Pikachu, lucario."

Ash, and lucario then headed deeper into the path through the forest with Pikachu following after getting out of misty's arms. But misty was not having it. " _I'll show you ash._ " she thought following after.

Ash, and his Pokémon were walking with caterpie on his shoulder. Ash and lucario sensed misty through her aura, but pretended not to notice. But Pikachu noticed her and called for ash. "What is the matter Pikachu?"

Both then turned around, seeing misty. She tried to hide and look inconspicuous behind the tree but she was clumsy, and ash still saw her trying to hide.

"No use hiding misty, why are you following us?" ash asked.

Misty was a little saddened that she was found. So she just got out from behind the tree. "Because... of my bike. You still owe me for it." she said a little awkwardly at first.

Ash and lucario face palmed. " _She's still steamed about that bike?_ " ash thought

( _Well considering her personality, she isn't one to simply drop something as minor as that bike._ ) lucario said

"Can't you forget about that crummy bike?"

"No way! It was because of you that my bike is fried!" misty yelled.

"It was an accident misty!" ash responded.

"Right, you took my bike, rode away from that flock, then that big explosion happened, completely ruining my bike, was an 'accident'. as much as I try to sympathize with you, you clearly are dumb!" misty said.

"Well I was going to return it, had that thunderstorm not happened, causing me to trip on the mud and muck, and then wipe out as a result! And for your information, I'm more smarter than you think! Besides if I'm that dumb, then why are you following me?" ash responded.

"Am not! I just believe that this path is the fastest out of this forest!" misty responded.

"Sure you do." ash sarcastically said as he continued his walk.

"I'm not leaving you alone, till you pay me for my bike!" misty yelled out following. Leaving lucario and Pikachu sighing at the impasse between ash and misty.

*Time skip*

It was nighttime when ash and lucario, lied down near the other end of the stump from misty's side with the shade from the stump covering them both from the shine of the campfire, with Pikachu and caterpie on it. Ash with his shades removed, had a conversation with lucario. " _It's been a while, since we both slept outside, hasn't it?_ " ash spoke by thoughts to lucario.

( _It sure was, my son. And I believe there is gonna be more of this in our journey to come._ )

Ash agreed with lucario. Then suddenly got an idea. " _Hey dad. How about at times, I give you orders through aura, during our battles_." lucario was confused, at what ash said. " _So that way, we have an advantage, because our opponent won't know what we're gonna pull._ " lucario had to think it over, until he then responded.

( _Only if our opponent is not a good guy, and if we are disadvantaged, we use it as our last resort._ )

" _Good idea. After all there is no honor, and no challenge, in abusing our power against the trainers that don't deserve it._ "

Misty was preparing her sleeping bag when she noticed that ash had nothing to sleep in. not seeing his face without his shades, due to the dark of nighttime, and the shadow of the stump from the fire. "how come you have no sleeping bag?"

"Me and lucario are used to sleeping outside, without one. It's no big deal." ash answered.

"O-kay, just don't come crying to me once you catch a cold, or get back aches." misty said.

"Well good night to you then." ash said as he put his sash/bandana over his eyes then slept with lucario.

While they slept, both Pikachu and caterpie, ended up admiring the stars, and the moonlight view. Then spoke to each other, played some charades, all while having fun. Ending in caterpie looking up to the sky, dreaming that he would fly as a butterfree someday.

* * *

It was next morning, when misty woke up. Only to see the caterpie... a few inches from her face, making her horrified into screaming.

Said screaming, caused everyone to wake up, out of shock of hearing her scream.

"What's wrong? What happened?" ash asked in alarm.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! This thing was 'this' close to my face!" misty yelled angrily with some fear. "What was it doing sleeping near me?!"

"Well obviously, caterpie wants to be your friend. Don't you little guy." ash said the last part cutely to caterpie.

"If it wants to be my friend, it should stay in your pokeball, and KEEP ITS DISTANCE FROM ME!" misty yelled out loud. Causing caterpie to retreat to ash's leg in tears.

Ash was not happy about what misty said. "Okay misty you're being so unbelievable right now! Why it likes you, I have no idea." ash said as he tried to comfort caterpie. But caterpie got sucked in in ash's pokeball, seemingly not listening to ash's comforting words.

"You **big stupid ugly gut, sucking jerk!** I believe you owe caterpie an apology!" ash yelled shoving caterpies pokeball in her face. Scaring her once again. She turned her back to him though, for two reasons.

 **One:** She was hurt by what ash said to her.

 **Two:** she actually feels guilty about what she said that had caterpie crawl away. But she didn't want ash to know that yet.

If she didn't turn around, she would've saw ash's eyes glow red, that was dimmed out by his shades that he put back on. Ash was gonna threaten her in scary fashion. When the sound of wings caught his and everybody else's attention. Making his eyes turn to normal. They then turn to see a pidgeotto, catching a worm.

Ash was excited to see another bird Pokémon. "WOW a pidgeotto!" he said as he put his hat and sash/bandanna back on. He then took out his pokedex to scan the pidgeotto.

" **Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of pidgey. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. Unlike the more gentle pidgey, it can be more aggressive, and dangerous. Please approach with caution.** " Dexter said.

"So cool! I'm gonna catch that pidgeotto." ash said excited. " _I couldn't catch the pidgey, but I'm gonna make up for it by catching the evolved form. Plus with Pikachu getting more cooperative, I can get him to battle more effectively._ " ash thought.

"Let's go Pikachu." Pikachu then got in front of ash in a battle position. Pidgeotto saw Pikachu wanting to battle, then flew up in the sky ready to charge. "Pikachu use your thundershock!" ash called out. Causing Pikachu to use his lightning on pidgeotto, shocking it and paralyzing it.

Ash praised Pikachu for the direct hit, then took out his pokeball. "Pokeball go!" ash called as he threw it, the ball then hit pidgeotto and opened up, sucking it in. After that it then shook with it's center red. After the same tense few seconds, it then made a high pitched click, as it's center turned white, as it stopped moving. Signaling another successful capture.

"Yes!" he yelled when he ran to the pokeball and put it in his hand. "I caught a pidgeotto!" ash yelled as he did a victory pose. Lucario was also happy and proud about ash's success of catching pidgeotto. After the mishap with the pidgey, he made up for it by catching the evolved form, talk about improving.

( _Good job ash._ )

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also celebrated.

"Well I gotta say ash, that was a good call going for Pikachu to battle it." misty praised.

"Next time, don't associate me with stupidity. Otherwise, you're gonna get schooled." ash responded though also smiled at her for the praise.

Misty made a small laugh, regardless of his response. "I guess I underestimated you. You do have what it takes to be the Pokémon master." misty said. Then she got serious. "Listen ash, i…" she trailed off however when they heard the familiar sound of laughter.

"Those laughs, I know the sounds." ash said as he and the others then saw the familiar trio of team rocket.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blasts off to the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"What are you guys doing here!?" misty yelled

"Obviously for the Pikachu, and lucario of course." Jessie mockingly said

"Well go find your own Pokémon, that you want!" misty responded

"We cannot. That Pikachu is quite strong. And do you know how rare that lucario is, in these parts? Quite rare actually." meowth said.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MEOWTH! YOU'RE GIVING AWAY OUR SECRETS!" James yelled at meowth. While Jessie stomped on his tail.

Misty and lucario was confused about that. "You mean, Pikachu is that special?" she asked.

"Why yes." James said. "Why we were quite impressed by its power. That is why-" Jessie said, only to have both of their faces scratched by meowth.

"And look who's giving away our secrets." meowth said also angry.

"Stop it meowth, we're in charge!" James said as meowth got done scratching. "Listen twerps, give us those Pokémon, so nobody gets hurt."

"Except for… all of you." a dark voice growled out. With killing intent laced to it. Causing the area to suddenly feel cold. Everybody turned to ash, to see an enraged ash who happens to be glaring at team rocket. That death glare looked like it could've caused a forest fire, and kill team rocket in a nanosecond, if his shades were off and if they had eye contact.

Misty was also horrified, but was also in thought. " _Apparently those guys sets him off. I know that team rocket is a bad organization, but what is it about them that makes him more angrier at them than even me? Does he have some sort of a past with them, or something?_ " she wondered while also fearing what ash was gonna do to them.

Lucario was nearby though, and calmed ash down with his aura. Ash then calmed his mind, extinguishing the fires of rage in him. Preventing what could have been, a violent outburst that could lead to a beatdown on the trio's end.

"Well you're not getting my Pikachu, or my lucario. So just forget it." ash threatened.

Despite the threat, and the apparent killing intent leveled their way a few seconds ago, they decided to face their fears, and continue the fight. Though they are sure they could've got beaten and bruised if ash was at his most angry and then lost control.

"W-w-well we'll take them by f-force then. Go ekans!"

"Go koffing"

Both Pokémon was sent out to battle much to ash and misty's dismay.

" _A double battle?_ " ash thought as he was irritated by the rules of kanto, banning the double battles from happening. Too bad team rocket ain't following them.

"Don't worry ash. I know a way around it. We'll just tag battle them." misty said as she took out her pokeball.

"No misty! Their mine to take on." ash said.

"But ash…"

"Koffing use sludge!" koffing then sprayed out black sludge. Hitting lucario and Pikachu in their eyes, blinding them. Ash ran to his Pokémon, hoping they're alright. "That wasn't fair!" misty yelled.

"Well we're bad guys. What do you expect from us? Rocket samurai's?" Jessie snarked. While ash then handed Pikachu to misty.

"Take care of him. He's too blinded to help. Don't let team rocket have him" ash said, preparing his battle. While lucario retreated behind misty to rub the tar from his eyes.

"Pidgeotto go!" ash yelled throwing his pokeball to send out pidgeotto. Who was facing some exhaustion from the brief battle with Pikachu.

"It's time to play boys, go ekans poison sting!" ekans then fired the needles at pidgeotto, who dodged the needles."

"Pidgeotto Peck attack!" pidgeotto struck ekans with its beak with strong force, knocking ekans back, but the ekans was still ready for more.

"Koffing use smog" koffing fired out the smoke from its holes trying to attack the pidgeotto.

"Gust attack!" pidgeotto fired a blast from its wings, deflecting the smog away, and continuing the battle.

However the exhaustion of it's last battle with Pikachu was kicking in. The fact it was flying a little slower as the battle went on, was starting to show to ash's eyes. Nevertheless it was determined to beat the ekans and koffing at best, or just hold them off for Pikachu or lucario to recover, at worst. The latter however, was happening as koffing and ekans teamwork eventually shined and started to overpower it.

"Koffing tackle it down!"

"Ekans finish it off with your own tackle!" Both Pokémon collided with the pidgeotto. Knocking it down and fainting it.

"Return Pidgeotto!" ash use the red beam of light from his pokeball to suck pidgeotto back in. Lucario recovered just in time to fight team rocket, but ash told him not to. "I want my caterpie to be the one to fight. To give it hopefully enough experience _._ " ash spoke.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? That thing is gonna get squashed! Use your lucario!" Misty screamed. But ash was persistent "Trust me i know what i'm doing."

( _I hope that you truly do._ )

"Go caterpie!" ash sent out caterpie. Much to the laughter of team rocket.

"Eeek is that a bug?" Jessie mockingly screamed out.

"Why yes it is. Looks like some sort of worm." meowth said.

"Oooh better get the bug spray." James also mocked. As ekans and koffing launched forward. Caterpie got scared, but pulled together and got determined.

"Caterpie use your electroweb!" Caterpie then shot out a web that not only stopped koffing in its tracks, and muzzled ekans, but also electrified them much to everyone's but ash and Lucario's shock. "Now tackle!" Caterpie then tackled Koffing. Knocking it into Ekans and launching them both into team rocket, who also got shocked by the electrified web.

"It's like I gotta do everything around here." meowth said as he got ready to battle. However, ash then called for Caterpie to do another electroweb which it did on Meowth before he could even do anything, then did tackle again on meowth that knocked him into team rocket as well.

It was here that Ash had a combo attack to do with Lucario and Caterpie, while making sure that he hid his aura sphere from Misty who was busy cleaning the sludge off of Pikachu's eyes, and was still in the middle of recovering from her shock.

Ash then charged up his aura sphere along with lucario, while telling Caterpie to cast another electroweb on cue. Then when Ash casted his aura sphere, so did Lucario. And then caterpie casted electroweb on the aura spheres, as they hit team rocket. Making an explosion that launched team rocket into the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they screamed as they flew off through the sky into the distance, with another twinkle, and a ding sound.

"Yess! We won our first battle!" Ash yelled out while picking up caterpie. While Pikachu, now with the sludge out of his eyes, got out of Misty's arms and joined in on the celebration with ash. Misty was also smiling, still not knowing that Ash also did an aura sphere due to her shock. " _So he really did know what he was doing, after all._ " She thought. " _He really does have what it takes to be a great trainer. I guess I really underestimated him._ " She then saw caterpie in ash's hands close to her face, scaring her.

"So aren't you gonna apologize to it now?" ash said. Misty then knew that since caterpie saved them just now, it would be quite cruel, and evil of her to be ungrateful to the caterpie, even if caterpie was a bug Pokémon. So after ash put caterpie down she then said that she was truly sorry to it. Then she tried to pet it, when it sprayed mist out of its mouth, startling her.

"Woah, it is evolving?" ash said in wonder as caterpie got covered in the mist like a cocoon. Once the mist faded, it shown an evolved Pokémon in caterpie's place.

"Wow it really did evolve!" ash said happily as he took out his pokedex.

" **Metapod, the cocoon Pokémon. And the evolved form of caterpie.** **Its shell is as hard as an iron slab.** **It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. It quietly endures hardships while waiting to evolve. Note: this Pokémon has reached this stage earlier then the others of this variety.** " Dexter said

"That is awesome! At this rate, you'll be a butterfree in no time!" ash said with metapod agreeing with him. As well as Pikachu, and misty. However for misty...

"So. Just so we may not forget, you were in the middle of apologizing?" ash said to misty. She was annoyed at first, but seeing a beedrill fly by, she then screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! Just get me out of this forest!"

"Well you can find a way out, if you wish. For me though, I'm giving metapod new friends. Ciao." ash said after returning metapod, then running off deeper into the forest with lucario and Pikachu. "Hey wait for me!" misty said in fear of being alone as she ran to follow ash into the forest.

* * *

*Time Skip*

( _a/n I'm putting two of the Pokémon episodes in this chapter. As I would like to get the viridian forest arc done, as soon as possible. So hold onto your hats folks. This is gonna be longer than expected._ )

Ash, lucario, Pikachu, and misty, was continuing through the forest as they were finding a way out. Misty then saw a weedle, then screamed and retreated to climbing a tree.

"What is it this time misty?" ash asked irritated seeing misty up in the tree.

"That g-g-gross bug over there." misty said. Pointing at weedle.

"Wow a weedle? I never thought I would find one!" ash said as he took out his pokedex.

" **Weedle, the hairy bug Pokémon. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis. It also has a two inch poisonous stinger on its head, to protect itself.** " Dexter said.

"Nice. Though it doesn't look hairy to me. nonetheless, I'm gonna catch it. Go pidgeotto!" ash called out a recovered pidgeotto for battling the weedle.

( _a/n Try looking up an image of weedle on google images once you readers have the time. Does that thing look hairy to you as it's claimed to be?_ )

Meanwhile, misty was running away from the battle. She was behind one of the trees catching her breath, when a boy wearing a samurai outfit suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swung his sword until it was just inches from her face, much to her horror. " _I hope I'm not gonna need new pants._ " she thought.

"Konichiwa. Are you by any chance, a villager from pallet town?" The would-be samurai speaking in a thick accent asked.

"U-uh no a-actually I'm from cerulean city." misty said trying not to anger him.

"Well then my search continues. By the way a word of warning. Do refrain from screaming on top of your lungs, lest you provoke a swarm of beedrill." the kid said as he sheathed his sword, then retreated into the forest.

What he said had misty suddenly scared. " _If what he says is true, then ash must be in danger!_ " misty then rushed to where ash is battling the weedle, and winning.

"Pidgeotto use your quick attack!" pidgeotto rushed as fast as a bullet hitting the weedle with its beak. Causing the weedle to be too weak to fight back and unable to resist the catching attempt that ash is about to do.

"Pokeball…" ash tried to say but he was interrupted.

"Greetings, I search this forest for any trainer that is from pallet town. Are you such trainer?" The kid that misty met asked.

"Yes I'm from pallet town. I'm a little busy though so be a little patient." ash said as misty appeared.

"Ash keep… LOOK OUT!" misty yelled as the kid from before swung his sword, stopping it just inches from ash's face. Lucario was not happy. But ash raised his arm telling him to not lose control and beat him up. "Who are you and why did you try to slice me in half?" Ash asked angrily

"My apologies. You may call me samurai. And I challenge you, trainer of pallet town. Do you accept?" The samurai asked.

"Why yes, though you could've simply asked to be my opponent instead-" ash tried to say the rest, but then he caught the weedle he was trying to catch, crawling away to safety. "NO YOU DON'T!" ash tried to catch the weedle, but he missed and hits a tree instead. Thus weedle got away. Much to ash's dismay.

"I see that you're quite a novice. This is gonna be easy." the kid then tossed a pokeball to send out a pinsir.

Ash though angry at him for distracting him from catching a weedle, letting it escape, he couldn't resist a challenge given to him. So he took out a pokedex to scan the pinsir.

" **Pinsir the stag beetle Pokémon. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes its horns, making it tough for the foe to escape. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places.** " Dexter said.

"Pidgeotto return!" ash called, using the beam of light to return pidgeotto. "You just made a big mistake friend." ash said as he took out another pokeball. " For it is a bad idea to underestimate me." ash then sent out metapod.

"Heh metapod. It's gonna get crushed badly." samurai laughed out while misty was horrified.

"Call it back ash, not even a bug deserves this fate!" Misty said feeling legitimately scared for metapod despite her fear of bugs. But lucario was calm and unfazed. Cause he did teach ash to strategize so he knows that ash knows what he is doing.

"Now pinsir! Use your vice grip!" samurai called as pinsir picked up the metapod with its horns and tried to crush it. "Use harden." ash said as metapod enveloped itself in a green glow. As pinsir picked it up in its claws, and squeezed with all it's might, only for its thorns to break, and for its horns to crack.

Everybody including lucario, except for ash, was shocked and speechless. Ash just smirked and said "Told you not to underestimate me." ash said as samurai called back his pinsir. Then he brought out his next Pokémon, ...another metapod.

"Oh this isn't good, a metapod vs metapod fight is gonna take forever. Mind if I switch?" ash asked, but before he could have an answer, a sound of mass buzzing was heard. Causing them to suddenly see a swarm of beedrill, bearing down on them.

"Oh no! That escaped weedle must have told the beedrill about us!" ash said as samurai returned his metapod. "We must hurry! These beedrill are bad news." samurai said.

Ash unfortunately hesitated for a brief second because of him thinking about catching a beedrill to make up for his failure to catch weedle. And that second caused a beedrill to capture ash's metapod, before he could return it.

"No Metapod!" ash tried to rush back to rescue it, but misty and lucario had to drag him away from the swarm and force him to run with them to a safe place.

It was minutes of running, when everyone got to a nearest shed to take shelter.

Throughout the running journey, ash, when he was dragged away from the beedrill, suddenly had a brief flashback, to the time of his childhood when he was dragged away from his parents, by his guards, while the monster/s were bearing down on them. When he was back to reality and running he couldn't help but think about his flashback, that reminded him of that traumatic moment, and shed a tear for his family.

Nevertheless he couldn't stop running to think about it. As he could've been in trouble from the beedrill for it. Also, he kept remembering lucario's training about to not look back to his past, as it could lead to his angst. And to keep moving forward, and to never give up. Because it'll help you make a difference.

Once everybody is inside the shed, they had to catch their breath. As they tried to breath, ash was looking out the shed window. Looking for any signs that the beedrill may have followed them here.

"No signs of beedrill, close by. We're safe here." ash said " _i don't even sense them close by._ " He also thought scanning their aura's.

"How can you be so sure?" misty asked.

"Because beedrill are normally territorial, according to professor oak's teachings."

"A student of this professor oak? I see that you learned nothing from him then." samurai said

"What did you say?"

"Face it. That is what you get for hesitating in returning your Pokémon, when you had a chance to do so. Because of your irresponsibility as a trainer, your metapod got taken to their hive." that had ash silent and angry. "You really are a novice, unlike the other trainers I faced, from pallet."

"Other trainers?" misty asked.

"Why yes. They were great trainers, each one better than the last. Especially the last one before you, this Gary." Ash couldn't help but feel happy for Gary, seeing that he ended up defeating this kid, he couldn't resist smirking briefly. But then he got even more angry when he realized that he was compared unfavorably to him by this kid. His pupils glowed more brightly due to his rage.

"If you were like any of those trainers-" samurai got cut off by ash's yelling for him to shut up, causing him, misty, lucario and Pikachu to flinch at the intensity of ash's enraged yell.

"SO IT IS MY FAULT THAT THE BEEDRILL SWARM TOOK MY METAPOD? THAT MAKES ME A NOVICE? WELL LOOK WHO IS TALKING, WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAULTS? YOU DIDN'T PICK UP A SINGLE WIN AGAINST THE OTHER TRAINERS THAT YOU FACED ESPECIALLY THE FIRST ONE, PLUS WHO'S REAL FAULT WAS IT THAT THE BEEDRILL SWARM CAME IN THE FIRST PLACE? IF YOU DIDN'T STOP ME CATCHING THAT WEEDLE, JUST SO YOU COULD FIGHT ME, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BLAME ME FOR THE FAULT THAT IS CLEARLY NOT MINE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! AND LET'S NOT GET INTO THE FACT THAT YOU COULD'VE KILLED ANYBODY WITH THAT FAKE SWORD OF YOURS!"

Samurai, who had tears in his eyes, misty and Pikachu were all scared. This is not the same ash that they know. It's like he was possessed.

Lucario knew what was happening when he scanned ash's aura. Seeing it fiery red. Also Seeing ash's palms glowing a light blue, he acted quickly. He dashed to behind ash and ended up placing his paw on his back. ( _Easy there ash, calm down._ ) ash's rage started to disperse. ( _yes my son. Be calm. Stay calm._ ) Ash then took a deep breath, a few times until he was completely calm.

"Sorry. I lost my temper there." ash said awkwardly with some shame.

"w-w-What was that about?" misty asked while Pikachu and samurai shrugged while wiping away his tears, and lucario looked at his son in worry.

A little while later, that night everybody, except ash and lucario, were asleep. The reason was that Ash was still worried about metapod. While lucario was worried about ash, since he lost his temper and got angry, which worried him.

"Hey dad, is metapod okay?" ash asked.

( _I'm sure he'll be just fine. Just try not to lose sleep about it. You may need your strength when we rescue it_.) lucario said smiling at ash, hoping to relax him.

"Thank you dad." ash said. Then he asked "What happened back there by the way, i got so angry, that wasn't myself today."

That was when lucario stopped smiling. ( _That is what happens if an aura guardian get's enraged. Like everybody else, they have a red aura that shows to me when they are angry._ ) lucario explained. ( _But with aura guardians it is another story. Their eyes turn red as well as their auras. And they seem to glow with intensity as well_.)

"But there are others that has red eyes too right?"

( _But with aura guardians, their anger is a different story. If their eyes were bright red, they're in the first stage. Like you, it is not horrible. Only that they say mean things. But not too mean. You could've fired an aura sphere, but I stopped it by calming you down. If you fired it, you could've had normal glowing red eyes, the second stage of anger._ )

"I almost fired an aura sphere?" ash asked getting scared of what he could've done. "If I launched it, I could've reached that point?"

( _It only depends on how angry you are afterwards._ )

"So what is the next stage after that?"

Lucario hesitated to answer. ( _I… don't think I should say what it is._ )

"Why?"

( _It's the final stage. It is the point where the aura guardian is the most dangerous to be around. Too dangerous to speak about._ )

"Just tell me please. It would benefit me to have knowledge about something, before you try it. Ain't it what I've been taught?" ash asked

Lucario hesitated before reluctantly explaining. ( _If an aura guardian's eyes were darkest of red, then he would be ruthless. If you reached that stage, you'll not be yourself. You'll feel like a monster wearing your skin, who happens to be a very ruthless and sadistic demon that would say brutally hateful things, and attack anybody that ticks you off, and may take pleasure from others pain and misfortune. You must not reach that stage_.) lucario lectured.

Ash was alarmed. "So i must not make any surviving aura guardian angry, especially myself if I want to keep my bones intact."

Lucario chuckled ( _Of course, if there are other aura guardians still around, then do not make them angry. It is also important to control your own anger, and don't let your angst get the best of you. If you don't wanna go berserk._ )

"I know. I won't go berserk I promise."

( _You better not. I don't want to lose you in your rage, and see you as a ruthless monster by anybody, or worse, become much worse than the monster/s that destroyed your home._ ) Though ash was taken aback by the blunt response, he and lucario giggled. Trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

( _We must sleep. We're gonna rescue metapod tomorrow._ ) Lucario then said.

Ash nodded then said "Dad?"

( _Yes?_ )

"I love you." ash said

( _I love you to son._ ) lucario said as they both fell asleep.

In the morning, ash snuck out of the cabin without anybody waking up. Except for lucario.

( _Leaving alone?_ ) lucario asked.

Ash sighed "it's my fault that metapod is out there. I gotta rescue him"

( _It's dangerous while alone._ )

"I have metapod there, and I'm gonna rescue him. Nothing can change my mind"

Lucario sighed. He knows his son so well. ( _Well I'm coming to. You don't think that you're taking on the beedrill swarm alone are you?_ )

Ash sighed next "I do hate it when you are correct sometimes."

( _All part of being a good father._ ) lucario said as he and ash ran for the hive of beedrill. Where metapod is.

After hours of jogging, they found the hive of beedrill as well as the kakuna. Which ash scanned with his pokedex.

" **Kakuna the cocoon Pokémon, and the evolved form of weedle. Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution.** " Dexter said.

( _Those kakuna could evolve at any second. We must sneak in with haste._ ) ash and lucario then proceeded to sneak in for metapod, but the sound of laughter appeared as they turned and saw who they hoped to never see again.

Which happened to be team rocket in what appeared to be a light tank.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Ash could've got enraged, but he knows it's not the best time for that. "I cannot battle you guys right now. The beedrill could awake at any moment."

"Give us your lucario kid! Or you'll be sorry." Jessie said.

"I said be quiet." but it was too late as the kakuna evolved into the beedrill, then flew to them. Ash and lucario was able to dodge them and rush to the tree, while team rocket was forced to bare the brunt of the beedrills wrath, with weedles chewing up the light cardboard tank.

Ash and lucario searched the tree until they found the metapod. "Yes! I'm so glad that you're alive! Now to return you to your pokeball, and get out of here." metapod however, rolled out of the way. Ash then saw sorrow in its eyes.

"You have lost its trust ash." samurai's voice called out. Ash looked around until he saw samurai, misty, and Pikachu in a protective net. "Your hesitation caused it to no longer trust you."

"No duh." ash fired out then he apologized "I'm so sorry, Really sorry, metapod. I shouldn't have hesitated. I should've returned you before they got to steal you. Can you forgive me?" ash asked seeing metapod hesitating at first, then showing trust in its eyes.

( _Ash, it accepted your apology. It trusts you now._ ) lucario said. Ash smiled seeing trust in metapods eyes.

"Look out ash!" samurai yelled as a beedrill dashed to ash intending to sting him. But Metapod jumped in the way, getting a gash on its side as a result.

"METAPOD!" ash yelled as he got to metapods side while lucario defended ash from the other beedrill. "Are you okay?" Suddenly a glow appeared from the gash in metapod, until the glow emerged from the gash, and turned into a butterfly Pokémon.

"Metapod, you evolved into a butterfree." Ash happily said.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." misty said no longer fearing butterfree. Samurai and Pikachu were also in awe. Ash then scanned it with the pokedex.

" **Butterfree, the butterfly Pokémon. And the evolved form of metapod. Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. The wings are also covered in poisonous powders, that it releases when flying at high speeds.** **It's the final stage, of the caterpie evolution.** " Dexter said.

"So awesome, I'm glad you evolved." ash said

( _Congratulations ash, you've done it._ ) lucario said proud of his son.

"There's more coming!" Samurai yelled as more beedrill came for ash, with team rocket accidentally leading more of them to ash.

But ash was ready. "Butterfree, use sleep powder!" ash called, causing butterfree to fly around, flapping its wings, releasing green powder on the beedrill, and team rocket. The beedrill and team rocket inhaled it, and fell down sleeping.

"You did it ash. Now we must leave before they wake." samurai said. Then everybody ran away from the sleeping beedrill, fast.

When they reached a clear path to an open area, they stopped to catch their breath. "I have to say ash, I'm really impressed, not only did your metapod evolve, but you also managed to control butterfree, without much problem." samurai praised.

Thank you." ash said "Hearing that from you, it means a lot."

Samurai nodded. "Listen ash, ...you were right, if I didn't distract you from catching the weedle, none of this would've happened. I also apologize for dissing you as being stupid and a novice. Compared to you, **I** am the novice."

"It's not that big a deal, Besides, now that metapod became butterfree, I was willing to forgive you for that." Ash said.

Samurai smiled. "Let me make it up to you by showing you the way to pewter city."

"Oh Yes. It's what I wanted to do since the beginning of this trek." misty said as samurai then pointed to the path to the open area.

"That way is to the city. Just follow the dirt path that goes to pewter city, you cannot miss it."

"Thank you." ash said

"By the way, how did you catch that Pokémon?" samurai asked pointing at lucario. "Didn't I hear about that Pokémon being rare in this region?"

"Yeah I thought about that to. How did you find that lucario?" misty also asked

"Uuhhh…" ash and lucario looked at each other awkwardly. "I… found it in route 1, when it was lost. And then it followed me to viridian city. Wanting to go on a journey with me." lucario nodded in agreement

"Why was it in route 1?" misty asked

"I have no idea. It could've been blown away by strong winds from sinnoh, and flew all the way here for all I care." Misty was still suspicious, but samurai was convinced.

"Changing the subject, are we gonna finish our battle?" ash asked.

"No thanks, I just gotta redouble my training. Then we may meet again, 'and' finish the fight." samurai continued. "One more thing, the pewter gym mostly consists of rock Pokémon, so I recommend that you use either water, or fighting Pokémon. If you plan on using bug, bird, or electric, then I hope that you have a strategy, otherwise you must use a different Pokémon type, if you don't want to suffer a severe defeat." samurai finished.

"Even though I already know that, I appreciate your advice. See ya." ash, misty, Pikachu, and lucario separated from samurai, then continued onward on the path through the open area that leads to pewter city.

Meanwhile team rocket is wrapped up in fake kakuna costumes hanging from the tree, among the hive of beedrill.

"This is your fault James!" Jessie said in a harsh whisper.

"Well wasn't it your idea to have that tank made out of cardboard? Besides, do you have any more bright ideas?"

"Well unlike you, I do have ideas."

"It's too bad that your ideas are awful." meowth said.

"Who asked you!?" Jessie yelled. Accidentally provoking the kakuna, that called for the hive of beedrill. Who then proceeded to do a number on team rocket with their stinging needles."

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S GETTING STUNG AGAIN!" they yelled while the beedrill were stinging them all.

For ash his journey continues, while for misty, her nightmare is over.

* * *

And done.

In case you're going, "Caterpie can't use electroweb." I checked before writing this. Caterpie actually can use electroweb in Pokémon, sun and moon. Only if it was given it by a move tutor. But for the sake of this fanfic, let's pretend it uses electroweb, as a rare egg move.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

I hope you all have a late merry Christmas, and a happy new year.

and once again, **I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.**

 **Theodore the poet signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously on The Guardian, Ash, Lucario, Pikachu, and misty have ended up traveling through the Viridian forest.**

 **Which was basically a nightmare for misty, due to her fear of bugs. Which had her view the forest by one nickname.**

 **"The forest of nightmares."**

 **Yet despite the dangers of the forest, ash and company kept going through it regardless of the bug Pokémon, like beedrill.**

 **As well as another appearance of team rocket.**

 **The adventures of which ended up evolving his new Pokémon A caterpie, from a metapod, into a butterfree.**

 **Now with his new butterfree, he now adventures forth to Pewter city, where he intends to win his first badge, and take his first step into the kanto Pokémon league.**

 **What's happening now?**

I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.

"Normal speech"

( _Lucario speaks_ )

" _thoughts and Pokémon speaking through aura_ "

"SCREAMING ON TOP OF HIS/HER LUNGS"

( _a/n my comments in the story_ )

" **Pokedex speaks** "

* * *

After the beedrill fiasco in the forest, Ash, lucario, Pikachu, and Misty all left the forest behind them as they journeyed along the dirt path that samurai said to them to go through, on their way to pewter city.

Misty was inwardly jumping for joy that the nightmare in that forest has ended, as she followed ash and the others to pewter city. Ash was inwardly a little disappointed that he couldn't catch the other bug Pokémon, but in the end, he was content with just butterfree.

They walked and jogged on the path until they finally found the destination they were looking for.

" **Pewter city** "

* * *

A little 'reverse time skip' to what happened a few minutes earlier before, where while they were on the path, up ahead a couple miles in the distance, the familiar trio, team rocket was setting up a pitfall trap. They somehow were able to flee the forest of beedrill, regardless of how much they got stung. Now they were planning on how to trap ash and his friends. In which they were digging a big hole that could be big enough for a rhyhorn to fall in, let alone two kids, a Pikachu, and a lucario. The two couldn't help but speak out the motto.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love.

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"MEOWTH! I don't get why you two are talking, and yet I'm doing all the work in the short span of time we have!" meowth yelled out making them flinch and interrupting their motto.

"He's right, we don't have much time. If they're going to pewter city, then they have to pass through here." jessie said.

"And fall right into our trap." James said smirking

So team rocket redoubled their efforts into digging up the hole in surprisingly quick fashion. Got out of it, then covered it in a bunch of thin sticks in a netlike fashion, with leaves making a thin pile over the sticks, and covering it up with dirt to have it blend in well with the path.

…Perhaps a little too well, as after they were finished they suddenly forgot where the trap was set, so they ran around trying to find where it is hidden so they know where to not go to set it off. Unfortunately for them though, they accidentally set it off themselves in doing so. Causing them all to fall in their own trap. Even more unfortunate, they then got buried in the ground.

Then to add insult to injury, the ground they were buried in was the way it was before they set up the trap. If only as a little dip in the dirt road, & ash and company ran right over it. Not noticing anything off with the path, on their way to pewter city.

* * *

Skipping back to present time, After running a few miles, they got to the outskirts of pewter city, on a hill with paths leading to it.

"Yaay! Pewter city!" misty yelled in excitement, glad to be out of that cursed forest, in her opinion at least.

"As much as I liked how beautiful that forest was, even I thought that at points, I was gonna be stuck there for the rest of my life." ash said sitting on a big flat rock.

( _You said it. I thought that I was gonna have one heck of an eternally long workout, going through that forest._ ) lucario said

"Pewter city is gray. Like the color of the stones and rocks that surrounds it. This town was always famous for stone." a new voice said startling ash and the others.

So they searched for the owner of the voice, to find a man with a brown beard. He has tanned skin, and he wore a red beanie casting a shadow over his eyes, with a yellow tank top, white gloves, as well as dark teal colored pants. And brown shoes.

"Who is this old guy?" ash asked

"Never met him." misty said

( _I'm as lost as you._ ) lucario said

"My name is flint. And you're sitting on one of my merchandise." the man now known as flint said.

"OH! Uh... sorry mister." ash said getting off the flat rock and walking down the steps to meet flint. With misty Lucario and Pikachu behind him.

"So you sell rocks?" ash asked.

"They're souvenirs of pewter city. Care to buy some?" flint asked

"No thank you. I'm just travelling to become a Pokémon trainer." ash said mildly surprising flint, while Pikachu sighed due to exhaustion.

"Well your Pokémon looks worn out. Why don't you follow me. I'll show you to the Pokémon center." he said starting to walk away with ash and company following him.

"He seems like a nice guy. I guess appearances could be deceiving after all." ash said to misty.

"Are you sure?" misty asked with Lucario also wondering if what ash said is true.

"Oh by the way, that'll be a two poke dollar charge for resting on my rock." flint said causing ash and misty to do an anime face fault.

( _There it is._ ) Lucario deadpanned quietly.

* * *

Once at the Pokémon center, ash temporarily returned Lucario to his pokéball, then handed his pokéballs and Pikachu to a familiar face.

"N-nurse joy?!" ash asked seeing a familiar face in pewter.

"Why yes I'm nurse joy." she said.

Ash then looked at his surroundings in confusion. "But shouldn't I be in pewter city instead of viridian city?" he asked

"The nurse joy in viridian city is my little sister, I'm the older joy." she responded smiling. "I've heard things about you from her. Very nice things." she said

"Well... that's nice of her. Tell her… I said thank you." he said awkwardly, while wondering if there is more joys. " _So there's possibly a large family of joys? How... odd._ " he thought

"By the way, have you seen that poster?" nurse joy asked as she proceeded to the back room.

Ash looked at the poster that advertised the Pokémon league regional championships. He was excited at the poster hoping to be a part of the league.

"This is gonna be fun." ash said but Misty's small laugh brought him back to reality.

"To compete in the regional championships, You need to earn all 8 badges from the gym leaders of different towns as proof." misty said.

"Oh Really? Gee thanks for the heads up. It's not like I was taught this from Professor oak or anything." ash said sarcastically much to misty's annoyance.

"But can you really earn those?" misty asked sarcastically

"Well of course I can." Ash answered matter of factly. Suddenly there was mocking laughter from a familiar man. Both turned to see flint walking to them.

"You don't plan on facing brock the gym leader of pewter city, do you?" he asked smiling

"Of course I do, once Lucario and Pikachu and the rest of my Pokémon are rejuvenated, then I'll have little problem facing him." ash said.

"Well good luck. Cause you're gonna need plenty of it." flint said mockingly as he left the Pokémon center much to ash's irritation.

Some time later in the café section of the Pokémon center, Ash was scarfing down on the food there. "That flint making a fool of me? I'll show him." ash said while chowing down.

"But he has a point. Do you think you can win? You see, gym leaders are different from the run of the mill trainers, in that they're more tougher." misty said

"I know that misty, that is why I'm forming a strategy against the rock type Pokémon that this brock is gonna use. Plus my Lucario and I are gonna train my Pokémon in using some useful moves, once they are at full strength again." ash said stopping his eating to speak.

"Does that strategy involve battling the gym with a Pokémon with a type disadvantage?" misty asked.

"Maybe? Why do you ask?"

"Well tell you what, if you ask nicely, I'll give you some help." misty said.

"I refuse your help. It'll just be too easy for me, and it doesn't feel honorable to curb stomp my opponent, with 'borrowed' Pokémon." ash said surprising misty as she never knew that ash was more honorable than she thought, which had her respecting him...a bit.

She was nevertheless annoyed that ash wouldn't play it safe, just this once. "But ash, what if I was only giving you advice? Plus wouldn't Lucario count as making it too easy as well?" she asked

"That is why he's only spectating. Only Pikachu, pidgeotto and butterfree are fighting. Also I don't need your advice, like I said, I have a strategy." he responded

Misty sighed getting steamed. "There's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there?"

"Nope."

"Well fine by me then, you smart alec! Just don't come crying to me once you lose." misty said while leaving the center in a huff.

"Trust me I won't."

Some time later he paid the bill, while also leaving the other café customers and staff speechless at seeing ash eat so much yet still looked the same in the gut department, then got to the waiting room where his Pokémon were waiting for him. He got his pokéballs and Pikachu, and released Lucario from his pokéball. " _How did it feel, dad?_ "

( _Like I'm strong again after a good night's sleep. Only it was after a minute of it._ )

" _Nice to hear your thoughts of how it felt. Listen father I have some strategies, but we should train first. Let's retreat back to the open areas out of viridian forest, and come back when it's way we can train Pikachu, pidgeotto, and butterfree in using the moves that I may need to fight this brock of the pewter city gym._ "

( _As long as the moves seems useful, then good idea._ )

Ash took his Pokémon, and traveled the way he came, all the way to the open plains just outside of viridian forest. Once there, he then released butterfree, and pidgeotto, and had Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and butterfree in a line in front of him to listen to ash.

"Okay guys, listen up! I'm gonna teach both of you some moves that'll come in handy in beating the rock gym leader of pewter city! But in order to do so, i need cooperation! I've been told, that the pewter city gym leader has rock Pokémon, so we must use some strategy and moves that rock Pokémon are weak against, that will defeat them. Do you all understand!" Ash called out like a drill sergeant to his men.

"Free Free." butterfree said while nodding signaling "yes sir."

"Pika pika chu. Pika pi." Pikachu said signaling "yes sir ash." While pidgeotto nodded in obedience.

"Good. Now Pikachu, we're gonna teach you a move called iron tail. It is a steel type move that should do some good damage against rock Pokémon." ash said to Pikachu, who nodded.

"As for you butterfree, you'll learn some psychic moves that'll help in my strategy against his Pokémon, like confusion, and psybeam. While you pidgeotto, shall learn steel wing, and aerial ace. Also me and Lucario are gonna train all of you in using those moves without much trouble. Understand?"

Butterfree and Pikachu nodded yes. While pidgeotto saluted with its wing.

"Good. Now I have to warn all of you, this training is gonna be harsh, so if you feel like that your going to break, DO. NOT. BE. AFRAID to let me, or Lucario know so that we'll stop! For now at least. However it has to be a legit case, cause otherwise you're doing double the effort as punishment! I'd rather not see any laziness from my team. Got it!?

Once both Pokémon agreed they all did the training. True to ash's warnings the training was brutal, like ash's training in aura with Lucario in his younger years, and there were moments where they both would have collapsed out of exhaustion, but they were as determined as ash was in beating the pewter gym that they kept going.

Pikachu was getting coached by Lucario into swinging his tail in hopes that he'll produce the iron tail. He was told by Lucario to swing the tail on some nearby trees, and big rocks not owned by flint, and focus the power into making it a steel attack. It took a couple swings that ended in pain for Pikachu, until he got the results down, at least once on a big rock. Which Pikachu, ash, and Lucario thought was awesome. However Lucario had Pikachu continue his training, to replicate the result of the iron tail until he pulls it off consistently without too much of an issue, much to Pikachu's dismay.

Same could be said for pidgeotto as well, as it flew around making fast and accurate dive attacks against some trees with its wings spread out, while trying to focus its power into its wings. Thus practicing aerial ace, to turn it into steel wing. Only to pull up when it knew that it's unable to pull off the steel wing attack. Sometimes crashing when it tried to execute it but getting up okay. Eventually it pulled off the steel wing attack without too much of a problem at least a few times, but continued to train the steel wing and aerial ace, to pull them off without hassle.

Butterfree on the other hand, was coached by ash to practicing some psychic moves that butterfree could learn, now that it's fully evolved. It had to use confusion on some items like logs to hold them up, while ash added some heavier items, like some big logs, and some heavy logs tied together, that he made from only a few trees that he had lucario chop down with metal claw. Ash said that the heavier items should represent the strong Pokémon trying to break free from the move. That by keeping the heavier woods in the hold, butterfree should be mentally strong enough to keep any Pokémon in the hold even if they try to break free. Also, ash threw some rocks where butterfree is making butterfree dodge those rocks, to represent the Pokémon using ranged moves, like rock throw, or flamethrower, and that butterfree also should avoid those while focusing, in order to keep the Pokémon in the hold.

It was close to sunset by the time they felt tired out, so they were done for the night. Ash returned butterfree, and pidgeotto, then carried Pikachu back to the pewter city Pokémon center. Where by night they were revitalized again, then after getting his Pokémon back, ash then scanned the Pokémon with his pokédex that he caught to look up the genders of the Pokémon. Learning that his pidgeotto is female, and butterfree is male. Then by bedtime, they all turned in and slept.

* * *

By daytime they got ready to train again at the same location. So ash got dressed, and geared up with gathering his items and Pokémon, and got Pikachu on his shoulders, ready to leave the Pokémon center.

Where they got to the clearing again, where they ended up training again. With Pikachu continuing his iron tail training on some trees and some rocks that aren't owned by flint. He was getting better and better at this though as he pulled off his iron tail more successfully a couple more times. Which was great for ash.

While pidgeotto continued her steel wing training from yesterday, with some struggles but not to where she was gonna break this time, as she proved to ash that she's quite a tough pidgeotto. She too got better at her steel wing training, as she was able to chop down some trees in a row, and even slashed some more big rocks. Which impressed Lucario.

Butterfree also continued to train his psychic training with his confusion, as well as the psychic attack on some large logs. He also got better at the training of his psychic moves and was able to use psybeam too. Which was impressive for Lucario and ash.

All this training happened at least for 2 days, to make sure that they're able to fight brock while they were trained.

It was today that they're preparing for their final time to train then they were ready for fighting brock for that boulder badge.

" _Let's train one more time, then we shall fight brock. Okay dad?_ "

( _Works for me, just try not to underestimate him. He'll have tricks up his sleeve._ )

So they got to the main entrance of the Pokémon center with Pikachu on ash's shoulder. But on the way out, he and Lucario looked at the female trainer that just received her recently healed Pokémon from nurse joy.

What caught ash and Lucario's attention, was that she looked familiar. She had honey blond hair that ended at her lower back, and she wore a dark gray tank top with a white collar, and dark gray stockings, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt that ends above her knees, with black high top shoes with half a Pokéball engraving on the sides, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hat band and ribbon bow.

It was that familiar honey blond hair that caught their attention. Ash was trying to think of where he saw someone with the hair color like that and what her name was, while Lucario was quite sure he knows who she is with that hair color, but wanted to make sure if he was correct first.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was wondering why ash and Lucario stared at her. Sure she looked pretty, but Pikachu saw other pretty girls, like nurse joy, officer jenny, and misty. But Pikachu doesn't get why she is the one that catches their attention.

" _She looks familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. But I believe I've met her before. Have I not?_ " ash thought.

( _I thought the same thing. Like we have met this girl before, but it must have been years ago. Why don't we talk to her before we train and then defeat the gym leader._ )

" _I don't know, does it seem important to meet her? Does it seem necessary to talk to her?_ "

( _For the sake of possibly having a new friend, I'd say of course. After all, I don't see any harm in meeting a new trainer._ )

" _Okay. Let's do it._ " ash thought as he and Lucario ended up meeting her at the entrance before she left out the door.

"Hello." ash said causing her to turn to his direction, at first with a greeting look on her face and in her blue eyes, that quickly turned to shock and embarrassment when she saw ash and Lucario's face. Looking at ash with her expression that screamed "I know you." even though ash doesn't know her.

"U...uhh …hi." she softly said with a blush. "You look... familiar. Especially since your Lucario is with you. But your shades seems to be getting in the way. Are you... ash?" she asked timidly

"Why yes I'm ash." he said, then whispered the rest so nurse joy doesn't hear him, and causes trouble for him. " And I wear them to prevent drawing some unwanted attention. I don't want to be seen without these by at least one person yet. Not until I'm good and ready."

"Oh r-right. N-nice to meet you ash." she said happily holding out her hand for a greeting handshake, which ash decided to give her that. While she thought, " _Oh dear arceus, I wasn't prepared for this. I didn't know I'd meet him again so soon_." the thoughts of which Lucario was listening to. Which gave him a bigger hunch of who she is, before ash asked her a question.

"You look familiar. Have I …seen you before?"

She could've said yes, but she wanted to see if ash could remember her first, before she introduces herself again. "W-well… f-first I gotta ask you this question. Do you remember one day you saw a summer camp from another region? And if so, d-did you know I was part of it?"

That question shocked Lucario after he thought about it for a couple seconds, as he remembers it like it was yesterday. Remembering him and ash, saving a girl with the honey blond hair named Serena, then helped her get back to her camp. Lucario couldn't believe that this was or could be the same girl from years ago.

On the other hand, ash was in thought, feeling confused about the question. Not realizing the question was about herself. "Uuuuhhhh… I remember the camp but-" he tried to say until Lucario interrupted him.

( _ASH! I remember that day! We saved a girl named Serena from that spearow flock that we ran from days ago, and escorted her to that camp. Could she be that girl!?_ )

"Serena? …Are you Serena? From that summer camp, a couple years ago?!" ash asked surprised.

"Why yes ash. Thank you for remembering." she said happily, while she was celebrating and jumping around on the inside. She then proceeded to hug ash, shocking Lucario and ash, and had Pikachu confused but interested to hear more. They both couldn't believe that they reunited with the same girl from years ago, who decided to return to kanto despite the bad memory from the camp years ago, how unexpected.

"Wow you knew each other before? How sweet." nurse joy said, overhearing the conversation between the two, much to Serena's embarrassment.

"Well... thank you nurse joy." ash replied to her before asking Serena "So… why are you here in pewter?"

"W-well… why… why don't we talk on our way to where you're going." Serena said hoping to get away from nurse joy, so she doesn't embarrass her more. Not that she hates her for it.

"Sounds good to me. See ya nurse joy." ash said as he, Pikachu, and Lucario with Serena in tow, left the Pokémon center, and walked to where ash trained in the open area.

While on the way there, Serena was blushing while smiling at the fact that ash, was holding her hand again like when she was younger. Lucario sensed that her aura was pink meaning that she was enjoying the fact that ash of all people was holding her hand while walking.

In other words,

…it was the aura of love.

"B-by the way ash, I see that you have a Pikachu as well, right?" She asked noticing Pikachu.

"Why yes Serena. This Pikachu is mine. He's actually my first Pokémon." Ash answered while smiling at her.

"It looks s-so cute." She said much to ash and Pikachu's delight. "How many other Pokémon do you have? And what are they?" She asked.

"I have four Pokémon. And they're Lucario, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree." He responded.

"Wow. You're almost to six? T-that's amazing." She said smiling. "And where did you get Pidgeotto and Butterfree?"

"Both of them, I caught in the Viridian forest. The latter I caught as a Caterpie, and then long story short, I was able to have it evolve into a Metapod, and then to a Butterfree in record time during my little journey in the Viridian forest. Even I'm impressed that Caterpie could fully evolve that fast." Ash responded, remembering his time in the forest.

"Really!? I never knew that some Pokémon like Caterpie, could evolve that fast! I thought that they needed a little more time." She said feeling speechless.

"I know. I thought the same thing about that too. Apparently some Pokémon just proves you wrong in that aspect." He said, continuing to walk with her to his destination.

Once they reached Ash's destination, he couldn't help but ask. "So why were you in pewter?"

"B-because I've c-came here on a P-Pokémon journey, to compete in the Pokémon league." Serena answered timidly. "W-why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I'm like you too. I came here on a similar Pokémon journey as well. It's nice to meet a fellow trainer on a similar adventure." Ash said

"That's... nice of you ash. By the way, are you gonna fight the pewter gym leader?"

"Why yes I am, I gotta train first though, I was told that the gym leaders are tougher than the average trainers." Ash said as he released Butterfree, Pidgeotto and got Pikachu off his shoulder, to begin their training. "Are you gonna do that to?" ash asked

"Well of course, but... I'd rather let you go first. I don't want to make you wait longer than... you need to."

"That is alright. I was taught patience. Plus I've got training my Pokémon for that battle to do. So you may battle him first if you wish." ash said beginning his training of Pikachu, pidgeotto and butterfree.

"Actually… I-I-I… want to see you… train your Pokémon and see what else I may learn from you… if you don't mind that is. B-besides i n-need some training to do, for my p-p-Pokémon as well, before my fight against him. So I-I… could learn from you?" Serena said stuttering hoping that ash may not find her weird. Luckily for her, ash actually didn't mind her presence in the slightest.

"Well if you insist. Do you mind Lucario?" ash asked which Lucario shook his head in response signifying that he doesn't mind her either.

So she watched ash lecture his Pokémon about how the training they're gonna take was gonna be like the last few days, and to tell him or Lucario if they're too exhausted to continue, and had them train hard. Just like the last few days, the training was quite tough for all of them, this time with butterfree practicing his psybeam on some logs from the already fallen trees, and dodging ash's rocks again, while using double team making copies of himself to dodge the rocks. While Pikachu was resuming the iron tail training from the last few days, this time pulling the iron tail without problems, while also training in agility so he'll be harder to touch, and pidgeotto doing likewise for her steel wing, and then also trained her double team, to also become harder to touch.

There was some moments where Serena was feeling reluctant about learning some of ash's training tactics, but ash and his Pokémon assured her that the training isn't horrible, just hard as hell. They also encouraged her to follow her own training tactics as well as his, so that she has variety, and would help her Pokémon in their other strengths as well as their own.

As for Pikachu's thoughts about Serena at this point, he basically respects her and would like to be her friend. After all, any friend of ash is a friend of his. Even if they seem vitriolic at times like ash and misty's relationship, he knows that they'll be there for him and each other when things get serious.

Once they feel that they're ready, ash returned his Pokémon, had Pikachu back on his shoulders, and then they all headed back to pewter city's Pokémon center when Ash asked her.

"By the way Serena, I was wondering what your Pokémon are, and how many you have. After all, what's a Pokémon journey without the Pokémon?"

"Oh! I-I forgot to s-show you mine back at the center. M-my bad." Serena said embarrassed at this minor mistake.

"It's not a big deal Serena, you just forgot to show me sooner, that's all. No need to be so embarrassed." Ash assured her trying to calm her down.

Y-you're right. Sorry Ash." she said clearing her head of her embarrassment. "And to answer your question, I have three. Why don't I show you. Time to come out guys!" she then got her pokéballs out and got out her Pokémon showing her Pokémon.

The first was a fox like Pokémon, covered in bright yellow fur, that is longer on its haunches with orange fur covering the insides of its ears, and on it's tip of its bushy tail, and has a white muzzle, with red eye colors.

The other Pokémon that she brought out were more familiar. It was a shinx, which Ash saw a few of those during his training with Lucario in the pallet woods, in the more hidden spots, as well as while hiking there with him too.

The last Pokémon, was a big surprise for ash, Lucario, and Pikachu. It was a Spearow that she also had. All 3 was shocked by the fact, that spearow, the Pokémon that Serena and all 3 of them had a bad history with, is suddenly her third Pokémon. Like she no longer feels, or never even once experienced trauma, at the sight of this vicious bird. Not that ash or his Pokémon would ever suffer trauma at spearow to begin with.

"Woah! Y-you have a spearow!? But how!?" Ash asked shocked.

"Well on my third day in kanto, while on my way to Pewter I went to that forest with my starter Pokémon to catch one of those spearow while it was alone, making sure to not attract that dreaded flock. I faced my fears and caught one because, I know that not all spearow are bad birds, and I think this one proves it to me." she responded

( _What a relief. I thought she went through a lot to gain that bird._ ) Lucario said to ash.

"Well that's a relief. OH! That reminds me. I forgot to scan the spearow before trying to catch it myself." ash said getting out his pokédex and doing just that on spearow.

" **Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon. It has a loud cry that can be heard over one kilometer away. If its loud keening cry is heard echoing, it's a sign of them warning each other of danger. It also flaps its wings fast to dart around at high speeds.** " Dexter said.

"That is pretty cool, and I'm guessing that same forest is where you got lucky and caught that shinx?"

"Why yes. Oh and in case you're wondering, this is my starter. My fennekin."

Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario was fascinated at the fennekin that was smiling at them in greeting. He never knew of this Pokémon even in his home in sinnoh before hand. He couldn't resist taking his pokédex out and scanning it hoping his Pokédex's upgrade could scan that Pokémon.

" **No data description of this Pokémon, Identified.** " Dexter said, not really surprising to Ash or Lucario, considering that this Pokémon is obviously not from Sinnoh, or Kanto. So ash was left with asking, "What region is Fennekin from?"

"Why from my home region of course. Which is Kalos in case you were wondering. Anyways let me show you my pokedex in action." she said while taking out her pokedex, which happens to be a different design from ash's. Not surprising for ash either, considering that it's a different regions pokedex. So it is bound to be different from the other pokédexes, design wise. Then she used it on fennekin.

" **Fennekin The fox Pokémon, Fennekins eat twigs for energy, and its roomy ears vents out air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit, which it also uses to intimidate its foes.** " Serena's Pokedex said much to ash's amazement while Lucario was impressed.

"I have to say, I like that Pokémon already." Ash said much to Serena's joy and fennekin's delight. "However I'll have to be honest Serena, the leader of pewter gym happens to be a rock type trainer. So fire and flying type Pokémon are not recommended for him. And I'm sure you know how electric Pokémon fares as well." Ash lectured Serena much to her dismay.

"I… should've known I brought... poor choices of Pokémon up to bat." Serena said a little glumly. Making ash feel sorry for her.

"Don't worry Serena, you just need strategy to beat him. As well as some moves that your Pokémon could learn that could be super effective against rock Pokémon." Ash said trying to give Serena courage against the gym leader.

"W-well i-i caught the spearow that knows steel wing. Also my fennekin can learn psychic moves. Does that help?" she asked causing ash to nod yes. "You could teach your fennekin psyshock. Since it's usually single battles in kanto, you may have no worries hurting about your own Pokémon in general, last time I read my pokedex. Also even though psychic type attacks aren't super effective against rock, it should still do more damage in comparison to fire, flying and electric type attacks." Ash said.

"But should I also try to teach fennekin psychic also? Because last time, I read on a pokedex, and learned that psychic seems more powerful than psyshock, though not by too much." she said making ash think about it. "Well... I also recommend that move as well. After all, it is 'your choice' of which move to teach your Pokémon. Try not to let me influence your choices too much." Serena ended up feeling better, and after returning her Pokémon except fennekin who's on her shoulder now, continued to follow ash to the Pokémon center, then to his destination.

* * *

" **Pewter gym"**

Once there at the entrance, ash and Serena ended up getting ready for ash's upcoming Pokémon battle with the gym leader of pewter, brock.

"Okay Serena, I hope that you'll train your Pokémon while I'm taking him on. For after I finish off brock, it's all up to you. So I hope your Pokémon are gonna be trained and ready for your own battle against him, after I win. So right now, you have your chance to do that." ash said to her.

"Actually ash… mind if I watch you battle him?" she asked. Causing ash to think about it. Till agreeing to let her watch. "Well… If you really want to i guess, then that's okay. Just try to train your Pokémon for him afterwards once I'm done. Okay?" ash responded.

"Okay…" she said, while on the inside she was excited to witness her crush, Pokémon battling for the first time in her life. She prepared to see him battling and hoped and prayed to arceus that he won't disappoint.

After they all asked each other if they're ready for this moment, they then entered the gym after a second of mentally preparing themselves. Inside the gym was merely darkness, making ash and Serena and their Pokémon minus Lucario, a little nervous but soldiering on through the atmosphere.

Until a light turned on at the other end of the gym, once they were in the middle of the dark room, showing the gym leader himself. He had tan skin, with brown spikey hair, and his eyes were closed and squinty, and also looked serious. He wears an orange shirt under a lime green vest, a dark brown belt with red pockets wrapped around his brown jean pants, and blue/gray sneakers with a white trim. He was sitting down looking at them despite looking like his eyes were closed.

"Who is this that entered my domain?" the guy known as brock asked.

"Why it's me, Ash Ketchum of pallet town, while the girl by me is Serena from the kalos region, and I'm here for a match." ash said determined.

Brock ended up showing a small smile to him for a second, then went back to serious. "Is this your first gym match?" he asked.

"Yes... yes it is." ash responded.

"Then allow me to explain. Gym matches like this are different from other Pokémon battles, because gym battles are for the Pokémon league authorization. Here are the rules. We'll have a 3 round Pokémon battle. Where only 3 Pokémon shall be used by the challenger. Also gym leaders, including me, can't switch out Pokémon if theirs are not defeated yet. Finally, there shall not be any water, fighting and steel Pokémon, on the field. Just so we'll have a more even fight and prevent any curb stomp battles against me." He lectured standing up.

"Any questions?" brock proceeded to ask.

Ash couldn't help but feel relieved that brock put a rule in place that prevents easy battles taking place. As it would be quite boring for the challengers if they keep up their pressure, not to mention how dishonorable it'll be to battle like that in general.

"I have one. Is it legal to teach the other type of Pokémon any moves that are super effective against rock?" he asked

Which brock after thinking about it for a few minutes, ended up answering. "Well of course it's legal. After all, i did say not to bring water, fighting and steel pokemon onto the field. But teaching your other Pokémon types any moves like force palm, or iron tail is fine by me. Especially once you avoid the 'same type attack bonus' damage on my Pokémon."

Ash was relieved by the response and grew confident that if he plays his cards right, that gym badge was all his.

"How long have you both been with those Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"Umm… Two weeks i guess, talking about Pikachu. Lucario on the other hand, um... most of my life in pallet town. After finding him as a riolu in route 1 by the way." He said not wanting to expose Lucario to him. "What about you Serena?" ash asked her

"A few more weeks after two... give or take, c-counting my boat ride to kanto." Serena replied.

"Ah yes. I am absolutely surprised that a Lucario is yours, and seems to be quite trusting to you. I'm relieved that if i know you any better, it's not gonna fight me. Cause he is no joke on the field." brock said surprised to see a Lucario, much to ash and Lucario's delight.

"Meanwhile, the Pikachu and the other Pokémon on her shoulder are in their cutest stages…" brock said much to Pikachu and fennekins delight, "They can't win." Brock continued much to everyone's dismay.

Ash and Lucario was not happy about what brock said while Pikachu was face faulting, and Serena, and fennekin was hurt by the remark. "We'll worry about our Pokémon while you worry about yours! So back off!" Ash yelled out, defending Pikachu, Serena and her Pokémon.

"Suit yourself. Though I'm warning you, despite this being the first gym battle for you, it won't be a cake walk. Now let's get this started." he said snapping his fingers.

Causing the whole field to suddenly have bright lights turning on. Once everyone's eyes adjusted to the lights, they looked around and noticed that they were standing in a rocky field, in the middle of the Pokémon battle court. Ash and company then jogged to the other side opposing brock's side of the battle court.

Brock then walked off his podium then to his end of the Pokémon battle court. "Let's see if you are truly worthy of my badge. Are you ready?" brock asked preparing himself.

"As ready as ever!" ash responded.

"Very well then. Go geodude!" brock called out while throwing his pokéball, summoning a geodude as his first Pokémon for ash to face off with.

"Go Pidgeotto!" ash called while doing likewise, summoning pidgeotto to the field. With pidgeotto looking pumped to fight brock's geodude, despite its disadvantage.

"I don't know what you're planning ash, but I can assure you that it's a bad decision to bring out that pidgeotto to battle." brock said.

"Oh trust me. Once you see what pidgeotto can do in action with me in command, you'll realize that it's not as bad a decision as you think." ash responded.

"Well whatever floats your boat. Now, geodude use rock throw!" brock called making geodude magically summon rocks that it tried to pelt pidgeotto with.

"Dodge the rocks then use aerial ace!" Ash called out as pidgeotto did just that, bobbing and weaving the rocks and other acrobatic moves, while she then did a loop in the air while coming down with enough speed to have wind visually trailing behind her beak.

Brock knew that it would be quite hard to dodge the aerial ace due to the accuracy of the move, but expected that it wouldn't do much damage against geodude, since it was a flying type move, so he didn't try to call for geodude to dodge.

Which was a mistake, as ash had a surprise for him.

"Now turn it into steel wing!" ash said, causing pidgeotto to spread her wings, while having them glow a silver color. Hitting geodude with a lucky critical hit. And knocking it out. Which had brock speechless at what happened.

Not only that, but the spectators, being Serena, fennekin, and Pikachu, was cheering and celebrating the accomplishment that ash has done. While lucario smiled at him in pride. ( _Excellent round ash, I'm so proud._ )

Ash smiled back at Lucario for that praise. All the while brock couldn't help but give ash a smile himself. But ash knew that it was only the beginning of the coming battle ahead.

Brock returned his fainted geodude to his pokéball. "I'll give you that ash, that was a great move you did. But that was only a lucky shot, and I'm expecting that move the next time you try it. Now here's where it all stops getting easy. Go Graveler!" brock called out as he summoned his next Pokémon to the court. Which is geodudes evolved form.

Ash had a feeling in his gut that he might not win this round with pidgeotto not returned. So he thought of what he might do to at least weaken graveler enough for butterfree to finish him off.

"Use rock throw!" brock called out making graveler summon rocks and threw them at pidgeotto.

"Use double team to dodge it!" ash called. Causing pidgeotto to move so fast she looked like she created copies of herself, which when they got hit by graveler's rock throw, they merely vanished like an illusion. Causing graveler to continually miss as he threw the rocks at the copies hoping to hit the real pidgeotto.

Which was to no avail as pidgeotto kept dodging with the double team, making sure to also bob and weave the stray rocks, while ash was scanning graveler for any openings to use against it. Eventually ash believes he found one and called for pidgeotto to do another steel wing attack as fast as she can.

Which she executed and hit her mark. However it's not a critical hit, and graveler was still standing and fighting, no matter how much the steel wing hurt. Nevertheless the damage was notable, and was a decent start against graveler. So as graveler continued using rock throw, and pidgeotto continued to dodge with double team, or by flying fast and while also maneuvering, until ash found another opening.

"Okay pidgeotto, do another steel wing!" he called out, causing her to dodge and then execute another steel wing to hopefully take out graveler.

Which is what brock and graveler expected.

Pidgeotto was in the middle of charging when brock called out. "Use smackdown!" Which ash didn't expect, as he looked on in shock as graveler unexpectedly summoned a rock bigger than the rocks already used, and threw it where pidgeotto was doing her steel wing, hitting her bullseye.

She fell to the ground quite hurt much to ash's horror. But he saw pidgeotto get up, able to fight again despite the fact that she was damaged by the attack and is also on land, due to the effects of smackdown leaving her stunned long enough for ground type attacks, and as ash assumes, another rock move from graveler would be the end of her for this round.

Nonetheless he cannot give up, and pidgeotto doesn't seem to be willing to give up too. So she and ash continued the round.

"YEAH BRO! KEEP UP THE PRESSURE!" A new voice said startling ash and brock as they looked where the source of the sound came from.

It was a group of kids that was on the balcony catwalk that was overlooking the entire stadium. Each having a similar brown hair color to brock's with some having a more reddish tone, even a few having red hair, also having closed and squinty eyes, and they have a more brighter skin tone than brock has, possibly because brock was out in the sun much more than they have been.

Obviously to ash's eyes, they were brock's siblings, and they were on the balcony witnessing their big brother Pokémon battling against a challenger. "So they're your siblings, and they're cheering for you. Right?"

"Comes with the territory of gym leading, I guess." Brock said with a sad smile.

Ash couldn't help but express sympathy to them as they are cheering for their big brother, and gym leader of rock Pokémon, whom he feels is about to lose this match if ash keeps up his game. The fact that thinking about it, made ash pretty sad for them as he too rooted for a hero of his more younger days back at his home... who ended up losing a Pokémon battle much to his dismay. So he could relate with them cheering their brother on, despite the fact that he's going to lose. Which had ash feeling reluctant in winning this against brock as he doesn't really want to leave the kids disappointed in their brother because he lost.

Only to be reminded of his goal courtesy of Lucario. When he put his paw on ash's shoulder. ( _Don't give up till it's over. No matter what's at stake._ ) he said.

Not only that, but Serena also was cheering for ash. "Keep going ash! There's still a chance for your victory!" She called, reminding him that he's also got someone to fight for. Giving ash a reason to continue the fight.

"Quickly pidgeotto, Dodge whatever graveler throws at you, then try to use steel wing!' ash called out making pidgeotto fly into the sky after recovering from the effects of the smackdown attack, and still fought on against graveler.

She was able to dodge the rock throw despite the injuries sustained from the smackdown attack. But the fight was still even with graveler becoming more cautious of his opening, and being able to dodge the steel wing with his rollout attack. Not only that but he also used the rock throw attack to force pidgeotto to dodge the rocks, and thus kept on stopping her from executing the steel wing attack. Leaving ash to be forced to use flying type attacks that are less effective, but should at least help pidgeotto against graveler.

Eventually though, it was close to the end when ash had an idea, and told pidgeotto to execute the double team attack to confuse the graveler into taking out the illusions, while she then used them as an advantage to make an opening against graveler. Once graveler was focused on them, pidgeotto then zoomed to graveler as fast as she can, then connected her steel wing against graveler with another direct hit.

However graveler was still able to fight, and by brock's command, "Use thunder punch!" Graveler was able to connect his punch that was made of electricity against pidgeotto when she tried to fly away, and sent her flying to ash's end of the court, crispy and fainted much to ash's dismay.

"Pidgeotto return!" he called out, sucking her in his pokéball in a bright red beam. "Good work pidgeotto, you deserve a rest." he said softly. While Serena was also feeling down since ash lost his first round, but she knows that ash still has more up his sleeve, and graveler was weakened by his battle, so she assured herself that he's still in the fight.

Ash sent butterfree out, deciding to use Pikachu for last.

"Quick butterfree, use psybeam!" He called, then butterfree fired out a beam of rainbow colored light at graveler. Hitting graveler right between the eyes.

Graveler was not done yet though. "Graveler, use smackdown!" he called out having graveler throw a big rock at butterfree's direction. Only for ash to have a surprise for brock.

"Quickly use psychic and throw that rock back!" He called out causing butterfree's eyes to glow a bright blue, while graveler's smackdown rock had an outline of a similar color on it that stopped the rock dead in place. Then roughly threw the rock back at graveler, which slammed him down into the rocks.

That was it for graveler. As when the dust cleared, it now shown that graveler had fainted from that counterattack. Which caused ash and his friends to celebrate, while brocks siblings were groaning in defeat.

"I have to say ash, you have surprises up your short sleeves! I guess I really underestimated your skills!" Misty's voice was heard by everyone. Which caused them to turn to her direction seeing her on the same balcony catwalk, a good distance away from brock's siblings. She was actually smiling at ash, with appraisal in her eyes.

"Why thanks misty, means a lot coming from you!" Ash called back at her, while Serena looked and also saw her on the balcony. Which caused a small amount of jealousy to enter her mind. Which Lucario sensed, and nonverbally assured her that misty is not ash's girlfriend, but is merely a traveling companion.

"Graveler return!" Brock called out returning graveler to his pokéball. "I have to say ash, I didn't see that coming. Otherwise I would've done something different to fight that butterfree. Or I would've lost either way since graveler was weakened. But now here comes the true test of your skill! Onyx go!" Brock called out, sending out his biggest and toughest Pokémon yet. Which is a snake that is made out of rocks with a large needle on its head, known as onyx.

"Return butterfree!" Ash called out returning butterfree to his pokéball. "You deserve a good rest. Besides, onyx may be too tough for you right now." He said to butterfree's pokéball. "Your turn now Pikachu!" He called out as Pikachu ran onto the court.

Pikachu then stared back up at onyx with fires of determination in his eyes. Not caring how big onyx is, as despite his nervousness, he was only slightly nervous. And was too ready to preform greatly for ash to back down now.

"Now onyx! Use rock throw as fast as you can!" Onyx then swung it's tail, and a big rock magically flew out of it and was headed for Pikachu.

"Dodge it with agility Pikachu!" Pikachu obeyed and with a blue aura around him, started to run really fast. Easily dodging the rock throw attack from onyx, and being hard to touch. Which Pikachu used to his advantage, as he continued to dodge the rocks thrown his way by onyx.

"Use iron tail!" Pikachu ended up rushing up onyx's rocky body still using agility, until he got to onyx's head, when he stopped using agility and then jumped at onyx's head while his tail glowed with energy, while having a silver color on it, then swung it with all his might at onyx's head. Which hurt onyx with a direct hit, but not taking it out in one hit. Which is fine by brock.

"Don't lose bro!" Brock's siblings called out, rooting for his victory.

"Onyx, dig underground!" Brock called out then onyx did just that, and hid itself.

Ash and Pikachu had to practice caution of where onyx could pop up from.

Once Pikachu paid attention to the vibrations of onyx coming back up, ash told him to dodge the attack. Which he did easily due to still having agility still in effect.

But unfortunately, onyx and brock knew that was happening, and had a trick for that.

"Use rock tomb!" Onyx then had an outline of white energy around his head, and then a bunch of rocks appeared around its head in a ring, then he threw them like throwing needles that ended up impaling on the ground of the battle court around Pikachu. Causing him to take damage at some of them falling on him, not being heavy enough to crush Pikachu, but also had the effect of slowing him down. Much to ash's dismay.

"Now use another rock throw!" Onyx then took advantage of the slow speed the rock tomb was doing to Pikachu, and used the rock throw against him. Which though Pikachu was able to dodge most of the barrage, he still took some hits courtesy of onyx. Much to ash's horror.

"YEAH BRO!" A male sibling yelled out cheering for brock.

Being thrown back to ash's side of the court from one of the rocks, Pikachu was hurt, but was still in fighting condition, much to ash's relief as he was planning what to do now.

Soon he had his idea. "Quick Pikachu! Use agility again!" Pikachu obeyed and ran fast while having a blue glow around him.

Despite the rocks from rock tomb slowing him down, he ended up weaving his way through them.

"Tackle where Pikachu is about to run!" Onyx then tracked Pikachu's movement hoping it will lead it's target.

Then onyx tackled where Pikachu was going, but Pikachu did a sharp turn to the other way, and dodged onyx's tackle attack and then climbed it's rock body.

"Now use another iron tail!" Pikachu then had his tail glowing a silver color, and then once onyx pulled its head out and looked for Pikachu, only to feel his iron tail to the back of its head.

It was another direct hit, but onyx was still ready to fight. So brock had to plan it out hoping to end the fight.

"Use slam!" Onyx quickly ended up lifting its tail up then slammed its tail down on the ground trying to hit Pikachu. Which half succeeded as Pikachu was able to dodge the attack, but felt a little stunned from the shockwaves that it made.

Which was fine for brock. "Bind it now!" Onyx then took advantage of the stun to pick Pikachu up in its rocky coils. Much to ash's horror as he wasn't prepared for that. Now Pikachu was struggling trying to break out of the crushing hold onyx had on him. Which wasn't working due to the rock body being quite strong.

"Now ash, I believe that this is round over. Is it not?" Brock said thinking ash would crack and try to use butterfree next, which could be a cake walk due to bugs weakness, or surrender to save Pikachu's life. Whichever works for brock.

Ash had no choice but to try out Pikachu's thunder attacks in hopes that onyx would let go. "Quick use thunderbolt!" Pikachu ended up shocking onyx with his thunderbolt, putting a lot of his strength in it, in hopes that it'd let him go. But it couldn't budge, as onyx was too resistant to his thunderbolt. That put ash in a bad position of whether he should switch Pikachu out and use butterfree, or if surrendering was a better idea.

Serena was also looking on in horror at the match, and was hoping that ash could find a way to help Pikachu get out of onyx's coils. Also hoping and believing that ash could find a way to beat brock's onyx with butterfree out on the battlefield, that is if Pikachu ends up losing to onyx.

But ash quickly reminded himself, alongside Lucario that he should not give up until it's over. Not only that, but Serena and misty was watching him, and was rooting for him. So it'd be cowardly to just surrender like that, no matter how necessary it is to do so. So he had to think up what to do to break onyx's hold on him.

Then ash ended up having an idea after seeing Pikachu's tail under the coils, and realizing that onyx doesn't have all of Pikachu in its coils. Which could give ash the means to end the battle in one stroke if it goes to plan.

"Break out its grasp with iron tail!" Pikachu then felt that his tail is still free. So he focused his power on his tail and swung it at one of the coils with all his current might. Causing onyx to recoil from the pain and free Pikachu.

He had to regain his breath first and get feeling back onto his legs. Then once he regained the feeling, he then got ready for battle despite the fact that another move would surely end Pikachu's battle in defeat.

"Now bounce up with your tail and hit onyx again!" Pikachu did just that, being using his tail that was still glowing silver, and then used it to bounce up launching him at onyx's head for one more hit to onyx's head.

"Meet the iron tail with tackle!" Onyx then rammed his head at Pikachu's tail with all his might. Despite the hit connecting, onyx was still able to hurt Pikachu at the same time, and sending him back to ash's side of the battle court.

Pikachu was quite hurt, as was onyx who ended up falling flat onto the court, and was about to drop. Pikachu was also feeling like dropping himself. But ash was hoping that it'd not be Pikachu that is gonna faint first. Which he sensed, so Pikachu was still on his feet, and eventually was able to stay standing. Hoping that it was gonna be enough to take out onyx.

It was quite a tense few moments of who was gonna fall first, when suddenly, onyx lurched, then fell forwards and dropped down on its belly, rolling to its side, fainted from the battle.

Silence filled the court, then there were cheers courtesy of ash's friends, being Serena, Lucario, and fennekin. As they celebrated ash's first victory against a gym leader.

Though brock's siblings were saddened and feeling down, they still cheered for brock as they knew that brock did his best against a challenger, and did have a chance to win against ash. Something that relieved ash as he too felt down about beating brock and disappointing his siblings, so it was nice that his siblings were applauding the fight despite brocks defeat.

Then he checked the balcony catwalk to their left, only to see that misty is gone. Causing ash to wonder why she is gone, and where she is.

Then he ended up looking in front of him, seeing brock in front of him after he returned onyx, and was smiling at ash.

"That battle was great ash. Even if I lost to you." He said.

"Why thank you brock." He said.

Then brock had a little box that he opened up, showing a grey octagonal badge. "You earned this boulder badge for beating me. And my respect as you not only beat me, but you also beat me with Pokémon that were disadvantaged." He said handing the boulder badge to ash, who was happy about it. "YES! I got the boulder badge!" He yelled making a victory pose as Serena and Lucario joined ash on the court, with fennekin returned to its pokéball.

"You did it ash!" She said proud of ash winning the battle. As was Lucario.

"No problem Serena. Now I'm just wondering how misty would feel. Mind if I go look for her brock?" He asked.

"No problem." He responded, then ash and Lucario with Pikachu and Serena in tow, ended up running out the gym to the Pokémon center, and then ended up looking for misty.

* * *

It was a sunset when ash, Serena and Lucario, ended up on a side of the pewter city river, hoping to find misty there. As ash believed that misty usually hangs out near rivers since she loves water Pokémon. So far though, no luck. Even using Lucario aura senses didn't really give ash the result he needed. Then suddenly Serena asked ash something.

"So ash, what is your relationship with misty?"

"My relationship with misty? What do you mean by that?" He asked wondering why she asked that.

"W-well... I... was wondering if... misty is a friend of yours." She asked hoping it's not what she thinks.

"Well of course she is. But If you think she's my girlfriend, then you never met me." He said annoyed.

"Y-you mean she isn't a girlfriend of yours?"

"Of course not. She's just an acquaintance... Whom I think of as more like a sister to me, thinking about it more. She's a pain in my neck, but she's not bad enough in my opinion. Besides, growing up in pallet town, and travelling to other towns with prof. oak in kanto, I saw plenty of siblings arguing, and I was reminded of those times, when we argued." He said, which calmed Serena down as she hoped, and then was pleased to learn that misty isn't a girlfriend to ash.

"ASH, SERENA! WAIT UP!" A familiar voice said as he caught up to them. Which they ended up turning to see that brock is with them.

"Serena, you forgot this." He said handing her another boulder badge.

That had all of them shocked, as Serena was receiving her boulder badge. "Are you crazy brock? I was the one to fight you, and I won the badge for it. Not Serena, she just spectated." Ash said.

"I know that. But I know she'll beat me too, if she trained as well. Seeing that you trained your Pokémon yourself, before fighting me. So I thought I'd save her the trouble. Not only that, but you also did treat your Pokémon with kindness during your training." He said.

"Y-you mean you watched me train my Pokémon?!" He asked.

"Yes Ash, I have, a few days ago. I thought that you were not really being mean to your Pokémon while training them, yet you kept up the pressure of the training without going overboard. Though that was the only day I saw that, I knew that you were continuing their training in preparation for our battle. And I'm guessing that you told her to do the same to her Pokémon too, right?"

"Um... right." Ash said.

"Besides ash, to tell you the truth, I take more pleasure of raising Pokémon than making them battle. That's why I don't really care about being a best Pokémon trainer, instead I'd rather become a Pokémon breeder, and the best one out there. It's just I have my siblings to raise, which is preventing me from going.

"Really!? But where is your mom and dad?!" Serena asked.

"My dad is gone, I know that he's still out there, becoming a great Pokémon trainer, whether it's in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or even unova, I don't really know. All I know is that he's not here, and we didn't really hear from him again. As for my mom, well… she's dead. She tried to raise all of us regardless of her broken heart, and I think It took a toll on her. Which left only me to raise my brothers and sisters, and that is the reason why I'm still here in pewter city." Brock explained.

Ash felt sorry for brock as a result, as he didn't really think about what would happen to the defeated trainers as a result, and instead just thought about his own victory In battle. "Woah, I… I never really thought of you like that. Sorry about winning."

"It's okay ash, I forgive you, and I always will. I just want you to do this for me. Let Serena take this and see if you or her can fulfill my dream. Can either of you do that for me?" Brock said handing the boulder badge to Serena.

"Why yes we could. We will also try our best to deserve this along with the other ones too." Serena said as she got the boulder badge from brock. Which ash ended up agreeing with her on.

"Brock. Go ahead and go on your journey. As well as your dream." A new voice said causing all of them to turn to where it came from and saw that flint is the owner of the voice.

"Oh, hi flint. Hey guess what! I have a boulder badge!" Ash said showing flint his boulder badge that he added in his vest. "Maybe you'll think twice before mocking me again, right?!" He said to flint, still remembering him from the Pokémon center.

( _Easy ash. It's not wise to get angry at someone, just because they mocked you for believing you could beat them. Instead, just use that as an excuse to train hard, so that you'll be able to win, and prove them wrong someday._ ) Lucario lectured ash, disappointed in Ash's outburst towards Flint.

"You're right ash, I'm sorry I laughed at you back in the Pokémon center. But I have something important to say to brock. So mind if you hold that thought?" Flint said as he then removed his beanie and his beard, the latter which happened to be fake. Showing what could be, an older brock in front of them.

The image shocked the hell out of ash, as well as stopped any retort he thought about making towards flint, as he realized that the rock salesman was actually brock's father.

"Y-you mean you're Brock's father!?" He asked.

"Yes I am. And I'm truly sorry Brock. I wish I came back sooner." Flint said.

"But why didn't you come back? We've all missed you." Brock said a bit angrily.

"Because son, I failed in my journey to become a great Pokémon trainer. Which lead to my embarrassment because of my failure, and led me to become too ashamed to return to pewter city for my family."

"But why didn't you help brock against me?" Ash said.

"Two reasons Ash, one **:** it's against the rules to interfere in a gym battle. No matter the reasons why. And two **:** It's because you remind me of myself. Only unlike me, you seem to have a chance." He said, much to ash's delight.

"But now I believe this is the time I finally take care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams and mine." He said causing brock to smile at him, for finally coming back and facing his mistakes.

"Before I go though, I want to tell you something." Brock said. Suddenly making a poker face.

"Well after all these years, I believe you want to tell me how you feel about me now. So if you want to get everything off your chest, now is the time to do it." He said believing that brock was about to talk down to him about his absence.

Only to be stunned at what Brock decided to give him, which is a spool that held some string, and a sewing needle connected to it.

Then Brock ended up giving flint a rundown about what to do for his siblings, which included having his one of his sisters often ripping her dresses, one of his brothers prefers cold ramen noodles for dinner, and even one of his brothers eats cornflakes. All in a span of a few seconds which left flint quite overwhelmed about what to do. "Slow down brock! I can't write that fast in my head." Flint tried to tell Brock who continued to fast talk to him, much to Ash, Lucario and Serena's amusement at the scene, and Flint's dismay.

* * *

It was now nighttime when ash Pikachu and Lucario, now being followed by Serena and brock and misty, was leaving pewter city for the next city to go to, which is cerulean city. While brock was happy to leave pewter city behind him, he did miss his siblings. As even though it was quite hard for him to raise them all, it did have its fun moments. Not to mention that it warmed his heart that he's able to raise them and saw them grow up well under him. He was relieved though that his dad is back and is finally able to raise them while he's gone.

"By the way ash, do you not mind if I join you on your journey?" Brock asked.

"Not in the slightest. After all, the more the merrier." He said.

"So you don't really mind me joining you either?" Serena asked.

"Of course not. You can join me too. Besides, it's nice that I have some people to talk to, not counting her." He said pointing at misty.

"I heard that!" She said angrily.

"So what's the story with her?" Serena asked.

"Long story, but the small part is that, …I ended up totaling her bike." Ash said.

"Really? What happened that caused that?" Brock asked.

"Yeah ash, What happened!?" Misty said angrily.

"Like I said, long story." He said nervously. "Mind if I tell you on the way? Come on Pikachu! Lucario! Let's go!" He said, then he ended up running, with Pikachu, and Lucario following him.

"Wait up ash!" Serena and brock said, running with ash.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Misty yelled as she also ran in hot pursuit of ash and co. as they ran through the path on the way to the next city.

Meanwhile, a few miles ahead, a hole appeared, showing the team rocket trio in it. As they used the digging machine to help dig them out of the ground they were buried in when they tried to trap ash and co. with their pit fall trap.

"See jessie I told you we'd get out of this." James said.

"This is still-" She tried to say, but then got a foot to her head, courtesy of ash, without his knowing. Which happened to James as well as meowth as ash's friends followed him through the path. "your fault." She finished stunned as she recovered from ash's shoe.

"First buried and then trampled like a tauros victim! Does arceus hate our guts or something!?" Meowth yelled.

"Trust me, if arceus did, then we'd be dead seconds ago after getting buried." James said as he crawled out of the hole, helping jessie out of it too, as well as meowth. "But now that we're alive and out the ground, it's time we continue our quest!"

"And catch that Pikachu! Come on meowth!" Jessie said as she and James and meowth ran through the same path, following ash and company through the path.

While that's going on, a mysterious figure was in the shadows, watching the entire scene unfolding. She had a G on her coat and was spying on what happened in front of her. She was in disbelief, of what she saw. But then she smiled. "So it is true then, the prince is still alive. I knew we missed something." She said as she then followed the entire group, hoping to study them further.

* * *

Finally done.

I have something to say to you readers of mine.

First off, I'm so so sorry that I took long to upload this chapter, as I had a few writers blocks. Like how I could deliver the scene where Serena meets ash again and how she'd react upon meeting him again. I hope I didn't really disappoint in that regard, but I admit, I could do better.

Not only that, but I also did have a writer's block on how to write the Pokémon battle between ash and brock, and how ash would go about it in a more smarter way compared to the anime. Not only that, but also deliver it to where it'd not be a curb stomp battle against brock. Just to establish brock as a strong trainer, and a potential companion to ash, to Which was where I did most of the days writing. And I hope I didn't really disappoint in that part too. But again, I could do better.

I really hope the wait is worth it.

And now for anybody that is waiting for the fashian empire, As I type this, there is a beginning of chapter 3 typed in and I'm adding more to it.

As well as a new story I'm also writing.

It is a spyro the dragon fanfic that I'm writing, that... is basically a retelling of the original trilogy on ps1. But in that fanfic, spyro is not alone, as he has three dragon companions with him. I'm sure you all can correctly guess who they are.

Now I would like to talk about the pairing in this.

It's so far gonna be,

AshxSerena

Ashxgardevoir

Ashxmay

If there is more pairings that I find cute, I might include them in this.

Now final words.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

Hope you all had a good summer

And do not forget to read and review.

and once again, **I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.**

 **Theodore the poet signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Previously on The Guardian, Ash and company ended up entering their next destination called Pewter city. There, Ash got his objective in his sights, which is Pok** é **mon battle the rock gym leader, named Brock.**

 **Before his battle against him though, he bumped into a familiar face, who happened to be the girl from the summer camp from kalos, named Serena. Who became his supportive spectator during his battle against Brock. Which he ended up winning.**

 **After the battle, Serena gained the badge alongside Ash after Brock expressed that he didn't have excitement in gym battling at that point, and looked forward to becoming a professional Pokemon breeder instead. So he joined Ash as his companion alongside Serena after his father came back to take over his duty of raising his siblings. Now they're all leaving Brock's city, now on their way to cerulean city.**

 **What're they gonna meet along the way?**

I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.

"Normal speech"

( _Lucario speaks_ )

" _thoughts and Pokémon speaking through aura_ "

"SCREAMING ON TOP OF HIS/HER LUNGS"

( _a/n my comments in the story_ )

" **Pokedex speaks** "

* * *

It was still night time as Ash and his Pokémon and friends, including his new companions Brock and Serena was in the middle of the path in the woods, now done running as Misty was done chasing Ash through the path through the forest that lead away from Brock's home in Pewter city. Along the way, Ash told both Serena and Brock about his adventures with Misty that began with her bike being wrecked. Without telling them that he had also used aura sphere too, as he doesn't trust them with his aura secrets yet. At least not until later on when he knows them more.

Which Lucario concurred with, as they both were hopeful that they wont betray them all.

"So what you're saying is, that you accidentally wrecked Misty's bike while getting chased by Spearows, when Pikachu casted his thunderbolt at the same time when a lightning bolt came from the sky and struck the area close to Pikachu and you, causing an explosion?" Brock asked.

"Yep. That's the gist of it." He said.

"Which is the reason why Misty is still around you? Hoping that you'll fix her bike someday?" Serena also asked.

"Pretty much. I acknowledge that I made a mistake with her bike. But I'd totally make it to the city without accident if that storm didn't come. But, I guess maybe I wouldn't have Pikachu as my friend if that happened too, so oh well." Ash said casually. Though Pikachu believed that he would still become his friend since he saved his life.

"But you're still gonna pay me for my bike, right Ash?" Misty argued.

"Trust me Misty. It ain't like following me is gonna lead to us getting lucky, and coming across a tree that grows money on its branches in this forest. Let alone another bike." Ash sarcastically said, causing Misty to fume at the response. As Brock and Serena couldn't help but snicker at that.

Hmph. Anyways where are we going?" Misty asked.

"Mt. Moon. Not only is that mountain known for its legends like the meteorite, It's also supposed to be a shortcut through the route to the cerulean city. Which could be Ash's destination, right?" Brock answered, much to Misty's surprise.

"Right brock. Although we should go camping and resting first, before going to Mt. moon." Ash answered.

"I concur Ash. Seems less dangerous in the daytime, as well as the fact that we may have more energy tomorrow." Brock answered, which Serena, Lucario, and Pikachu agreed with.

Misty did feel nervous however. "Very well… Where are we gonna sleep?"

"How about here this forest? Forests are usually nice enough places to camp out in." Ash said, which Brock, Pikachu, Lucario and Serena nodded in agreement with.

This wasn't the answer that Misty was hoping for. "B-but I'm fairly certain there could be some bug Pokémon in this F-forest even if it's not the viridian forest."

"So?"

"S-so why don't we j-just walk until we're right next to Mt moon, then set up camp? Or there could be a Pokémon center there if we're lucky?" She said.

"Because it's dangerous to keep going through the woods at night. Plus, even if we make it to the mountainside of Mt. moon, what's stopping us from falling off and into a river, or something else due to it being dark? Plus I'm certain that even if there's a Pokémon center there, it'd be closed." Ash said, much to Misty's dismay as in her point of view, Ash proved that he's smarter than he looks, once again. "Don't worry Misty. At least it ain't the viridian forest that we're camping inside."

"Okay fine, but if there are bugs in this forest, and one of them gets on me, then I'm continuing forwards without you guys." Misty said annoyed about losing this argument.

"Okay, whatever." Ash said, before then faking shock. "Wahh, A BUG!" Ash pointed to the side, pulling prank on her.

Cue Misty, yelping as she jumped onto Ash's arms getting carried bridal style. Which briefly had Serena have a fit of jealousy as Lucario sensed, before Ash and Pikachu ended up laughing at the priceless reaction. Which had her angrily getting out of his arms. "Jerk!" She said as she left into the trees in a huff as Pikachu and Ash continued laughing with Serena joining in.

"That was not nice Ash." Brock said calmly yet firmly, causing Ash, Pikachu, and Serena to stop their laughter to look at Brock and Lucario looking at them with dead serious glares in their eyes like they were about to scold them.

Only for both of them to then smile at them, before busting out into chuckling. "But it is pretty funny." Brock said, before both of them joined them in laughter as all three of them began laughing again.

* * *

The camp was now set up, with the tents now made and ready. With Ash and his companions ready for camping out and resting the night away in their tents.

Though ash continued to sleep outside the tents on the ground, much to Brock and Serena's confusion.

"Are you sure you're fine outside on the ground?" Brock asked, not seeing Ash's eyes due to the shadows.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But don't you need a bedroll, let alone a tent? I'd be willing to let you in my tent." She said, hoping Ash would be in her tent with her.

"Trust me. If I need a comfortable place to sleep, I'll think about it." He responded.

Then a minute later, they were all nodding off to sleep through the night, with Ash being the final one to nod off. Or at least he could've nodded off had Lucario no tapped him and Pikachu awake.

"What is it dad?"

( _You cannot go to bed, not just yet._ )

"And why can't I?"

( _Because you and I are gonna spar._ )

"Spar!? At a time like this? Why?"

( _Simple. Just because you're on a journey doesn't mean you can skip out. I'd rather not have you getting rusty on me. Especially when we meet 'them' again._ )

Ash couldn't help but shudder at that, before he ended up chuckling to relieve the tension. "Guess you got me there." He said as he put Pikachu on his shoulder, as he wondered what made Ash so tense as well as what Lucario means by 'them'. But he didn't dig as he sat on Ash's shoulder as he and Lucario walked away from the campsite going deeper into the woods, with the former putting his shades in his shirt pocket, so their sounds of sparring doesn't wake them up.

Some time passed as they walked through the woods, until they were sure they were far enough away, and when they found a big enough clearing in the woods that they knew was a good spot for a sparring arena.

After putting Pikachu on a conveniently placed stump close to the clearing, Ash and Lucario got to their positions and their fighting stances.

"Ready dad?"

( _As ready as ever._ )

After the first words were said, Ash and Lucario dashed to each other, before Ash started the spar with a right hook. Only for Lucario to parry that move, then respond with the straight jab, only for Ash to jump back enough to where the jab reached short of where Ash is standing. Then Ash jumped forward again with his own straight jab, only for Lucario to dodge to his left to counter with an uppercut, only for Ash to flexibly lean to the right to dodge the uppercut and do a roundhouse kick to Lucario, only for Lucario to lean far enough to duck under the kick, then did some backflips to gain some distance from Ash and went back to his stance, with Ash doing the same.

Pikachu was amazed at what he saw, as the combat between them continued. Wishing that he could do the same thing when he fights.

After a few more seconds of their stance, they resumed their sparring with Lucario attempting his own roundhouse kick, only for Ash to duck under it to make an open palm strike against him, which Lucario dodged, to his left to make his own palm strike. Which connected to Ash as he slid a foot, before responding with a charge, then with another palm strike that Ash was fast enough to have connect with Lucario's abs to send him sliding a foot away after he tried to counter that. Which impressed Lucario as he made a kudos gesture to Ash, who nodded in thanks in return.

Before they were gonna resume their spar though, they ended up hearing a scream of a Pokémon which startled them all as they ended up putting their sparring on hold.

"What was that?"

( _I don't know. Let's go find out._ ) Lucario said before the trio ran to the source of the noise. Which got louder as some time passed.

"I think we're getting closer." Ash said before they ended up seeing a Pokémon running out of the bush. The Pokémon in question had an appearance of a girl doing ballet. Its body was white like it wore a dress that looked like a tutu, that had three ruffles on its hips. Having blue hair that trailed through the middle of its face, like it had a bang that its large eyes which looked orange in color peeked around, while also trailing to its shoulders like two untied ponytails on the sides of its head, while on each side of its head were flat orange horns that looked like hairpins. While under the ruffles of its dress, it had skinny blue legs with long pointed feet like it was standing on its tiptoes.

And it was chased by a Mightyena that casted dark pulse that ended up hitting it causing it to scream in pain before falling over, too hurt to run. "Kirle" It called out weakly.

( _I've seen one of those before, as well as its evolved forms. That's a Kirlia!_ )

"A Kirlia! I've heard of them before, but I didn't think I'd see one here in Kanto! Aren't the Kirlia and Gardevoir supposed to be in Hoenn?" Lucario nodded.

( _Not only that, but that one is unusual looking. Usually they're green with red horns, not blue with orange horns. Which leads me to believe she's a shiny Kirlia!_ ) Lucario said, pointing out that it's a female Kirlia.

"What is she doing here though?" Ash asked.

Before Lucario could answer, there was laughter that filled the air before a muscular guy with short raven hair, short beard and moustache, wearing a black vest and cargo pants, walked out of the bush into the trio's sight. "No use runnin now little Pokémon pup. My client is gonna pay big for ya carcass." He said in a sort of Australian accent.

"Client?"

( _By Arceus. It's a Pokémon poacher. What does that client want from the shiny Kirlia, other than the rarity of her as one?_ )

"I don't care what he wants. We must save that Kirlia!"

( _I concur._ ) He said before he, Ash and Pikachu ended up coming between the Pokémon hunter and the Kirlia.

"Stop! Leave that Kirlia alone!" Ash said protecting Kirlia, who looked on with surprise and confusion at seeing her savior standing up to the poacher.

"Stay outta this kid! It's between me and that Kirlia. It's none of your business here mate!" The poacher said.

"I don't care! If it comes to protecting Pokémon from you, it becomes my business!" Ash said.

The poacher ended up spitting to the side as he glared at Ash. "Wanna play that way ya little bloke? Fine then, let's play! Use another dark pulse!" He called out making mightyena fire a pulse of darkness out of its mouth looking like a constant stream of purple circles.

"Counter the dark pulse with thundershock!" Ash called out before Pikachu fired a strong spire of lightning at the pulse, as it got pushed back. Then hit mightyena right between the eyes.

"Lucario, use aura sphere!" Lucario then made a ball of energy in his paws, before throwing it at mightyena, hitting it in the face, knocking it out with swirls in its eyes.

"Mightyena! Return!" He called out as he had his pokéball out and sucked in the mightyena In a beam of light. "Damn it! You're tougher than I thought mate. But don't get clingy," He said pointing at Ash. "because I'll be back for that damn Kirlia when we meet again." He said as he retreated into the woods.

Ash couldn't help but shake his head. " _And he calls himself a poacher._ "

( _I know. Retreating after only one Pokémon got taken out? That's embarrassing. But in his defense, he might've had only one Pokémon with him._ )

Then they focused on the shiny Kirlia, who tried to crawl away from them, only to move a few inches before feeling too pained to move farther. So she merely braced herself for what her savior is about to do to her. Only to feel a soft caress of his hand patting her head, causing it to see that Ash softly smiling at her while patting her head to calm her down.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you. I promise." He said calmly. With Pikachu and Lucario making nods of agreement. Calming Kirlia as she looked on with relief and trust, yet also confused.

"Can you walk?" He asked reaching out, causing Kirlia to nod as she got on her feet with his help. Showing that she looked to be tall enough to reach over ash's knees to just below his hip. "Let's go back to the training ground. Before that poacher comes back." Ash said as he walked back to the training ground with Kirlia close behind him, as Pikachu, and Lucario followed him too.

Kirlia tried to continue to walk despite the pain, but it was too much as she was about to fall over when she luckily got caught in ash's hands. "Careful now. Guess I'll carry you there then." He said as he walked back to the clearing with Kirlia in his arms, with Pikachu and Lucario still following him.

Kirlia was shocked and confused. First these new people ended up saving her, and now one of them being a human, was carrying her because she's too wounded to walk. She was relieved and happy though as she knew that this person was special, and she admires it. She gently grasped his shirt as she took a nap in his arms while hearing his heartbeat.

Ash felt her grabbing his shirt as he looked then smiled down at the sleeping Pokémon. "Guess she's feeling comfortable."

Lucario ended up sensing her aura, and couldn't help but smile to himself. ( _Perhaps a little more comfortable than you think._ )

A few minutes later, Ash and his Pokémon got back to the same clearing that they sparred at when they heard the screams, then Ash put Kirlia onto the stump, startling her awake. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He said to her as he then took off his gloves, then put his hands close to Kirlia. "Time for healing." He said as he used his aura to heal Kirlia from her injuries. With both of them surrounded in a blue glow that shocked both Kirlia and Pikachu as the marks from the dark pulse ended up fading from her skin, and she felt some of her energy returning to her. Then a moment later, the glow of the aura disappeared. "All done, that should do it." He said smiling as he put his gloves back on.

Kirlia proceeded to look at her body, seeing that she was now healed from her wounds, before she then looked at Ash with surprise in her orange eyes.

" _What did you do to me?_ " A young female voice sounded, which confused Ash, wondering where the voice came from until he realized that it came from Kirlia herself.

"Huh? D-did... Did you just talk?!" He said flabbergasted, causing Kirlia to get shocked too at how ash was able to understand her.

( _Actually Ash, since you now have aura, you can now hear the inner voices of every Pokémon you meet._ )

"Really? But how come I can't hear Pikachu's inner voice?"

( _Even though you have that ability, it isn't developed. At least not fully developed._ )

"Oh."

" _It would've been cool for Ash to hear my inner voice though._ " A new voice that sounded like a young boy, sounded as Pikachu looked down at the stump disappointed.

Ash immediately realized that the sound could've came from Pikachu as well. Causing him to grow shocked again. "Pikachu?! I think I can hear you too!"

Pikachu ended up looking at Ash in confusion, before getting shocked as well. " _No way! Really?! Awesome!_ "

Lucario was surprised at what happened before smiling again. ( _Now it shouldn't be long before you can hear the inner voices of all Pokémon._ )

"Awesome! Oh!" Ash then turned to Kirlia. "To answer your question, it's cause like Lucario said, I can use my aura. Which I used some of mine to heal your injuries with." He said, which had Kirlia nodding, accepting the answer.

" _How come you didn't use it on me though?_ "

"Let's just say that I was too focused about escaping from the flock, and too relieved about having beat that flock, that it slipped my mind." Pikachu accepted the answer. "Now that I got that cleared up, why did that poacher chase you."

Kirlia sighed. " _I'm confident about what reason why he wants me. You see I was captured by a trainer once, and I thought I was gonna be loved. Especially since I'm a shiny. But no matter how many times I protected him from harm, he merely mistreated me in return._ " She said.

"He mistreated you? How?"

Kirlia sadly nodded on the first part, before answering the second. " _By never thanking me after I saved him or protected him. By never appreciating the things I did for him. By pushing me too hard in training for things I wasn't very good in and less in things that I am good in, and every time I lose a battle, he just yells at me and doubles my harsh training. Not to mention the insults about how I'll never be strong and how I'll always be a weak little Pokémon pup, and a waste of time and effort in catching me due to my rarity as a shiny. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, so one night after reaching Kanto, I broke my Pokéball, and ran away to explore Kanto without him._ "

"Well good for you. Seems like a good idea." Ash said smiling. "That guy seemed like a jerk."

" _With the way she described him, he is a jerk._ " Pikachu said.

" _Well he's a bigger jerk than you think._ " Kirlia said sadly. " _I bet you anything that he's that client that the poacher tried to capture me for._ "

"What?! What kind of trainer would do that?!"

" _The selfish and jerkish types, mostly?_ " Pikachu said.

( _Especially the ones that refuses to learn from their mistakes in battle. Seeing that it's mostly his fault that he loses after he sends you out. Yet he doesn't see it so far._ )

" _Usually I should be tearing up and about to cry when I'm telling this. But… I sense something special about you that makes me feel safe. Who are you?_ " She asked.

"My name is Ash. Ash Ketchum." He said smiling.

Kirlia smiled at him. " _Nice to meet you ash. I sense that you're different from the other trainers. I wonder why?_ "

"Well it could be because I love Pokémon. Unlike your old trainer or that poacher. And sure I may have my moments, but I'd never blame you or anyone for any losses that is my fault." He said.

With that answer, Kirlia definitely saw what made him so special. " _Well… thank you Ash. I owe you one._ "

"No problem, we're always happy to help." He said, referring to himself, Pikachu and Lucario.

" _Oh. I almost forgot._ " She said before standing up and then gestured Ash to lean closer, which he did, only to feel her kissing his forehead. Causing him to blush a bit. " _Think of this as my thank you._ "

After getting done blushing, Ash turned to a smirking Lucario. " _Don't. Say. Anything._ " He threatened through aura.

( _Wouldn't dream of it. Now, let's get back to work._ )

"What?"

( _Don't think of this as a way to skip your sparring just because we rescued Kirlia. Remember, you cannot be rusty._ ) He said.

"I suppose I have no other choice, do I."

( _Nope._ )

"Fine. Let's resume our sparring. " He said as he and Lucario returned to their spots and got back into their stances. As Pikachu and Kirlia sat on the stump.

" _This should be interesting._ " Kirlia said.

"Ready dad?" Ash said beginning the spar, as Kirlia was shocked.

" _Lucario's his father?!_ "

" _Yes, he is. I was like that too when I learned about it. I think that he's adopted by Lucario._ " Pikachu said watching Ash and Lucario spar.

" _Really? Well I'm guessing he was an orphan when Lucario adopted him. Then what happened to his parents?_ "

" _Don't know. I'm wondering that too. But I'd rather not dig for an answer from him till he's ready. And I don't think you should either. He's bound to resent that._ " He said, which Kirlia accepted as she watched the spar between Lucario and Ash. Though she mainly focused on Ash throughout the spar. Which made her feel warm and relieved inside, which had her smiling when she realized this. She likes Ash.

The spar eventually was close to ending after an hour, with Lucario attempting to rush at Ash with an aura sphere in hand. Trying to throw it into his chest from close enough range. Only for Ash to meet him half way and knocked his paw to his right as he threw it causing it to fly harmlessly to that direction till it hit a tree, making a crater. Then Ash made his own aura sphere on his right hand and forced it into Lucario's chest, a la rasengan style, causing it to explode and knock Lucario a moderate distance away before he skidded on his toes, still standing up.

( _I'm impressed Ash. But you still have a long way to go._ ) He said before resuming the spar. Which lasted for at least a few minutes before it ended in a draw. ( _Okay that's enough._ )

Ash and Lucario then walked to the stump as well as Pikachu and Kirlia. "You were amazing ash!" Pikachu said applauding his performance.

" _I agree, you were indeed._ " Kirlia said standing up on the stump.

"Thanks. I see that you're feeling better?" He said looking at Kirlia, who nodded in response. Before he then turned to the moon in the sky. "Forests are dangerous, especially at night. Plus that poacher is still out there. Why don't you stay with us for a few days?" He asked.

Kirlia ended up blushing. " _Actually Ash, I want something more than that._ "

"What do you mean more?"

" _What I mean, is that ever since you saved me from that poacher, I started to see that you had a strong heart and kindness towards Pokémon. Some things that my old trainer lacks. What I want to say… is that I want to go with you, and I want to be your Pokémon._ "

That surprised the trio as they didn't expect that Kirlia wanted to go with them. "Really? Are you sure?"

Kirlia nodded profusely. " _Like you said, that poacher is still out there. And as long as he is, then I have nowhere else to go without risking meeting him again. And since I feel safe around you, then I was hoping-_ "

"Okay then. You can join us." Ash said, which shocked Kirlia.

She was also happy about that too. " _Really? You mean it?!_ "

"Of course I do. I'd love to have you on our team. And we will keep you safe no matter what. Don't you agree Pikachu?"

" _Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine._ "

( _I'm with Pikachu on that. I just hope that the poacher isn't too strong for you Ash. Also, she's your responsibility due to her rarity._ )

"What do you mean by that?"

( _What I mean, is that since she's a shiny Pokémon, then there would be other trainers that could try to challenge you for her. Either under the belief that since she's a shiny, then it means she could be stronger than the other more common Pokémon, or it's cause they want to show off their catch like a trophy, either way, I guarantee that she might not be happy with the other trainers since she could be merely treated like a rare find instead of how others like you could treat their Pokémon._ ) He said.

"That is why we're keeping her safe. What, didn't think I'd be alone here did you?"

( _Not that I'm reluctant to help you with her, but it seems like it's your job as well as your duty to protect your Pokémon, including me. After all, your also an Aura Guardian._ )

" _He's got a point._ " Pikachu said.

"I know, but you didn't think that I'd do my duty alone, did you?" He asked smiling.

" _Darn it. I thought we got you._ " Pikachu said as Lucario face palmed.

( _Just remember. That duty is gonna get tough in the future. So make sure you're ready for it._ )

"With you guys with me, I don't think I should worry too much." He said before taking out a Pokéball. "Ready Kirlia?" Kirlia nodded, happy that she's about to become ash's Pokémon. "Pokéball go!" He said catching Kirlia in the bright light in the Pokéball, where after a few seconds of shaking, it made a high pitched click as the red circle in the center faded. Signaling a successful capture.

"Yes! I caught a Kirlia!" He cheered out while doing his traditional pose. Then the ball opened up releasing Kirlia. "I'm guessing you aren't fond of being in the Pokéball?"

" _Not in the slightest. In fact, I always hated being in those things._ "

"Well you're in luck. You get to stay out of the Pokéballs with Pikachu and Lucario if you want to."

" _Thanks._ " She said, before she started to yawn.

"Guessing somebody is tired. Which reminds me, we should come back to camp." Ash said.

" _Way ahead of ya buddy. I'm pooped._ " Pikachu said tiredly.

"By the way, can you walk to our camp?"

" _Well actually…_ " She yawned again. " _Do… you mind if you can give me a… lift to your camp?_ "

Lucario couldn't help but tease Ash. ( _Told you she's getting comfortable._ ) He said.

" _Quit it dad, she just feels tired!_ " He said through his aura before turning to Kirlia. "I'd be happy to." He said to her as he put her in his arms as he, Lucario and Pikachu walked back to their camp.

Kirlia was happy, for not only did she meet a kinder trainer, she became his Pokémon too, and she knew that he would take good care of her, and would not be strict and mean about anything. Which had her putting her hands on his shirt again, and nodding off to sleep as she heard his heartbeats.

Ash couldn't help but look down and softly smile at Kirlia as she slept. ( _I think she likes you._ )

"Stop it dad!" Ash quietly yet harshly whispered out.

" _Yeah give him a break. It's not his fault that Kirlia could have a precocious crush on him._ " Pikachu said.

Ash could've facepalmed if he wasn't holding Kirlia. "Not you too Pikachu." He sighed. "I swear, she doesn't-" He could've said till he sensed her aura, seeing that it's pink, which had him blushing. " _So… she does like me. Touché guys._ " He thought.

* * *

Some time passed when they got back to the camp. Where it was where they left it, with the tents still up, and with Ash's human friends still asleep.

( _Thank goodness that we were far enough from your companions. They could've found out about us if they heard our spar._ )

"Being honest, even if they found out, I wouldn't care if they knew. I just hope they won't hate me or think of me as a freak. Especially her." He quietly said gesturing to Misty.

( _I also hope that none of them are agents for that organization that has those 'monsters' in them. Though it's highly likely they aren't._ )

"What a relief if that's the case." Ash said gently laying down Kirlia.

Kirlia ended up waking up and seeing the camp that Ash and his friends are in. " _Wha? Are these your other friends?_ "

"Of course they are… other than her." He said gesturing to Misty. "But she's merely an acquaintance of mine."

" _Acquaintance?_ "

Ash nodded at that. "Let's just say that she's following me, since I owe her a new bike after we accidentally destroyed her old one." He said, causing Kirlia to stifle her snickering.

" _Well… what happened to it?_ " She asked trying not to giggle.

"Long story. Let's just say I was being chased. But mind if I tell you more tomorrow?" He asked causing her to nod.

Then Lucario sat near a random tree and leaned on it to snooze as Ash and Kirlia laid near a stump as Pikachu laid on the stump like a bed. Which had Pikachu confused. " _Must you lay close to her?_ "

"Of course I must. Like we said, the poacher is still out there. And I promised to keep her safe no matter what." Ash said.

" _Whatever float's your boat. Just try not to get hurt by his hands._ " He said before nodding off. Leading to Ash and Kirlia also nodding off.

Before that though, Ash turned to her. "By the way Kirlia, welcome to the team." He said smiling.

" _Thank you._ " She responded smiling before sleep took them both.

* * *

It was day time when Ash and his friends woke up with Ash being the first thanks to the sunlight, as he put his shades back on, and Misty being the last as she still snoozed away in her tent, much to his dismay and relief.

" _And I thought I would oversleep. Nice to see that I'm not alone._ " He said, still remembering his accidental oversleeping that lead to him gaining Pikachu instead of the starters.

"Is there any way to wake her up Ash? We can't just leave her here." Brock said. Something that Serena agreed with, regardless of not feeling fond of Misty herself.

"Do I have to? We're not exactly friends." He said to Brock, feeling reluctant to do that. But Pikachu glaring at him changed his mind. "But fine. Even though I don't like it since she might run out of this forest."

" _Why is that?_ " Kirlia asked Ash with Serena and Brock wondering the same thing.

"Simple. It's cause she's scared of bug Pokémon. She was even screaming in fear of my Butterfree while it was still a Caterpie. And she wasn't nice to him either." He said.

"That's not very nice." Serena said with Brock and Kirlia in agreement.

"I know." He said feeling glad that they agree with him on that. Not to say that he hates Misty for that. "Hey Misty, time to wake up!" He said loudly hoping that she would get up.

Only for her to just mumble in her sleep. "Geez, she's a deep sleeper." He said, wondering what to do. Then he had an idea coming to his head as he smiled wickedly before pulling some long blades of grass off the ground.

Which Lucario and Pikachu saw and initially wondered what he thought about till he saw the blade of grass on his hand, which had him snickering quietly. " _Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?_ "

"Yep." He whispered before coming in the tent with the blades of grass. Then a few seconds later, "Misty wake up! There's a bug on you!" He yelled causing Misty to jump out of the tent running and jumping as she screamed in fear of a bug on her skin. Saying "Get it off!" over and over. Causing the gang and Ash to laugh at what happened.

* * *

Later on, the gang was now dressed up and walking to Mt. Moon, wondering what they'd end up finding there. Even though they believed that they're gonna find the famed legend of that mountain. "If all I'm getting is the views of the woods from up high, then I wouldn't be upset." Ash said.

"Well, getting great views of the landscape of any region from up high during the Pokémon journey is the cherry on top." Brock said, with Ash in agreement.

"As well as the journey to the city itself. Which I hope will be fun, I also hope that I and Serena will get our second badges." He said excitedly as Serena blushed at how she's on the same Pokémon journey with Ash.

"Don't get too excited." Misty spoke as she fumed at Ash's wake up prank on her. Which he still thought was funny.

"Trust me Misty. It had to be done. Otherwise you'd slow us down. Besides, it's really funny." He said with a chuckle.

Misty ended up rolling her eyes at that, before changing the subject. "I still won't leave till you pay me for my bike. Also what is that?" She asked gesturing to Kirlia.

"OH! I forgot to say, that's Kirlia. I just caught her just tonight after I rescued her from the poacher." He said, introducing her to his friends.

Both Serena and Misty, the latter whom was calming down, was expressing how cute Kirlia looked as well as feeling a little envious of the fact that it's a shiny Pokémon that belongs to Ash. A feeling echoed by Brock as he too found Kirlia to be adorable, while he also felt a little envious of how lucky Ash was in gaining a shiny Kirlia, but not to the extent of both Serena and Misty. Which had all of them wishing that they could gain their own shiny Pokémon someday. While Kirlia on the other hand was blushing at the glances she was getting from both of them, yet when she also sensed that they also had kind hearts, it had her feeling flattered as well.

Serena ended up deciding to scan the Kirlia, which had Ash following suit when he realized he forgot to scan her as well.

" **Kirlia, the emotion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychic powers. It's also said that the positive emotions and cheerful spirit of its trainer gives it energy for its psychic powers. It's also said to have the psychic power to distort the space around it and see into the future. Note: The unusual color of this Pokémon suggests that this is a shiny.** "

"I never knew that there could be a Kirlia in Kanto. Let alone one that is blue colored with orange eyes and horns like a shiny one. Have you?" Misty asked Serena, who just shrugged.

"That's cause Kirlia are usually found in the Hoenn region. Which I hope I may travel to in the future after winning the Kanto Pokémon league." He proclaimed.

"What about Johto? Are you gonna go there someday?" Brock asked, having went there while he was younger with his parents.

"That place is next on my list of places to go to once I'm done with my journey in Kanto." Ash said. Wanting to see more of the Kanto region beyond Pallet town. As well as win the league in the region too.

"What about my home in Kalos?" She asked, hoping that she could journey with Ash back at her home region someday.

Ash had to think about it for a bit as he didn't think he'd want to go to Kalos with her at the time. Soon he had an answer. "I guess I'll go there once I'm ready." He said smiling. Causing her to smile too.

"Changing the subject, this Mt. moon we're heading to. Doesn't it sound poetic?" Misty said.

"I know. It's like a mountain that is great for moonlit escapades, hence the name. How romantic." Serena said.

"It is said that this mountain was given the name after a meteor crashed into it back in prehistoric times." Brock said, causing Ash and co. to feel awe at that.

"A meteor crashed into that mountain? How is it that the mountain is still standing after that? That mountain is tough." He said, shocked.

"It is said that the meteor is called the moon stone." Brock finished.

"Now that's romantic." Serena said with Misty in agreement.

Their conversation was put on hold when they heard a scream of a human. Startling them into running towards the sound to see what was going on there.

What they found was a male scientist that had short spikey brown hair, and wore a blue shirt under his white lab coat. He was currently under attack by the swarm of Zubat. Which was odd in their eyes, since it was daytime and yet the Zubat is out and about.

Ash ended up scanning them with the Pokédex. " **Zubat, the poison/flying blind bat Pokémon. Zubats forms colonies in dark places, and uses ultrasonic waves to check for objects in its way, and to identify and approach targets. Zubats also live in caves and dislikes flying in the daylight.** " It said.

" _Which is odd. Why are they flying in the daylight?_ " He thought.

" _I don't think now's the best time to question this! He needs help!_ " Kirlia called to Ash.

"Right! Sorry. Come on guys, we're saving that man!" He called to his Pokémon.

" _Right behind you Ash!_ " Pikachu said following closely by Ash, before casting a thunder shock against the Zubat on his command, scaring them back in the cave.

Once the scientist recovered from the attack, he ended up jumping up excitedly. "Oh thank you so much for your bravery! I owe you my life for saving me!" He said quite fast as he ended up giving Ash a bearhug, much to the amusement of Misty and Pikachu.

"Really… it's not… a big deal." He grunted out at the tight hug that the scientist gave him. Before being put down to breathe properly.

"I always believed that a man's best friend is a Pokémon! And you both enforced that belief! When those Zubat attacked me, I thought I was gonna die till you all arrived! And it's thanks to whom that saved me from them, that is the reason I'm alive! I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIVE!" He yelled out enthusiastically towards the distance as he stood and kneeled on the mountain's edge. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, THANK YOU!"

"That guy's possibly had too much caffeine, or his enthusiasm knows little bounds." Serena said.

The other's couldn't argue with that as they, along with Ash agreed.

"OH! Did I mention that I'm grateful that you saved me?!" He asked Ash.

"Umm… Yeah, pretty much. I'm Ash by the way." Ash said introducing himself.

"And I'm Misty." She introduced herself.

"My name is Serena." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Brock." He introduced himself.

"I'm Seymour! Seymour the scientist! And I came here from Pewter city to do research on this mountain's legend!" He said proudly.

"You were from Pewter city?" Ash asked, seeing that he never saw him there before. Though it's probably cause he didn't explore all of the city before fighting brock.

"Of course I am! I researched Pokémon, as well as the rocks there! Though I have to say, I never seen those Pokémon before." He said gesturing to Lucario and Kirlia.

"Oh! That's Lucario, and Kirlia. And that's because they're rare in this region since Lucario is from the Sinnoh region, while Kirlia is from the Hoenn region." Ash said.

"That's impressive." Seymour said smiling. "Perhaps someday I could go to those regions after my work here is done!"

That reminded Ash of the now. "Speaking of which, why did the Zubat attack you?"

That had Seymour looking grim. "It's cause somebody disturbed the caves of Mt. moon. They added lanterns inside, and that's bothering the Pokémon inside, the Zubat being among them! Come and I'll show you!" He said as he walked to the cave that the Zubat fled into. With Ash and co. close behind.

* * *

Inside the cave, the group saw their way being lit up by some lanterns that were currently shining in the cave. Which was both good and bad news, as Ash and his friends found it easy to navigate the cave, but it also got the Zubat in a frenzy as Seymour said.

"You see, someone has set up these lights in this cave, making this place light up inside. But these Pokémon needs the dark, cause these lights are upsetting them and confusing them." He said sadly.

"So that's why they attacked you in broad daylight." Brock said.

"Is there a reason why those guys hung up those lights?" Serena asked.

"I think I know the answer to that. They're after the moon stone, I just know it." Seymour said.

"You mean that legend is real?!" Misty and Serena both asked shocked. While Ash was in awe as he did believe in any legends, he just didn't think this one was real.

Seymour nodded. "As real as my career as a scientist. For you see, it's the famed moon stone that-"

"I know, I know. The legend is real. I believe in legends, I just didn't think this one is real. And I feel pretty stupid for not believing that." Ash said.

"So do I. Sorry Seymour." Misty said. With Serena also feeling down.

"Don't be to hard on yourselves, I expected that not all people believes in legends like this. But I'm not upset in the slightest. Also when I was younger I believed that the Pokémon came from space. And the moon stone of this place was what they used to come here." Seymour continued.

"That's… an interesting theory." Misty said.

"But even if it's just a theory, which I think it's not, this moon stone belongs to the Pokémon, and we musn't take it from them! So I beg you all, once we find it first, we must protect it from those bad people! Otherwise their Pokémon would get stronger, and they'd steal the only way for the space Pokémon to return home! Surely you agree with me!" He said pointing at Ash.

"Of course I do." He said. Feeling that even if Seymour's enthusiasm makes him weird, he merely came here to protect the legend of Mt. moon to the best of his abilities. As well as the other Pokémon inside too, which gives him a good heart.

"I agree too. Just like Ash does." Serena said, choosing to join Ash's side. While both Misty and Brock also nodded.

( _I'm with you too Ash. We can't let them have it._ ) Lucario said. With Pikachu and Kirlia agreeing with him.

"Oh thank you all! I knew all of you have kind hearts!" He said excitedly.

"Well I love all Pokémon, and I would also be sad if someone took something like the moon stone from them. That's why I won't let that happen." He said smiling at him.

Misty couldn't help but smile at Ash. "I didn't think that you'd be that caring towards Pokémon."

"There's more that you don't know about me. But let's save them for later."

( _That's my son. Makes me glad to say 'I raised him myself.'_ )

" _He really has a pure heart. That's why I have no regrets in becoming his Pokémon._ " Kirlia said smiling. In thought of what more could her crush do.

"Now, let's take out all those lights in the cave!" Ash said with determination. "How many are there by the way?" He asked Seymour.

"I'm afraid, they put the lights all around the mountain." Seymour said sadly."

"What!?" The group said.

"Well why don't we split up then. It'd take too long for us to get them all if we remain together." Ash said.

"I agree, I was about to say the same thing." Brock said smiling.

"Good. Me and Serena and my Pokémon will go that way. You guys can decide where to go." Ash said before walking in a random direction, with a blushing Serena in tow as his Pokémon followed him.

"Wait! ASH!" Misty tried to call for him, only for them to be too far for her calls to reach them. "Well fine, I'm sticking with… OH COME ON!" Misty said when she saw that Brock and Seymour was also gone, having gone to another direction to take down the lights while she was focused on Ash. Leaving her to take care of the lights herself.

* * *

Ash, Serena, Lucario, Pikachu, and Kirlia were walking through the cave as they took out the lanterns with ease. With Lucario using his aura spheres and bone rush to take out some lights, while Pikachu and Kirlia used thunderbolt to take out the other lights. As Serena took out who Shinx also used thunderbolt to take out the lights alongside Ash.

As they took out the lights, Serena felt that she should make conversations with Ash as they clear the caves of the lights.

"So Ash, what… was it like… living in Kanto?" She asked.

"It was good. It was a beautiful region according to the places in this region me and Lucario went to, outside of Pallet town." He said smiling.

"And now you're seeing more of this region… on your Pokémon journey, and with your Pikachu?"

"Yep. Are you possibly going to explore more of Kanto on your journey?"

"If it's with you, then… of course I will." She said smiling. While Ash accepted the answer.

"By the way Ash. Why… do you hide your eyes behind those shades?" She asked.

Ash was caught off guard while Lucario was surprised, but he felt that the question was a long time coming as he was sure she didn't forget the rare times that Ash showed his eyes to anybody like her, that isn't Professor Oak, his grandson Gary, Pikachu when they first met, and himself. So he should've expected that.

"Umm… Uh… Why do you… ask?"

" _You wear those shades for a different reason? I thought you did that to become cool._ " Pikachu said confused as he overheard the conversation. With Kirlia also confused.

" _Trust me Pikachu, It's also why I wear these shades since I thought they look cool. But… it's a long story._ " He said through his aura. Before he then focused on Serena. "What made you curious?"

"It's cause I… well… you see…" She tried to say, feeling shy about how to answer. Before she took a breath, and then whispered it out. "It's cause I think they're cute."

"Huh? Did you say… cute?" He asked surprised.

Serena shyly nodded her head. "The time we first met was the only time I saw your eyes, and I'm wondering why you hide them. If it's alright with you." She said.

Ash was hesitant to tell her about his eyes, as he sees that she is a kind and friendly person, but he's scared about whether or not she could treat him differently if she finds out that these are Pokémon eyes he showed her back then, and the story of how he got those eyes. Not to mention if Lucario would let him.

( _If you feel that it's important to tell her, then I don't mind._ ) Lucario said. Putting his paw on Ash's shoulder in a relaxing manner. ( _Just tell her to make sure that the other's don't know too, until you're ready._ )

After a few moments, Ash eventually took off the shades, showing his eyes that Serena smiled at as she still thought that they looked cute on Ash. And she was glad that they didn't change in the slightest.

Kirlia on the other hand, was shocked at not only how cute his eyes looked on him, but also how his eyes didn't look remarkably human due to having the unusual colors on them, and how they make a soft glow like some familiar eyes she saw beforehand. While Pikachu saw them again, and didn't really think any weirdly of Ash's eyes, instead he just shrugged and resumed his work with Kirlia after she stopped staring.

"Are you happy now?" He asked shyly.

"Yes Ash. I always thought that those eyes looked cute on you, and I'm glad that they still do." She said smiling.

Ash couldn't help but blush at the fact that anybody let alone Serena, thought that they looked cute on him instead of thinking of him as a freak for it, due to the fact that his eyes are part Pokémon, due to being experimented on. But since he never shown anybody else his eyes, he felt that he was being paranoid.

But he was paranoid for a reason.

"Okay. Now promise me that you won't tell or show the others what my eyes look like." He said.

"But why?"

"Two reasons. 'One', and the most important reason is that I'm not ready yet, since they'd possibly think I'm a freak." He said.

"That's… understandable. I don't think I'd be ready to do that too if I had a secret like you do." She said. " _Which I do, but I'd rather not have you learning about it until later._ " She thought blushing.

"And 'two', I'm still worried that there could be bad people that could also be in Kanto, especially the ones that work for team rocket. And that other organization." He said sadly.

"Team rocket? They're the bad organization that happens to operate here, and they steal Pokémon from their habitat and other trainers, right? And you… seem to have history with them? And also, what other organization?" She asked.

"It's… a long story. And I'm not ready to tell it to them yet. As for you, well… let's just say that team rocket was among that organization. The ones that… killed my parents while I was younger."

Serena ended up gasping in shock and surprise at what he said, as did Pikachu and Kirlia when they heard him say that. Before they then instantly felt sorry for Ash after what happened as she ended up hugging him. "Oh Ash. I'm so sorry that happened."

"It's alright. Even though I still miss them, I had some help in moving on. Especially from my mentor when I got a home in Pallet town as well as his grandson Gary… and Lucario. Who was on my journey from Sinnoh to Kanto, where my new home is." He said.

"S-so, you're a Sinnoh native?" She said surprised again.

"Yes. I was born in Sinnoh. But I can't tell you where, or what family I was born into yet. As for why I have these eyes, well… I was made into a part Pokémon."

"So, you're a part Pokémon?"

"Yes. I am. But in case you're wondering, not even I know why I am. So don't ask." He said.

"Now promise me. You won't tell them what I told you about me. Got it?" He said making her promise him.

"Okay… but may they know, when you're ready?" She asked nervously.

Ash ended up thinking about it for a minute. Before he nodded. Then suddenly, he heard Pikachu calling for him. " _Ash! Ash! Ash and Lucario! Come take a look at this!_ " He called out. With Serena only hearing Pikachu's noises.

That caused Ash and Serena to put their talk on hold and go where they heard Pikachu calling them after Ash put on his shades, with Lucario not far behind. Pikachu and Kirlia wasn't far ahead, so It didn't take long for them to meet both of them near a wall that held a stone that both Ash and Serena looked at with awe.

The stone that was held on the wall of the uncut stone that happened to have an orange color that had a little marble inside that had a pattern of a cat's-eye marble only it had colors of blue and red. Ash and Lucario never saw that stone before.

"Whoa. That stone, it reminds me of you." Ash said surprised.

( _I thought the same thing, like that stone belongs to me. Even though I never really found or heard of it before, let alone had it in my possession._ ) Lucario said surprised. ( _I can also feel its power. It's weak right now, but I feel it. Like it's dormant._ )

"In that case, Pikachu, can you mine that stone out with iron tail?" He called out, before Pikachu did just that while making sure not to strike the stone too for risk of breaking it. By the time it was done, Lucario was holding the stone and scanned his eyes on it.

( _Mind if you scan this son?_ ) Lucario said. Causing ash to take out his Pokédex to scan the stone to see what it is.

"It says, It's a Lucarionite."

"Lucarionite? I think I remember reading about these stones back in Kalos when I was younger. It's supposed to be connected to these other Pokémon and gives them power, or so I've heard." Serena said.

" _There's something else Ash. It's right there._ " Pikachu said to him as he pointed to another stone. Which Ash followed till he found another same kind of stone, only it had green and red colors in the middle.

"Another one? Only this one's green." Ash said putting the stone in his arms. Before scanning it with his Pokédex as well, getting data and info about it. "It says that it's a Gardevoirite."

"Gardevoirite? Like Gardevoir? Cause that's my evolved form!" Kirlia said surprised.

"Huh, really? Well I can't wait to have you evolve then to see what you look like." He said causing Kirlia to blush at that while smiling.

Then before he knew it, Serena's Shinx spotted another stone that was shiny, grabbing her attention to point where it is and causing her to walk to it out of curiosity. Seeing that the stone in front of her was smaller with a rainbow color, and had a DNA symbol on it. "Hey Ash! Look at this." She said taking the stone and holding it up to his sight.

Ash was surprised as he took the stone in his hand, wondering what it is and what it does. "Even though it looks pretty different, it looks like it also has power to it. But what?" Suddenly the stone began to glow much to Ash and his friend's surprise. "What? What's going on!?"

Which also happened to the stone that Lucario held, which he and Ash both noticed before it vanished in his hands. ( _What? I felt the power inside it suddenly surge, and then it disappeared. What's going on?_ )

"Beats me." Ash said confused.

Suddenly, Lucario ended up glowing into a bright light, much to the shock of ash as he watched Lucario glow brightly as he and his friends had to shield their eyes from the bright light so that they won't get blinded. Once the bright light faded Ash and his friends ended up looking at Lucario, and was shocked at what he looked like now.

For he had changed dramatically. The cream fur on his torso thickened and grew longer, while his thighs slightly slimmed. He grew another pair of spikes on his paws as they now turned crimson red, which also applied to his feet. His eyes changed to an orange color. His shoulders also grew a spike each, as his aura heightened throughout his body, as they connected to some black markings that appeared on the blue fur of his arms, which also applies to his legs. The newly formed Lucario let out a little roar as he stretched his back in the new form, which caused the ground to shake.

" _Whoa. What happened dad? And how do you feel?!_ " Ash asked through aura as he was shocked.

( _I don't know. I feel stronger than I used to be. Maybe it's due to the stones we were both holding._ ) Lucario said just as shocked.

" _But it's gone._ " Pikachu said.

( _It ain't though._ ) Lucario responded. ( _I can still feel it, like it's inside me after fading into my hands._ )

" _Is that form permanent though?_ " Pikachu wondered.

( _I don't think so. I believe that I'm gonna remain like this until a Pokémon battle's over, so it shouldn't be too long._ ) He said right before he flashed again, then the flash ended and he was back to his original self as he held the stone again. ( _Like so._ )

"I think I know what it is, it's a mega key stone that reacts to the stone that the Pokémon holds. It's supposed to be a mega evolution that the Pokémon goes through when that stone reacts to the key stone." Serena said excitedly.

"You mean you heard about that in Kalos?" Ash asked, before Serena nodded.

"And I'm confident in guessing, that there could be other Pokémon that can mega evolve?" Ash asked grinning.

"Well, yeah. As that Gardevoirite proves." She responded smiling as Kirlia also smiled.

"That's great! Now I really can't wait until Kirlia evolves! It's gonna be awesome!" Ash said as Kirlia grinned as well as also blushing.

( _But are we telling Professor Oak about this too? After all, he should know more about this mega evolution than we do._ ) Lucario said.

"Of course we are. Can't let him be left in the dark about our journey, and our findings. It'd be rude to leave him paranoid for nothing." Ash said.

"Leave who?" Serena asked.

"Oh. I'm talking about professor Oak. Have you heard of him?"

"Why yes… I have. And I-"

"That's nice. He's a great Pokémon professor, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was well known from anywhere. Even from Kalos." He said interrupting her.

"Well, that's interesting. And I hope that I can meet him sometime, just so that he could do some modding for my Pokédex. Just so I can scan this region's Pokémon." Serena said.

"That's nice. Glad to see that I'm not gonna be alone in scanning Pokémon." Ash said.

Then once their conversation was done, they took the stones and put them in his bag. Before proceeding onwards in destroying the lights in the cave, while keeping a look out for who they could meet, whether it'd be their friends, or the bad buys that put up the lights in the first place. It was a while, before they finally put the cave in the dark once again with no light in sight.

Then suddenly a sound of a Pokémon reached their ears, causing them to turn and see a Pink Pokémon. It is a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. It has wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, a single dark pink oval marking on each cheek, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. It had a fang that protruded from its upper left lip of its mouth. Each stocky arm has two small claws and a thumb on each hand and both feet have a single toenail, and it had a pair of wing like appendages on its back. And it had a tuft of pink curly fur on its forehead much like its tail.

And it was holding a bright blue stone.

It In Ash's point of view, he heard humming like a girl was humming a tune in her head. Which he knew came from that Pokémon that was jumping through the cave, with a stone in her hand.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. " **Clefairy, the fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cleffa. Clefairy's magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It also stores moonlight in its wings to give it the ability to float. This Pokémon happens to be shy and rarely shows itself to trainers in daylight.** " The Pokédex said.

"And what is it holding?" Serena asked.

On a closer look, Ash saw that the Clefairy was holding a moon stone in her possession. Which had him quickly knowing that she's heading to a place that happens to be where they could be gathering the moon stones there.

Serena thought about catching one of the Clefairy's for Ash seeing how adorable it looks. But like if he read her mind, (Which he did.) he basically shook his head no, telling her that even if he wants to catch one too, the other Clefairies could resent that, and that could make their operation in Mt moon more complicated as a result. Though Ash then said that he'll let her catch one once their job is done, and when the Clefairy doesn't mind.

"It's better that you let that one go. You'll understand." Ash said. Causing Serena to feel down for a bit, before she then nodded at him smiling.

"As you wish Ash. What do we do now?" Serena asked.

"Just follow the Clefairy. Make sure she get's there safely." Ash said as he decided to tail the Clefairy, with his Pokémon and Serena and Shinx not far behind him.

It took some time in the cave tailing the Clefairy, following her to where she's going, while keeping an eye out for the 'intruders' that disturbed the mountain along the way. Which so far, they didn't find any that could ambush the Clefairy. Eventually, they were lead to a clearing like room where they saw something that they didn't think they'd see.

A giant stone in the middle that looks like a moon stone, surrounded by little stones tucked in around it. In the room that has no ceiling, and instead it shows the now night sky that was overhead and showing the moon itself since it was awhile since they began breaking the lights.

They stared in awe at the stone as the Clefairy was walking towards it with a smile on her face.

"Whoa." Serena whispered.

Which since it was pretty quiet so far the Clefairy ended up looking around startled until she laid her eyes on Ash and his friends. Causing her to get shocked and scared at that. " _ **Whaaa!** Please don't hurt me! I don't wanna die!_" She said cowering in fear.

"Calm down! Calm down! We won't hurt you! We're making sure that you and that stone will be safe." Ash said.

Clefairy ended up looking back up in curiosity, while hoping that Ash is not lying. " _Really? You mean… you're not here to steal our stone? Or all of us?_ "

Ash shook his head alongside the others. While Pikachu also talked calmly to the Clefairy in his language. Calming the Clefairy down. " _Whew. That's a relief, I thought I was a goner for trying to place the stone there._ " She said before she proceeded to the giant stone in the room, then placed the stone in the empty spot around the giant one.

Which did it as the stones around it started to glow brightly. Which had Ash and his friends in awe as they stared at the now glowing moon stone in the room as Brock and Seymour entered the room before they too stared at the moon stone in the room in awe. And in the latter's case, with happiness that he was able to find the stone of legend himself.

Then they saw Ash and Serena along with their Pokémon and jogged to them. "How did it go with the lights?" Brock asked.

"It went well, even though it took a while to break all of them. Now it's night time because of that." Ash said, feeling glad that the lights breaking was over. Though he was glad to find the mega stones. "How's Misty by the way?"

"I… don't really know. I thought she was following us." Seymour answered. Feeling ashamed that he left her behind due to being determined to break the lights.

"Well I hope she's got the lights too, and I hope she's alright." Brock said.

"Of course I am, no thanks to you guys." Misty said appearing out of the dark. Covered in dirt at least on her legs, and glaring at them annoyed at the group for leaving her alone in the cave with her water Pokémon.

"Hey sorry Misty. We all thought you were with Brock and Seymour. But at least you're okay. How'd it go taking the lights down?" Ash asked.

"Well other than trying to find you guys in the darkness of this cave after meeting a dead end, and tripping a few times as a result, it went peachy." Misty said sarcastically, also glad to be done with the lights.

After it was said and done, suddenly, " _ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GATHER ROUND AND SEE OUR MAGNUM OPUS!_ " The Clefairy called out to the darkness, much to the surprise of Ash and his friends and their Pokémon.

"And the Pokédex said the Clefairy are shy Pokémon, guess that one's an exception." Ash said to Lucario.

( _Well not all of the same Pokémon are the same personality wise. Like there could be evil Lucario among us, or there could be more mean Pikachu's among him._ ) Lucario said pointing to Pikachu.

" _You mean there are some Pikachu's out there that are more meaner than me?_ " Pikachu asked surprised.

( _Of course. Let's hope that we'll never meet them._ ) Lucario said.

After the yell, it was a few seconds before a large group of Clefairy walked out of the darkness with surprise and awe on their faces at the sight of the glowing moon stone in the room.

Ash heard voices from all of them at the sight, some of which said "Wow! She made it!" "She completed the set!" "Finally we're done!" among the voices that he heard.

Once they were done staring at the stone, and praising their Clefairy, they ended up surrounding the stone as the one Clefairy ended up facing the gang. " _Thank you, on the behalf of all of us, for making sure that our collection would be complete._ " She said, before the Clefairy made circles around the stone as they ended up jumping and twirling around it in circles like a ritualistic dance.

"Such an incredible sight. My heart soars with happiness at seeing the happy Pokémon, and seeing the moon stone safe and sound with them." Seymour said smiling widely.

" _What could they be doing?_ " Pikachu asked curiously. Which Kirlia also wondered.

Clefairy ended up telling Pikachu about what they're doing for the moon stone and why they're dancing around it. Which Ash and Lucario was able to understand. Though the others weren't able to understand.

So once they asked, Ash ended up explaining to them about what the Clefairy was doing. Which happened to be a prayer to the moon stone that they believed " _Came from the heavens and down to earth._ " Which felt like the legend was being proven true in their eyes.

"I KNEW IT! Outer space, the Pokémon. Someday we the human race and the Pokémon could ride the moon stone into space! First to the moon, then to the planet mars! And someday to the stars!" Seymour said excitedly. Feeling that his childhood dream could happen.

Only for a familiar voice to speak out that left all of them feeling the rude awakening. "Da stars?! That's our cue!" Causing all of them to turn to see the trio that they didn't plan to meet.

*Cue team rocket introductions*

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off into the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Team rocket! I shouldn't be surprised that you three were the ones that put up those lights in the dark caves of Mt. moon!" Misty said angrily.

"You guys don't know when to quit, do you?" Brock said.

"Team rocket? I'm guessing you know them before?" Serena asked.

"Unfortunately." Misty said.

"You leave the moon stone alone or else!" Seymour yelled out, trying to threaten team rocket.

"Or else? Hey James, have we been threatened?" Jessie asked mockingly.

"Fraid so. Seems that scientist has guts." He sarcastically said.

"T-the moon stone belongs t-to the Pokémon. So l-leave before there's trouble!" Seymour tried to threaten them, but his stuttering and his knees shaking only had them laughing on the inside at him.

"You and what army, coward?" Meowth asked.

"He doesn't need one. And neither do I." Ash said in his dark voice as he showed himself to them in his now enraged stance that had the room growing cold and had everyone feeling chills up their spine. Which had them looking at Ash as he looked at the ground showing a dark shadow over his eyes behind his shades. When he ended up looking at team rocket, he showed his angry face on him, only this time it was different. Ash was merely death glaring at them through his shades as he frowned, yet he was remaining controlled, with his breathing being normal and his nostrils remaining at their natural state as he prevented himself from flaring them, his posture was relaxed and his hands remained unclenched, with only some vibrations on him, and in Lucario's eyes, the aura inside him flaring up that is betraying the raging inferno inside.

Basically reaching the cold and controllable sort of anger that he himself showed to his enemies prior to becoming Ash's father.

Which had team rocket and the others feeling scared of him like last time, only this time, they were scared at how effective he's gonna be while taking them out while angry.

"W-w-what's up with him?" Seymour asked quietly.

"B-beats me, all I know is that they usually set him off." Misty said pointing at the trio.

"I'm guessing that he has a past with them?" Brock asked quietly.

"I think so. That's why I hope to ask him after this." Misty said quietly as Serena also looked on with fear. And sadness at what Ash told her, that team rocket was among the other organization that did something bad to him (Other than kill his parents when he was young.), that made him hate their guts more than any other trainer that met them.

Something that was echoed with Pikachu and Kirlia, who also looked on in fear and sadness as they too remembered what Ash told her.

"Because this stone belongs to the Clefairy, like Seymour said. And nobody shall take it. So unless you want us to defeat you three again, you'll leave… and never come back here." Ash said calmly, making sure not to lose his temper against them.

Regardless of their fear of Ash, they didn't falter enough to run away, and they just kept going with their attempt. "N-no twerp like you, is t-the boss of us! We'd rather not leave empty handed you know? Go Ekans!" Jessie called out.

"Go Koffing!" James called out as they both sent out their Pokémon, with Meowth also ready to battle, no matter the odds against Ash.

"So be it then." Ash said as he prepared to send out Pikachu, only for Kirlia to step up to the battlefield instead. "Kirlia? What are you…" Ash asked, calming down.

" _Leave them to me. I can take out both of them too._ " Kirlia said.

" _But they have poison types! Aren't you weak to them?_ " Ash asked through aura.

" _Even If I may be, I know they're weak to my psychic moves too. Besides, I want to evolve into Gardevoir, and I'm confident that this battle might help me do it._ "

After a moment of hesitation, Ash conceded. "Okay! Go Kirlia!"

"Go Shinx!" Serena called out.

"Go Pokéball!" Brock called out. Bringing out… a Zubat.

"What?! How!?" Ash was surprised.

"I caught one of them while Seymour and I was in the middle of taking out the lights." He said smiling.

That had Ash and Serena feeling down about how they should've caught one too. While Lucario was amused at the scene, feeling that both of them should've caught one first while saving Seymour, now they're paying the price. Which lasted briefly before both of them focused on the impending battle. "Get ready Kirlia!"

"Oh my, a Kirlia! And look! It's a shiny one!" Jessie exclaimed.

"That's beautiful! How about we steal that Pokémon along with the stone as well as Pikachu and Lucario, once we win!" James said.

"Not a chance! Use Disarming voice!" Ash called.

"Supersonic!" Brock called.

"Thundershock!" Serena called.

Then the Kirlia ended up making a shriek as she shot pink squiggly circles out of her mouth, while Zubat also made a shriek as it shot yellow circles out of its mouth. While Shinx fired out its Thundershock. All of which hit Koffing Ekans and Meowth. Hurting all of them, and in the Zubat's case, confusing them. Which caused them to have purple glows in their eyes.

"Quick Ekans! Poison sting!" Jessie called out, which luckily for her the Ekans did so firing the glowing purple needles out its mouth, aiming for Kirlia.

"Dodge with teleport! Then use Draining kiss!" Ash called out.

Kirlia ended up teleporting to Koffing as she dodged the needles, and kissed it on the cheek, causing it to show hearts in its eyes, then the orb of light ended up getting sucked out of the Koffing and absorbed itself into Kirlia as she jumped back to Ash's front. Feeling a bit stronger while Koffing felt a bit weaker. In a span of a few seconds.

"You'll pay for that! Koffing! Use sludge!" James called out. Causing Koffing to luckily for him, fire out the sludge attack without hitting itself, also aiming for Kirlia.

Whom dodged with another teleport at Ash's command. Now she was staying on her toes (in a figurative sense.), making sure to not falter.

"Use your Poison sting!" Brock called out Zubat, who fired its own purple needles at Ekans, which hit Ekans, but didn't poison it. And since it was a poison type Pokémon, it was merely like throwing rubber toy kunai's.

But it was also used as a distraction for Ash's attack with Kirlia. "Use Confusion!"

Kirlia had her eyes glowing, then Ekans ended up having an outline glowing around him, signaling that he's caught in the confusion as he ended up getting tossed into Koffing. Dealing damage to Koffing and Ekans, but not enough to have them faint.

"Use Spark!" Serena called out Shinx, who ended up having an aura of lightning around it as it made a tackle attack against Meowth. Connecting the blow, and tackling him while he felt the electricity as well. Despite that, Meowth was still able to fight, even though another blow should be able to take it out.

"Quick! Another Poison sting!" Jessie called out.

"Use Smog!" James called out.

"And I'll use Scratch!" Meowth also said.

As if luck was on their side, the Ekans, and Koffing ended up obeying as Meowth also used his move, without hitting themselves in confusion. And doing a combo that was pretty clever. Koffing casted a smog attack that ended up covering the area in front of both Zubat, Shinx, and Kirlia. Which not only hurt them by coughing, but blinded them long enough as the poison sting was casted out while the smog hid the purple needles, and Meowth, who was headed towards Shinx.

Ash saw the needles coming though. "Quick dodge with another Teleport!" Ash called out.

Kirlia did just that despite the now fading smog hurting her. And teleported by his side. Even though she was still hurt as at least one needle got to her before she teleported away. " _Are you alright?_ " Ash asked through aura.

" _I'll be fine. Ekans might've got me, but I teleported before I suffered more harm. But I won't run._ " She said breathing a little heavily.

Meanwhile, Meowth got to Shinx and sent a flurry of scratches against Shinx, hurting Shinx, much to Serena's horror. Not only that, but Meowth then used Slash after that, which ended up doing damage to Shinx and knocking it backwards by Serena's feet. It got up as it was still able to fight, but another slash would mean its loss.

" _Darn that Meowth. Let's make him pay for that!_ " Kirlia said angrily.

" _Then use another disarming voice._ " He said through aura. Causing Kirlia to make another shriek as she shot squiggly circles out of her mouth as they hit Meowth, Ekans and Koffing again. Sending the former flying back and relieving the pressure on Shinx as it got back to battle.

"Use gust!" Brock called as Zubat flapped its wings hard enough to where it created a little whirlwind attack that hit both Koffing and Ekans as it also blew away what's left of the smog attack that Koffing casted.

And yet despite those attacks hitting, Koffing and Ekans is still able to fight back. Though still confused.

"Constrict that Kirlia!" Jessie called out.

Fortunately for Ash and Kirlia, Ekans was still confused, and it ended up hitting itself in its confusion. Much to jessie's dismay.

"Let me handle that. Koffing! Sludge attack!" James said.

Which unfortunately, Koffing obeyed as he fired sludge out of its mouth. Which was fired out fast enough to hit Kirlia with a splat before she could teleport to dodge it. Much to Ash and Lucario's horror.

"NO! Kirlia!" He yelled out as she hit the floor hurt.

Then Koffing fired another shot at Zubat, which hit Zubat in the air and hurt Zubat, but it was still able to fight as it continued to fight on for Kirlia as she recovered.

While Shinx also got hit by the sludge attack. Which hurts it much to her horror. But it still was able to fight, even though another hit like that could defeat it.

Kirlia was able to get up from that attack, but as he feared, it was a poison attack that was super effective on her. Luckily, it didn't poison her, but another hit like that could mean her loss. "Are you okay?"

" _I… I'll be fine. I just need to avoid another such attack._ " She said rubbing the sludge out of her eyes, but not off her face.

( _Are you sure? I could be as much of a match for them, especially in my mega form. But you want to do this?_ ) Lucario asked.

" _Trust me. I can still do this. I just need to win this so I can evolve._ " Kirlia said. Causing Lucario to reluctantly concede.

" _If you can still cast Thunderbolt, then can you still use it now?_ " He asked through aura.

Kirlia ended up shooting out the Thunderbolt attack at Koffing, who got launched by the force into James in a dust cloud. Once it cleared, James and Koffing had swirls in their eyes.

"JAMES!" Jessie yelled in surprise and distress. "You'll pay for that. Meowth! Slash attack!"

"No need to tell me twice! Come here!" Meowth said. Ready to use Slash against Kirlia.

Only for Zubat to fire out a sludge bomb at Brock's command, which struck Meowth before he could even touch Kirlia and sent him backwards. Which hurt him, though he still can fight.

"Use Dazzling gleam!" Ash called out.

Kirlia ended up then made a shine that grew bright enough to blind the opposing side, as both Meowth and Ekans ended up getting hit by the light's shine which struck them backwards and into Jessie. Nevertheless, they were not out yet.

Which is why Ash was finishing them off. "Now use thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"Use your Thunderbolt too Shinx!" Serena called out.

"Launch another sludge bomb!" Brock called out.

In synch, Zubat fired the sludge bomb as Kirlia and Shinx fired out their Thunderbolt as they mixed with the Sludge bomb. With both hitting team rocket and their Pokémon in an explosion that shook the caves. And that sent them flying out of the opening and into the sky screaming.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they flew away into the sky, making another twinkle and a ding sound.

Ash and his friends as well as Seymour, ended up celebrating at their victory in Mt. moon, with the combatants also celebrating with them. Kirlia was happy as she can be at the fact that she won her first battle as Ash's Pokémon as she jumped into his arms as he twirled her around. Serena herself was also happy, as she also felt proud that she also won a battle alongside Ash.

And against team rocket of all people.

" _WE DID IT! I WON! I WON!_ " Kirlia yelled excitedly.

"Indeed! You won. And on our first battle too. I'm glad we beat them." Ash said smiling down as Kirlia after he put her down.

Seymour was happy as can be at the fact that they protected the moon stone and the Clefairy from Team Rocket. Now the Clefairy can pray to the Moon stone in peace. And he can continue his research on the moon stone in hopes that he can go to outer space with the Clefairy.

"We all won together against team rocket. And we couldn't have done it without each other." Brock said smiling, with Ash and Serena and Misty in agreement.

Then Clefairy ended up walking up to Ash. " _You have protected us from these bad guys. We all thank you for your bravery._ " She said as the other Clefairy ended up making polite bows too.

" _It's no problem. We defended you all and the moon stone. It's good enough a reward for me._ " He said smiling at her.

" _But you truly deserve a reward. That's why before you leave, if you want one of us as your Pokémon, then we'd be willing. It's the least we could do to reward you._ " She said.

Ash had to think it over, whether he wanted an extra Pokémon like the Clefairy, or just leave them all alone. Then he thought about Serena. " _Well why don't you ask her that? She thought about catching one of you, and I'm wondering if she still wants one even now._ " He said gesturing to her.

After a moment of looking at Serena, the Clefairy made a choice. " _That'd be fine._ "

Then suddenly, a bright glow lit up in the room, causing Ash and the others to look at where it came from. Only to see that it's Kirlia making the glow, showing that she's evolving like she believed she would after winning against team rocket. "She's… evolving." Serena said.

Kirlia ended up changing shape to where she was getting taller than Ash by a couple inches to where he was at least reaching her chin. By the time her evolution ended, she now started to have the appearance of an elegant lady in a ballroom gown. Her blue hair started to curl like a moon crescent, her blue arms and hands changed shape to where they connected to the hand with no defined wrist, with three fingers that are slender and directly connected to the arms, appearing glove like. The orange fin-like horns were now on her chest and back, and it had shapes on the side of its face that had a close resemblance to a masquerade mask, and a band of blue on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

She had evolved, now no longer a Kirlia. She has now become a Gardevoir.

"Wow! You did it! You evolved!" Ash said happily as his companions were also happy about her evolving.

Gardevoir was beaming. Also happy that she evolved. " _It has been my desire to do so. And I'm so happy that it came true._ " She said, her voice having changed to an older female's.

" _And plus, you have a mega stone too. I can't wait to see your mega evolution._ " He said smiling, while Gardevoir blushed yet she never stopped smiling.

" _Neither can I_ " She said.

* * *

Once everything was said and done, and once it became daytime, Ash and his friends was now leaving Mt. moon, and all of them were now on their way to Cerulean city. Along the way out of the cave, they were talking to Seymour about what he plans to do with the Clefairy and the Moon stone. With him saying that he'd return to Pewter city to continue other researches, but he will always be visiting Mt. moon, in hopes that someday he'd travel to space with the Clefairy.

Speaking of Clefairy, Serena ended up catching one after Ash told her that it's now okay to catch one since they saved their moon stones. One of which ended up making contact with the Clefairy that Serena was about to catch, causing it to evolve too. Now it evolved into a Clefable that Serena ended up catching, making her the Second Kanto Pokémon that she caught, after Spearow.

And they learned that it was a girl. And the one that they first saw with the stone in the caves.

As they left Mt. moon, they waved goodbye to Seymour and the rest of the Clefairy as they walked away from Mt. moon.

"Could the Clefairy really have come from space?" Ash wondered.

"It would be an interesting story to tell." Serena said.

"It's also fun to imagine that they did." Misty said as they continued onwards through the path.

Ash and the others agreed with Misty on that.

Once time passed, they kept walking till they found a fork in the road that lead two ways. With the sign on the right saying it leads to Cerulean city. Which is much to Misty's dismay as she hoped she wouldn't come back to that city so soon.

"This sign says it leads to Cerulean city… and there's graffiti on the bottom right corner." Brock said once he saw the graffiti.

"Well they say that some kids enjoys writing silly notes on signs like this one. I know, since… I did that too when I was younger." Ash said blushing.

Brock couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, though his squint made it hard to see that. "It says, 'Gary was here. Smell you later Ash.' Is that addressing you?"

"Huh?" Ash looked at the graffiti on the sign, and sure enough it said that sentence. "Ooh that… typical Gary!" He said feeling 'angered' at that.

Not that he's legit angry, since Gary usually makes fun of him. But he usually does it in a playful sense, and he doesn't mean any of his insults too. With only one time when, a few years ago, he accidentally angered Ash by calling him "Your highness" in a joking sense. It didn't end well for him, though he and Lucario calmed down Ash before he could do any more damage. But ever since that day, Gary thought twice before calling him that.

At least it didn't damage their friendship though.

" _Easy Ash. Don't let that get to you._ " Lucario said.

" _I won't dad. I know that Gary doesn't mean it._ " He said through aura. Then he externally spoke, "I'll show that Gary! Come on, we're going to Cerulean city!" He said with a subtle joking tone, as he jogged through the path to Cerulean city with his Pokémon behind him.

"Wait up Ash!" Brock said as he, Misty, and Serena followed him.

" _What's that about?_ " Gardevoir asked, wondering what Ash's history was like with Gary.

( _Mind if we tell you along the way?_ ) Lucario said as they moved on through the path to Cerulean city.

While little did all of them know, a figure was following them through the shadows and trees.

* * *

And done.

For those that waited for Gardevoir to meet ash, I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint. And for anybody wondering if that Poacher is gonna come back, yes he is. Sometime in the later chapters.

Also, sorry I took longer, this was a long chapter to write, and there was distractions. But I hope that the wait would be worth it.

And finally,

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, **I do not own Pokémon, it is the property of Game freak, and Nintendo. please support the official release.**

 **Theodore the poet signing out.**


End file.
